The Ninja, the Human and The Monster Academy
by Zer0xPanda
Summary: Vampires, lizardmen, witches.. you name them. Average boy Tsukune Aono and ninja-in-training friend Naruto Uzumaki have both enrolled in Youkai Academy due to failing exams. Too bad they have no idea what they got themselves into. Naruto Rosario Vampire
1. One thing after another

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire.

Hey all what's up? Well this is our first fan fiction story…. go easy on us eh? Anyways, my brother and I both thought of this over night with no sleep at all (No, we did not write all of this overnight). Too many ideas flooded our minds and now it's all here…it went from arguments going back and forth on whether it'd be dropped or be put on fan fiction because recently, we've read the other Rosario + Vampire/Naruto stories, and we felt discouraged. All of them were amazingly well written and unique in their own way…. In the end we both approved on putting it here since we knew we'd regret it in the future. As you already know, this is a Rosario + Vampire crossover with Naruto. The vocabulary is not as descriptive as we wanted it to be, you all may even notice it. (Hopefully we will be working on it during later chapters…)

Alright here goes. We hope you guys enjoy it.

- Zer0xPanda

--

**The Ninja, The Human and The Monster Academy**

--

**Chapter 1 **_**"One thing after another…"**_

Shadowed ninjas approached the horrified blonde boy. His sky blue eyes filled with fear and confusion. Why was this happening to him, he didn't understand. A few minutes ago he was playing by himself at the park and the next thing he knew he was abducted by these dark cloaked figures.

"Why? What did I do??" Naruto's voice trembled in fear. He just couldn't understand why he was hated.

The ninjas around him didn't say anything. Instead, they walked closer to him, drawing their katanas and pointing the tips of the blades toward the blonde boy. One of them unleashed his killer intent at him, freezing his body on the spot.

"Why?' Naruto whispered one last time.

"Because…" one finally spoke. "…ALL demons must die!"

Naruto screamed as the blades came down upon him.

**Unknown….**

_Where am I?…its so dark…. _Naruto thought. He felt the familiar soft bed and some whispers. It grew louder until he can hear the voices as if he was right next to it.

"Hokage- sama, are you sure about this?" a worried voice said.

_Huh?….Is that Iruka-sensei?…and Hokage-jiji?_

"Yes, Iruka, its for the best. He can't stay here… at least not yet." The Hokage said.

At the sound of his voice, Naruto now knew where he was. _So, I'm back at the hospital… just freakin' wonderful. _The blonde tried to open his eyes, but couldn't. _What the_… he tried to move…no luck at all. It seems he was in one of those 'half asleep, half awake' type of states.

"But why at such an early age?… how will he become a proper ninja if he leaves the village? Iruka asked.

_Whoa!! Leave the village?_!. If Naruto had been fully awake he would have protested. _What the hell is going on??_

"That is why I assigned you to this mission. You're going to be teaching Naruto our shinobi arts outside of the village." The Sandaime said, pausing to pull out his favorite pipe out of his mouth. "Of course, its your choice Iruka… you can either take this mission or decline it."

The scarred chunin didn't reply. Should he take this mission on… or not… he didn't know. He was torn between helping one of his student and continue living his normal life in the village. Which was the most important. He glanced at the sleeping form of the whiskered blonde boy. _His life's similar to mine's when I was a kid… what should I do? _Iruka sighed inwardly.

The Hokage took this as a sign of the chunin being troubled and so tried to reassure him. "Don't worry Iruka, if its taking care of Naruto all by yourself, that has already been taken care of. I'm having a medic-nin join you in this mission."

_Medic-nin? _Both Naruto and Iruka thought.

"Wait… you assigned a medic-nin for this mission as well?" Iruka said. He was slightly taken aback at the lack of trust the Hokage had in his babysitting skills. "I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but I think that I could handle Naruto by myself…besides, Naruto might not like him."

_Yeah! _Naruto agreed mentally. _I like Iruka-sensei better…at least he's willing to teach me._

The blonde was still in the weird state, as he dubbed it and the only thing he can do was just listen… which he hated. He mentally groaned, really wanting to be a part of the conversation.

The old man laughed at Iruka's declaration. "I'm glad you accept. I never really doubted your skill, I just wanted a medic-nin to accompany you so SHE can teach Naruto medical jutsu… We really do need more medics."

_Woot! I get to learn medic stuff_. Naruto cheered silently. Then a sudden thought occurred…_she?_

"Ah, well if that's the case then I have no prob-" Iruka paused as the same idea that had popped into Naruto's head came to him. "Wait did you say SHE?"

The Hokage nodded grinning. " Yes, Iruka a SHE. And a very professional medic-nin at that."

Before Iruka could even ask about the medic-nin a knock on the door interrupted him.

"That must be her." The old Hokage said smiling at Iruka before turning towards the door. "Come in" he called.

The door swung open and in stepped a beautiful women that Iruka had never seen before. She had short black hair that reached a little above her shoulders and wore the traditional Konoha ninja attire; black shinobi pants with matching long-sleeves shirt that extended past her hand about a couple inches, and finishing the look off was the standard green vest that all Konoha nins wore. Overall, Iruka found her quite attractive.

The woman stopped in front of the two men and took a respectful bow. "Medic-nin Shizune here, reporting for the mission."

The Hokage nodded and turned to Iruka. "Iruka, this is your partner for the mission." he then turned his attention towards the young women. " And Shizune, this is Iruka, he's the teacher I've told you about in my letter."

Iruka, who was slightly dazed by her appearance at first, snapped out of it and held out a hand at her. "P-Please to m-meet you." he stuttered.

Sarutobi, known as the Hokage, chuckled in amusement. Not once had he ever seen Iruka act like this before. Normally, the chunin would be more cool and composed in front of any female, and considering he was a teacher, talking to them shouldn't be much of a problem.

Shizune on the other hand giggled slightly at the man's behavior. It was really funny to see him act like this. She reached out and shook his hand, smiling. "Likewise, Iruka-san."

That had the effect of turning Iruka's already blushing, face into an even redder color. Her smile was just too damn cute for him. And it made him think that maybe taking on this mission wont be as bad as he thought. On the contrary, he might hook up with this gorgeous kunoichi (female-ninja)…just maybe.

Seeing that the two were now properly introduced, Sarutobi decided to lay down the final requests and rules. He had left out quite a number of things on the mission requests he had sent to Iruka and Shizune. He cleared his throat to get their attention as he began his final explanation.

"As you two may have noticed, I have purposely left out a few important details on the letters…" he explained.

The two ninjas nodded in agreement. They have wondered why there were very few objectives and explanations about the mission.

"Well, the reason why I did that was because I was too lazy to do it." The Hokage said, laughing nervously.

Both Iruka and Shizune face faulted. They didn't expect that from their leader.

"Anyways…" Sarutobi continued. "There are about 4 important things, the first being the length of this mission. I know I have mentioned that this will take at least 3 years, well I've changed my mind. This mission will be a long one… and so I want Naruto to return in about 11 years, so teach him all you can."

The scarred chunin was about to ask why that was, when Sarutobi held his hand out to stop him from speaking.

"I know that 11 years seems rather long, but its for the best. And if your wondering how Naruto will gain ranks, I will be sending tests for him. From genin all the way to Jonin, he will be given a way to earn those ranks, its up to you two to see if he is ready for each one."

That short explanation somewhat gave Iruka a little bit of relief. Though there was still quite a few questions that he wanted answered. He glanced at his female counter part and saw that she too looked like she had some questions of her own. They both nevertheless remained quiet.

"Now for the second one." Sarutobi took a deep breath before speaking again. "On this mission Naruto must be taught only one Ninjutsu per rank. So a total of 3 Ninjutsus are allowed. Unless told otherwise."

_SAY WHAT?! _Naruto's body twitched. The blonde had been listening quietly throughout the conversation so far. So when he had heard that little detail, he got pissed. He would have protested if his body wasn't sleeping at the moment. _What the hell, old man! ONLY 3?! _He mentally yelled at him. _What's the point of being a ninja if I can't learn more than three?!_

Iruka as well as Shizune had the same idea running through their heads. And it was Shizune who asked the question. "But why Hokage-sama? Ninjutsu is nearly the basis of our art. Without it, how are we supposed to teach Naruto? How will he even survive in the ninja world?"

_Yeah! What she said. _Naruto thought.

Iruka can only nod his head in agreement. Shizune had pretty much asked what he wanted to ask.

The Hokage just shook his head. "You didn't let me finish. The reason why is because the council requested it." The old man explained. "They're trying to challenge the boy. To see if he is worthy to become a ninja without the use of some powerful ninjutsus. Besides, this does not concern the basic ninjutsus as well as the medical types of jutsus. Those are alright. Oh, and another thing, that was the council's request not mines. So its optional…Naruto is technically the one they're challenging. So if he accepts, then that's the objective you must follow. Other than that, teach him whatever ninjutsus you want."

_Hell yeah!! _Naruto cheered silently, still somewhat asleep. He could feel his body slowly awakening though. _Ninjutsu all the way!!_

"That's a relief." Iruka said sighing a bit. " I thought the only thing I'll be teaching, besides the basics of being a ninja is taijutsu and genjutsu."

"Same here." Shizune agreed. She really thought that the only thing she could teach the blonde boy was just medical stuff. So she was also quite relieved to hear that.

"Yes. Now before I continue, are there any questions you would like answered?" The kind Hokage asked.

Almost immediately, he was bombarded with numerous questions. Questions like financial aid, getting support from the village, what gear are allowed, and even requests for sending in souvenirs. Sarutobi did his best answering all of them while waiting for them to ask THE question. Fortunately for him he didn't have to wait long.

"One last thing Hokage-sama, where exactly are we going to be living for the next 11 years?" Shizune asked.

And there was the question that Sarutobi was waiting for. He smiled at the medic-nin. "I'm glad you asked because that leads to the last objective for this mission. The place where Naruto is required to live a life as a student and enjoy his childhood years is the distant land of Japan."

At the mention of 'distant land' Naruto fully awoke and jolted out of the bed with his eyes wide open. There was only one thing in his mind that he wanted to yell. "JAPAN?!"

**2 weeks later.**

Naruto brushed a bead of sweat coming down his forehead as the hot sun shined on him. He stood facing the gates to his new home with his two guardians, Iruka and Shizune, on either side of him. It had been a long agonizing trip to Japan and when they have arrived, through the use of an advance flying technology called a plane, they found themselves in a whole different world. The customs, traditions, and technology, including the clothes, were all so new to them. They had trouble fitting in at first and finding their way around the city, Hokkaido, was rather problematic. Thankfully the people here spoke the same language as they did.

"Iruka-kun, is this the right place?" Asked an exhausted Shizune.

The scarred nose chunin nodded. "Yep, I double checked the address the Hokage gave us and this seems to be the right one."

"Thank Kami-sama!" The blonde cried out. He was tired and bored of walking around for nearly 4 hours. And he was rather hungry since they didn't stop for any breaks along the way here.

"So when do we start my ninja training?" Naruto suddenly asked his caretakers.

"After we settle down and have gotten unpacked then we'll start your training." replied Iruka. Then he did a double take. "Wait, how did you know about that." He looked at Shizune. "Did you tell him?"

The still exhausted kunoichi shook her head. "Of course not."

Iruka looked back at Naruto. The boy just grinned at him. "How did you-"

"Eheheh… I overheard you guys talking about everything when we were at the hospital." he explained cutting Iruka off. "It was weird… I was in this half asleep, half awake kind of thing, you know? I could hear everyone, but I couldn't move or speak at all."

Iruka scratched his forehead before sighing. _It cant be helped. _"Ok Naruto, since you know, I guess I'm going to have to postpone the training until tomorrow. So for today we can all take a break."

"WHAT?!" said Naruto angrily. " But you said after we unpack we could start, you cant take what you said back!"

"Naruto, just be patient, we can start early tomorrow if you want, deal?" said Iruka.

"But…"

"Iruka-kun's right, I'm in no condition to start any training for today." Shizune said yawning. She kneeled down in front of the fuming boy and gave him a pleading look. "Please, Naruto-chan?"

Naruto looked at her for a moment and sighed. She looked really beat. Now that he thought about it, Shizune was the one that took care of nearly every problem that they encountered since they got here… from gathering information to signing paperwork. She even carried him around when he had fallen asleep. Putting everything in thought, Naruto submitted defeat.

"Alright, tomorrow morning." The blonde boy finally said.

Both the adults smiled at his answer knowing that they can finally get some relaxation. Grabbing their things, including Naruto's, the two adults made their way inside the new home. Just then something bumped into Naruto's leg causing the whiskered boy to stop from heading in as well. He glanced down to find a bright blue ball by his feet.

"Hey!" someone from a distance called out.

Naruto picked up the ball and turned towards the direction of the voice. A boy was running towards him waving his hand in the air. He looked about the same age as him with messy dark brown hair, wearing a plain white shirt and blue shorts. The boy stopped a few feet from him gasping for air as he grabbed his knees.

"S-Sorry about that." the brown haired boy said while panting. "Looks like I over kicked it." laughing slightly before pointing at the ball in Naruto's hands. "Can I have that back, please?"

Naruto stared at the ball before handing it out to him. He didn't bother speaking, thinking that it wasn't necessary.

"Thanks!" The boy before him said. There was a slight pause. "Say…are you new here?" the boy wondered. "Because I've never seen you around here before."

"Um.. Yeah. I just moved here with my guardians." Naruto replied with a slight smile. This was the first time that someone had started a conversation with him. Usually, it was him that would start talking first also giving the first impression. Back in the village, other kids that he would speak to wouldn't bother talking to him much less play with him. He had no idea why.

"Really?" the boy asked, now curious. "Where do you live?"

Naruto hesitated for a moment before pointing at his new home. "This one here."

The boy in front of him glanced at the house then back at him. A smile had suddenly appeared on his young face. "That's where you really live?"

Naruto just nodded.

"Cool! Looks like we'll be neighbors." the boy held out his hand in a shaking gesture. "My name is Tsukune Aono. Nice to meet you….?" the boy greeted.

In return Naruto grinned and shook his hand excitedly. "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Pleased to meet you Naruto, you want to play catch with me?" Tsukune asked holding his ball out in front of him.

The blonde stopped grinning and stared wide-eyed at Tsukune. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This boy had just asked if he can play with him. It surprised Naruto since it was new to him.

"Y-you want to play with m-me?" Naruto asked. Wanting to make sure he heard correctly.

Tsukune gave him a weird look before replying. "Yeah… so do you?"

"Of course!" Naruto said excitedly. He was about to go with the boy when he remembered he needed to help with unpacking. He hung his head in sadness knowing he wont be able to play.

"If you want to go play, Naruto…" A voice spoke from behind him. "Then go ahead."

Naruto spun around to find Shizune leaning against the side of the front gate. She was smiling at him with her hands crossed over her chest. It sounded like she had been listening to them for quite sometime.

"Iruka and I will handle the unpacking, so you can go play with your new friend." she said giving a friendly wave towards Tsukune who returned it with a smile.

Naruto didn't even think twice. He ran up to Shizune and gave her a tight hug. The medic-nin just laughed and returned the gesture. "Now have fun and make sure to be back by dinner, alright?'

Her blonde charge nodded his head happily before letting go and leaving with the brown haired boy. Shizune waved good bye to them before heading in. Perhaps living here wasn't so bad, at least it benefited Naruto. He really deserves a normal life after being alone for so long.

Shizune opened the door to find her partner carrying stacks of Naruto's things towards the living room. She quickly went over to help him.

"Where's Naruto?" Iruka asked, while placing the last box of items on top of a couch.

"He went to play with his new found friend." Replied the medic-nin with a smile on her face.

Iruka stopped for a moment before chuckling. "Looks like Hokage-sama was right. Living here will do Naruto some good…and us as well."

Shizune nodded in agreement as they resumed unpacking. Both hoping for a bright future.

"Where we going?" Naruto asked.

"There's a park around here that I often come to play in. That's the place we're going to." Tsukune replied. He tossed the ball over to Naruto as they continued to walk.

The past few minutes have been spent getting to know each other and Naruto had to admit, he was starting to like his new life. Not only was he getting ninja training here, he also had a chance in meeting a potential friend. He was bursting with so much excitement and joy that he suddenly slung an arm around Tsukune, surprising him.

"Yeah, this is going to be fun!" Naruto cheered happily.

The brown haired boy looked at him a moment before giving a cheer as well. "You bet Naruto!"

Then Tsukune said something that Naruto had never expected. "Say, since we're going to be neighbors want to be friends?" the boy asked.

Naruto stopped walking. His ears didn't deceive him this time. Tsukune had just asked him to be his friend…something that he always wanted. He couldn't help but wipe the tears that had escaped his eyes. It was a good thing that his friend hadn't notice him stop.

The blonde quickly recovered from his small emotional moment and walked beside his first ever friend. "Friends huh?…I like the sound of that." Naruto said, with an even brighter smile put on his face.

Tsukune grinned at his answer happy to have another friend.

**8 long years later…**

A cold breeze blew across an open ground. Everything was quiet as Iruka stood in the open; eyes alert and expecting. Today was a special day, for Naruto that is. After years of training, the day had finally come for Naruto to earn his first ever ninja rank. The test given… to snatch the bell that hung from the scarred chunin's belt.

"Remember Naruto, be patient and think things through before acting." Iruka called out. Silence was his reply. Not a single sound was heard as a shift in the wind alerted him to the blonde's attack.

A second later, a barrage of shurikens came shooting out of the trees behind him. Iruka had expected this and deflected the attack with a kunai that he pulled out from his pouch. What he did not expect however, was the two large shurikens that came along with it. He cursed, totally forgetting how Naruto was unpredictable.

Iruka rolled to the side to avoid the large projectiles and held out his kunai in front of him. He waited for a moment before sensing an attack from above.

"Come on Naruto, you got to get this bell soon. You tried this tactic before." Iruka said, side stepping as the threat he had sensed came crashing down next to him. It was a log. _What the hell?? _He thought.

"Alright Iruka-sensei… I think I dragged this long enough." Naruto said, stepping out of his hiding spot. "I'm ending this now!"

Iruka raised an eyebrow at him. Did he actually have a plan? He shook his head before readying himself for any possible tricks that Naruto had. "Alright, come at me with all you've got….. its almost dinner time."

The blonde grinned before rushing him directly. He began forming seals making Iruka tense up. Was this his plan? The young chunin didn't know. Naruto was getting closer…. 25feet…. 15feet…. Iruka readied his fist as Naruto suddenly passed the 10feet mark. A puff of smoke suddenly erupted from Naruto signaling the use of whatever Ninjutsu the blonde had used.

5 feet away. Iruka launched his fist at the clearing smoke in front of him, only to stop. Replacing his hyperactive student was a girl. But not just any girl. It was a sexy AND naked blonde girl with her hair pulled back. Her body was covered in thin wisps of smoke, leaving nothing to imagine. Iruka's jaws dropped as he found himself being hugged by the beautiful vixen.

"I-RU-KA-SEN-SEI." she said seductively. To add to the effect, the blonde vixen pressed her breasts against him. Needless to say, Iruka was sent flying into the air, via two jet-streams of blood from his nose.

Laughter overcame Naruto as he dispelled his jutsu. "Ahaha! I cant believe you fell for that, sensei!" he fell to the ground clutching his stomach. "Oh man, your face was so red! Ahaha!"

The chunin, having recovered from his mental assault, ran back at the laughing blonde and smacked his head. "YOU IDIOT!" he shouted, scolding him. "I know I taught you Ninjutsu, but don't abuse it like that!"

Naruto rubbed his head. "Well at least I passed." he muttered out.

"Passed?! What do you mean passed, you still haven't taken the bell." As if to prove his point Iruka reached for the bell only to find it gone. "Huh….?" He faced the grinning Naruto.

The boy held out the small bell in front of him. "See? I win."

Iruka was about to ask how he did that when the solution came to his head. He chuckled. _Clever…using that technique to distract me long enough for him to snatch it… _a flash of the beautiful woman came running through his head causing him to blush. _But_ _damn that thing is lethal._

The chunin sighed in defeat. "Alright Naruto, congratulations, you pass. You're now an official genin!"

The blonde ninja cheered. "So where's my headband and my new Ninjutsu?"

"Sorry Naruto, but I didn't get the headband just yet." Iruka smiled apologetically.

Naruto didn't look too pleased with that. The headband was one of the most important object that he really wanted to get. It was the proof that he had finally become a true ninja…at least to him it was.

"I'll make that up to you by giving you the special Ninjutsu that you've always wanted." Iruka said hoping this was enough to satisfy Naruto.

The blonde immediately got out of his depression at the statement. "What is it?" he said giddily. " Is it a cool elemental-justu?"

Iruka shook his head. "No….but it is an A-rank Ninjutsu that a Jonin could use."

Naruto couldn't take it anymore and grabbed his sensei, shaking him wildly. "Tell me, damn it!"

"Alright, alright! Just calm down!" said a dazed Iruka. The blonde quickly let go.

It took a moment before Iruka could see clearly once more. "Okay, the Ninjutsu your going to learn is called the Kagebunshin no jutsu." (Shadow clone technique).

"Cool!!" Naruto had stars for eyes by now. "Come on, come on! Show me the hand seals already!"

Iruka shook his head. The teen was still the same, always eager to learn something new. Especially when it comes to Ninjutsu. Sighing, Iruka proceeded to instruct Naruto on how the jutsu works and how to use it. It took only a few minutes to explain before the chunin left to take a break, leaving the energetic ninja to practice the new Ninjutsu. Naruto didn't get much done though as someone suddenly appeared over his fence looking over at his backyard, interrupting his training.

"Hey, Naruto!" a familiar voice called out to him. "How did you do on the exams?"

The genin smiled and began approaching his friend. "Tsukune! When did you get back?"

"Just a minute ago. My mom just dropped me off…but forget about that, how was your exams?"

Naruto grinned up at him. "I'm not telling until you tell me how you did first."

Tsukune hung his head. "To tell you the truth I-"

"Bombed the exam.. Right?" Naruto interrupted.

The brown haired teen banged his head on the fence. Did his friend have to be so blunt? "Nice guess Naruto….now how about you?"

"I failed it too." Naruto said grinning sheepishly. Tsukune sighed in relief knowing that his friend was in the same position he was in. "Well, now the problem that we both face is finding the school that will accept our horrible grades."

The blonde ninja nodded in agreement.

"Do you have any ideas which school we could go to?" asked the browned haired teen.

The young ninja put on a thinking face. Was there any other school that they can get into? He kept thinking until an idea popped in his head. "How about we take that one exam for that other school that we had originally planned to attend." Naruto suggested.

"Another test? No thanks bud I'm not bombing another one." Tsukune said in a serious tone of voice.

"Bomb? Bomb what?" A voice said from beside the two.

Both teens jumped in surprise. They were so deep in thought about their problem that they didn't notice Iruka had come up to them.

"What were you boys talking about?" the chunin asked.

"Well you see Iruka-san, we sort of bombed-" Tsukune was immediately cut off by Naruto's hand which had clamped his mouth shut. This action confused him.

"Dude! don't say that we failed the test. Iruka's gonna kill me if he heard that." Naruto whispered frantically.

Tsukune nodded his head in a sign of understanding. Though in truth he was down right clueless as to why Naruto would act like this…unless he didn't tell Iruka about the test. That was the most logical answer.

The brown haired teen broke free of Naruto's hand and whispered to him. "You didn't tell Iruka did you?"

A slight nod from the blonde answered his question. _Damn it Naruto_! Tsukune mentally cursed at his friends' lying habits.

"Well?" the chunin crossed his arms at them. "You guys suddenly got quiet… Tsukune said something about bombs. So what did you guys do??"

Naruto shook his head vigorously. "We didn't do anything we just…uh…bombed…"

"A house?" Tsukune added out of nowhere. He was hoping to back his friend up. "Right Naruto?" he turned towards his best friend with an 'I got your back' type of smile. That however, only made things worse.

Naruto was seconds away from strangling his friend. "NO WONDER YOU FAILED THE TEST!! Do you always answer things randomly without thinking?!" Naruto yelled at him.

"NA-RU-TO!! I cant believe what you just did." Iruka shouted furiously. Naruto was petrified at the sight of his sensei. Tsukune on the other hand sweat dropped at the situation…_don't tell me this was my fault. _He scratched his head in wonder.

Naruto turned to his friend for more help "Tsukune, you got me into this mess, so hurry up and fix it!" He gave him a murderous stare.

The only words that came out of Tsukune's mouth was the word "….Umm…" he really had no idea how to handle this and when he glanced at the pissed off Iruka, helping out his buddy was the last thing he wanted to do…well at least for this time. "…Umm…"

The loud sound of a doorbell ringing brought the attention of the group. Tsukune instantly knew that it came from his house. _Saved by the bell… thank god I'm out of this mess_. "Well I, um…I'm going to go ahead and answer that." Tsukune said happily pointing at his house. " Talk to you later Naruto, good luck!"

Naruto tried to stop his friend, but it was too late as Tsukune had already rushed from his backyard and into his home. "Tsukune you asshole!" he shouted.

"Naruto…" Iruka returned his attention back to Naruto. His aura was menacing. "What exactly did you two-"

"Iruka-kun! Naruto-kun! Dinner is ready so come inside before the food gets cold." Shizune called from the kitchen.

Fortune was smiling on Naruto for once, as he was saved from his interrogation. He sighed in relief at the disruption. "Be right there Shizune-neechan." He grinned back at Iruka, but before he can rush inside, Iruka stopped him. "Don't think I'll forget about this." he said

"Y-yeah…" the blonde replied gulping. Looks like he wasn't out of trouble just yet..

Dinner was spent in an uncomfortable silence. Naruto was nervously glancing over at his sensei as he ate his dinner. The blonde hoped that Iruka wouldn't bring up the bomb topic in front of the table while Shizune was with them. If she heard about this, then so long for the rest of his medic-nin training.

_I got to think of something incase he talks about it out of nowhere. _The blonde thought drinking his glass of water. Unfortunately for him, Iruka started a conversation.

"Say Naruto…" Iruka began. "About that bombing earlier.."

Naruto spewed out the water he had drank at Iruka, effectively cutting his question off.

A vein popped out of Iruka's forehead. "Why would you do that…?" his voice trembled with a barely suppressed rage.

"Ah… s-sorry about that." Naruto apologized. "Water went down the wrong hole."

"You shouldn't drink so fast then." Shizune told him. She wore a worried expression as she got up off her seat to check if Naruto was okay.

Iruka used his napkin to wipe his face dry before continuing on. "Now about that-" He was yet interrupted again, this time by the medic-nin.

"By the way Naruto, how did your exam go." She asked while patting his back.

That was unexpected. Naruto was surprised by Shizune's question. He totally forgot that she was the one that dropped him off to the exam earlier. How stupid for him to forget that. It was clear to him that this was the right time to panic.

"Naruto had a test today?" Iruka looked surprised, yet curious at the same time. "How DID you do?"

"Uh…" Naruto stuttered. _Not good…I cant say I failed…Shizune would kill me and not to mention Iruka may even go on a rampage. _"The test was a piece of cake! There's no way I could've failed this one." The teen lied. He smiled at the choice of words he had said.

Shizune looked happy while Iruka didn't seem to believe him. Then again, he couldn't blame him. Over the course of his school life Naruto had always done poorly in tests, failing most, if not all of them. The only subject that he was ever good enough to pass was P.E. Of course this didn't surprise Iruka nor Shizune since Ninjas like him have more physical abilities than that of a regular human.

"Well…if you attended a school can I at least see the application?" the chunin asked.

Naruto's smile faltered. "Wait… an application?"

Iruka nodded. "Yes. You did get one, right?"

The blonde genin laughed a bit. "Eheheh…. Well yeah, of course I have one. Why wouldn't I get one?"

"Alright, lets have it then." the scarred chunin said immediately.

Shizune nodded in agreement as she finished up her dinner.

"I'll uh, show it to you guys tomorrow." Naruto replied. He was sweating badly now. Although lying is easy, thinking of the right things to say was rather hard.

This got Shizune's attention. "Tomorrow? Why not now?" she asked in confusion.

"Well…." Naruto paused.

"Yeah?" Iruka said, pushing for the answer.

"It's in my room and I think I might have misplaced it." Naruto quickly said. _Man I'm good in these types of situations…I just hope they buy this one._

Lucky for Naruto they did and the rest of the dinner, which was only a few minutes long, went by without further incident. Everyone headed to do their own things afterwards. Shizune stayed to clean up with Iruka while the newly appointed genin headed upstairs to think of a way to get out of this mess. Regardless of how the topic was dropped, Naruto knew that it wont be long until his guardians found out about his test results.

Naruto opened the door to his room and immediately flopped down on his bed. What was he going to do now. He doesn't even know what the documents or applications looked like. And despite having a computer in his room, forging one was impossible without any knowledge of actually making one.

The genin rolled from side to side as in frustration. _God please help me!! _He begged.

"Naruto, your cell phones ringing… … …its Tsukune he said he wants to talk to you." Shizune called out from downstairs.

Naruto's eyes snapped open. "Speaking of Tsukune I got something to say to that guy." quickly getting out of his bed, he made his way downstairs. Grabbing his cell from his caretaker he rushed back to his room where he slammed the door,

He took a deep breath as he placed his cell next to his ear.

"Naruto, this is you right??" Tsukune said from the other line. "Well, guess what, something amazing happened today so listen to this-"

"NO, YOU LISTEN!" shouted Naruto, causing Tsukune to jerk his head away from his phone. "What the hell happened earlier?! You were supposed to fix the problem you made not run away from it!"

"Oh…you're still mad about that? Well, you'll forget about everything that happened today once you hear what I have to sa-" Tsukune was once again cut off by Naruto's angry screaming.

"Forget?! How can I forget something that happened 2 hours ago?!" Naruto screamed. "Now because of you I have to find a way to convince Iruka. Not to mention I told both Shizune and Iruka that I passed the exams today with flying colors. And now they want my application papers."

At this Tsukune burst out laughing. "AHAHA You passing a test?! How in the world did they believe you?!" He continued his laughter.

Naruto's eye twitched as his friend continued to laugh. It was irritating to the point of hanging up. "You done laughing?… cause I'm about ready to hang up."

The brown haired boy stopped laughing after hearing what was said. "Wait! don't do that, I'm done, I'm done… so listen will you?"

Naruto grumbled a bit before giving an "Okay." His anger had somewhat lessened a bit. Just enough for him to be patient.

"Anyways. Remember when my doorbell rang and I ditched you?" Tsukune questioned.

The blonde didn't even want to start again. "Just get to the point already!" he growled.

"Okay, It turned out to be my dad. And guess what he brought with him." There wasn't any reply from the blonde so he continued. "It was some application for a high school I can attend. Isn't that great?"

"……."

"Naruto?" the browned haired boy called.

"So…you called me because you get to attend school and I don't?" Naruto spoke calmly.

"Wait a minute!" Tsukune said in a quick reply.

"YOU ASSHOLE!!" Naruto yelled over the phone. His hand was tightly clenching his cell phone.

"Come on Naruto let me talk!" Tsukune shouted in return.

"….what is it now?! You got more stuff to say?!"

"Yeah… I do!" His best friend said. "It turns out there was an extra application, so you're good"

"Yeah, Yeah! Good for you!" said Naruto sarcastically. There was a pause. "…Did you say two?"

"Yeah, that's right" Tsukune replied happily.

"I'm comin over." With that the blonde hung up and rushed downstairs. His problem had just been solved and in a very short time too. So he was quite happy when he put on his shoes.

He was about to leave when Shizune stopped him. "Naruto where are you going? You should be studying that medical scroll I gave you yesterday." stated the medic-nin.

"I know! I'll do that later. Right now I'm going over to Tsukune's to pick up my papers for the school I'm attending. It turns out he took my transcript and application by accident." Replied Naruto as he opened the door. "It wont take long, just a few minutes."

"I see… well then hurry back."

Iruka popped his head over a corner. "While you're there can you bring back that Final Fantasy DVD I lent them? I think it was his dad that wanted to watch it."

Naruto gave a nod and was out the door. It was a good thing his best friend's house was right next door because the temperature outside was oddly cold.

"Youkai Academy, huh?" Naruto examined the contents inside the folder that Tsukune had given him. "Where did your dad exactly get this again?"

"He said some creepy looking priest dropped it and before he can return it, the priest was gone. Weird huh?" The brown haired boy said placing a cup of hot cocoa in front of Naruto.

"Not really… though it is kind of suspicious that a priest would be holding onto something like this." Naruto commented. "Well, I'm just glad I can get into a school. So now all my problems are fixed."

He placed the folder down and asked. "So when do classes start?"

Tsukune shook his head at him. Leave it to Naruto to skip all the details. He sighed. "You really need to start reading things through…"

The ninja just grinned at him.

He hung his head for a moment before giving in to Naruto's demand.. "Alright, you lazy person…classes start tomorrow. And before I forget, we'll be living in dorms there, so start packing. The bus leaves at 7 tomorrow morning…so we'll meet at the bus stop at 6:30."

"WHAT!?" Naruto shouted. "But we don't even have our uniforms yet!"

Tsukune cupped his ears at the outburst and tried to calm his friend down. "Quiet Naruto, my parents are sleeping... As for the uniform, I have it here." The teen reached down underneath the table to pull out a neatly packaged uniform. He handed it over to Naruto who snatched it in a hurry. "I called the school and asked for them earlier. You wouldn't believe how fast I got them after I made the call."

Naruto nodded, not really caring about the details and got up to leave, causing Tsukune to question him. "No need to hurry, you got all night to get ready."

"I don't have all night ." Naruto told him. "I got some work to do and a lot of things to pack"

With that, the genin grabbed the folder and left, leaving Tsukune to ponder on what type of work would take him all night. Little did he know, his blonde friend did most of his ninja training and studying during the night. And tonight would mean more work for him.

**Early the next day. **

The sound of an extremely loud ringing promptly awoke a sleeping blonde. His arm shot out of his covers to throw a rather large kunai at the killer of his sleep. Namely his alarm clock. Within a second the alarm was destroyed and Naruto fell back to sleep… well at least he tried to go back to sleep. His actions a few moments ago suddenly registered in his sleeping mind causing him to groan.

He did it again…that was the 7th clock that he destroyed this month. _Shizune-neechan is gonna kill me…_

Getting up from bed he made his way towards the washroom to freshen up. Usually he would start his mornings by stretching and working out, but today was different, he was getting ready for the first day of school. After yesterday's events and news, he only managed to pack his civilian stuff; extra clothes, toothbrush, comb and all that, but not any of his ninja gear. So he was going to finish packing today.

Taking a medium-size scroll from underneath his bed he lay it on the wooden floor. Thankfully his room was large enough for him to place all his shinobi tools and weapons, as well as a few other valuables.

Naruto unrolled the scroll and took a look at the numerous seals placed in it. Iruka had given him lessons on fuuinjutsu (sealing techniques) over the course of 2 years and since then he had been using this type of jutsu for a lot of things…like sealing his personal collection of ramen bowls and other accessories. It was simple to create one, all it required was a brush, some ink and a whole lot of skill in writing kanji. And the last thing to complete the seal was the hands signs for item sealing. Lucky for him, Iruka had given him this scroll for storing uses and just about anything he wanted. Of course there were certain limits to how many he can actually fit… and not to mention the sizes.

_Thank you Iruka!_ Naruto grinned and began his sealing. After living with a loving yet strict medic-nin and sensei, the boy had grown to keep things clean and organized. He especially kept his ninja stuff in good condition.

The young ninja divided his gears and equipment into small groups. The first to be sealed were the kunais, shurikens, senbon and other projectile weapons. They were put in separate seals that could hold them while the larger versions of the mentioned projectiles went into a much larger one. Next came the med-kit that his neechan had given him for his birthday. And since it was rather large he put it in the proper seal. The rest of the necessary ninja tool such as the fish wire, makabishi spikes, smoke bombs, and all that was quickly sealed. When it came down to his weapons, Naruto had to stop and think. There were a lot that he wanted to bring, but only a few that he could.

_Darn my indecisiveness_. The blonde let out a frustrating groan.

Over 12 different types of weapons lay on the floor in front of him. They ranged from small ninja claws to medium size weapons like a chained scythe, to the traditional katana. And this was what kept the blonde genin from choosing. He liked all of them since he had trained in each one of them. After all, ninjas have to be versed in all arts, not just the common three, ninjutsu, taijutsu, and, genjutsu. So it was really hard for him to choose which was best.

Taking a deep breath the youthful genin cleared his mind. _Ok Naruto…you can do this…which one of these is the best for this type of long mission. _Yes a mission. Throughout his years living in Japan, Naruto had always treated every school day as missions. And consequently, he got into trouble with both the teachers and his two guardians. Acting like a ninja and using a teacher's bottom as his target practice was not a very good idea. So he stuck with just treating each school year as a surveillance type of mission. _No…the staff?…nah to big to handle….I know!_ Naruto finally chose his weapon. He put away the rest and sealed the two pairs of katanas in his scroll_… those would work well with my clothes._

The teenage ninja turned his attention to the last and only items left on the floor. The ANBU set of clothes and gear. Naruto took the white ANBU dog mask off of the set and placed it gently on the floor. He then proceeded to check on the rest of the gear. _Hmmm….I got the arm-guards and plated black gloves… black shinobi pants and ANBU skin tight shirt. Check… the sandals. Check…and kunai/ shuriken holster. check. Body armor and standard ANBU. check_. Naruto nodded in satisfaction finding everything was there. He quickly sealed them on the scroll and rolled it back up. Then he pulled another scroll, a much smaller one, out and sealed that large one into that. Now he was good.

After checking the time which was 6:24 a.m. the blonde got ready to dress before heading downstairs to eat. He still had plenty of time to do that at least.

10 minutes later..

After looking for ramen around the kitchen for a few minutes and finding nothing, the teen had settled for a regular bowl of cereal. Naruto sat at the table happily preparing his breakfast when something came out of the cereal box as he poured it onto his bowl. He picked it up and stared at it for a second. "A prize?" He wondered. Indeed it was a prize, a plastic toy to be exact. He was about to play with it, when he decided against it. "I'm too old for this." He stated. Though despite saying that to himself. Naruto stuffed the small toy into his pocket before starting his breakfast.

A minute later, a sleepy looking Iruka walked into the kitchen. Yawning slightly, the chunin headed towards the coffee machine, glancing at the joyful looking Naruto for only a second.

"Morning, Iruka-sensei!" greeted the blonde as he gulped down the milk and prepared for another bowl.

A tired nod was his reply. The Chunin was still half asleep after all, so his speaking function was still out. He shook his head and walked over to the faucet to splash some cold water over his face. Hopefully that would wake him up.

It was only after a few minutes of silence and egg, plus bacon cooking, did Iruka spoke. "You ready for your big day, Naruto?" the scarred-nose man asked flipping the pan expertly. Sizzling eggs and bacon spun in midair before falling down on the frying pan.

Naruto for his part looked at the flying food with a drool. They sure looked tasty. Not hearing a response from his young charge, Iruka looked back at him and repeated his question. "I said, are you ready for school?"

The blonde shook his head and wiped the drool from his mouth. "Sorry about that. But yeah I'm ready for school." he replied.

"You got your papers?"

"Yup!!" Naruto patted the school bag on the table next to him. He also made a mental note to store a few extra shurikens inside later… and maybe a kunai. There was quite a bit of space left.

"Good. Do you have your gear?" Iruka continued the questioning. He had to make sure Naruto was well prepared. There were many instances where the blonde wasn't properly ready for anything and that had harmed him. Most were during training… and if Naruto wasn't prepared at those times then living in the ninja world would cost him his life..

"I'm all good Iruka-sensei don't worry." Naruto assured him.

The chunin just shrugged. Then again Naruto was no ordinary ninja so he guessed he'll be ok, besides, it was only a civilian school that he was going to, no danger there… right? Iruka excused that thought and continued on with his cooking. After 5 minutes, his breakfast was ready.

"Alright food!!" Naruto cheered. Iruka spun around to tell him that he can't have any, only to find the genin to be ready for the food. Spoon and fork were held on separate hands and a clean plate placed in front of him.

Iruka sweat dropped and glanced at the clock. "You do know that you have only 10 minutes till the bus leaves, right?

Naruto dropped his eating utensils and jerked his head towards the clock. 6:50... He IS going to be late…and most likely get scolded by his friend if he didn't get there soon! Not wasting a single second, the teen grabbed his belongings and left. Iruka not even having a chance to say goodbye.

**Bus stop…somewhere in the city.**

Tsukune Aono, age 15, stood tapping his foot impatiently. It was 6:55 on his watch and no sign of his blonde friend. He had specifically told him to be here before 6:30 and when Naruto didn't show up at the appointed time he got annoyed. So now he was alone waiting for the bus which was probably arriving any minute now. He sighed and began busying himself with checking his bag…just to pass the time as well as keep himself calm and preoccupied.

The brown haired boy took a seat on the ground and pulled his duffel bag onto his lap. He unzipped and began a quick check list in his mind. A few sets of clothes, bathroom essentials, some school supplies and a number of his personal items were all there. Next, Tsukune checked his other pockets on the duffle bag, the smaller ones. He found a small digital camera on one pocket along with a pack of batteries while the rest weren't important.

After checking both his bags, the duffel and school bag, Tsukune stood up and glanced at his watch again. It read 6:59. He had done all that checking in 4 minutes and when he glanced around for his friend…he was nowhere to be found. "Damn it Naruto, the bus is going to be here soon."

The bus arrived.

Tsukune, not seeing Naruto anywhere, hung his head in depression. Looks like he'll be going to the first day of school alone this year. Grabbing his bag he stepped in the bus and took a seat at the very back…he didn't even greet the driver. It was only after he had settled in his seat did he hear a familiar voice shouting.

"Wait!! Don't leave me behind!" Someone cried out.

Tsukune's head jerked slightly at the voice, making him turn his attention up front. He saw Naruto suddenly come flying in….and crashing into the bus driver.

The brown haired boy laughed and shook his head at him. "Geez Naruto, talk about photo finish."

His blonde friend recovered quickly and shook a fist at him in anger. "Shut up Tsukune! You could have called earlier to tell me what time it was. You know how forgetful I can be!"

Before the two can start an argument the bus driver intervened.

"_**Excuse me, sunny boy.."**_ He said an eerie voice. _**"I have to start driving…now get off me." **_the bus driver flashed a creepy looking grin at the blonde hanging on to him.

After seeing that, Naruto didn't need to be told twice as he quickly got off of the scary looking driver and into the seat next to Tsukune. He trembled in fear. That driver was seriously freaky. Even his voice sounded creepy.

Tsukune was thinking the same thing except he wasn't as scared as Naruto since he wasn't close enough to see the drivers actual appearance. From a far he just looked like any other bus driver…with only one exception. This driver's eyes were glowing. That was the only thing that frightened him.

A few minutes into the drive, things had started to lighten up. Naruto and Tsukune eventually forgot about the driver and began taking in their surroundings. They glanced around them and noticed something rather odd.

"Hey, where are the other students? How come we're the only ones here?" asked Tsukune.

His best friend scratched his head. "Maybe they were late waking up and missed the bus?" He offered.

The browned haired boy shook his head. "I can only see you doing that." he stated bluntly.

"Oh yeah? Then what do you suppose happened to them?" Naruto replied.

Tsukune thought for a moment. He couldn't think of anything so he shrugged it off. "Don't know."

Naruto shook his head. "Whatever, let's just talk about something else."

And so the rest of the time in the bus to Youkai academy, was spent chatting and talking about their new high school life. Neither noticed the growing smile of the bus driver up front.

There were very little things that Naruto feared. A few of them were scary stories like omens or legends of monsters or scary looking strangers. Those he actually found frightening. So when the driver decided to speak, after a long time being silent, Naruto was overcome with fear. And that intensified when the bus entered a pitch black tunnel.

"_**You boys…are students attending Youkai academy?" **_The driver asked eerily.

Naruto didn't speak and so turned to Tsukune and gestured for him to answer the man.

Seeing his friend's gesture, Tsukune nodded and answered. "Y-yeah, that's correct driver-san."

There was a pause before the driver spoke once more. _**"Then I must warn you… Youkai academy is a very… horrifying place." **_The bus driver let out a cackle. _**"Be prepared, once we get out of this tunnel… there's no turning back."**_

Those last few words were uttered so ominously that it sent chills running up the two teens' spines. Just what was this guy talking about?

Another minute later the bus had finally arrived and when it stopped, Naruto was the first to get out. Tsukune followed soon after, having taken his time to grab his belongings. As soon as both boys were out, the driver closed the door and drove back into the tunnel. That relieved the two teens.

"Whew. I thought we'd never get out of that bus…that guy was nuts." Naruto commented.

Tsukune nodded in agreement. It was his first ever encounter with someone like that and he had to wonder if what the man said was true. Right now he was currently facing a scarecrow. It stood near a dead looking tree with a pumpkin for a head carrying a wooden sign reading "Welcome to Youkai Academy." Before the teen could take a proper look around him, his friend suddenly screamed.

"AHHH!"

"Naruto! What is it?!" Tsukune shouted in alarm. He was thinking that something terrible had happened to his friend. But when he turned to look, he found him hunched near the entrance to the tunnel. He ran up to him.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Naruto nodded as comical tears fell from his eyes.

"What is it?" Tsukune asked him.

"I forgot my duffel bag Sniff…" The blonde answered.

Tsukune face faulted at that. "You're crying over that?" he really wanted to smack Naruto over the head for being so careless. _What am I going to do with him? _The teen sighed and reached over to comfort the weeping blonde. "Look, if you're worried about the clothes you'll be wearing later on tonight, I'll lend you my extra pair. As for the underwear issue…you'll have to stick with the ones you have on right now because there's now way in hell I'm sharing mines with you!"

"That's not it!!" Naruto cried out grabbing the confused teen and shaking him violently. "I left something very important in there!"

"What important thing could you have left in there?!" Tsukune shouted back. Then it occurred to him, the reason why Naruto was so depressed about forgetting his bag…. "NARUTO! Porn isn't important!"

The blonde's jaw dropped at what his friend had accused him of bringing. How long have they been friends, 8 years? What the hell was he thinking? "I'm not a pervert! How could you even say that!"

"You said something important and that was the only thing I could think of." Tsukune defended. "What else could it be?"

Naruto cursed mentally. He couldn't just tell him that he had ninja tools and weapons in that bag. That would blow his cover. If he had told Tsukune a long time ago about him being a ninja then it wouldn't be such a big deal, but he didn't. "You know what? Lets just go. Forget about this thing." The blonde left it at that and began walking towards the creepy looking school that he spotted earlier.

The brown haired teen just looked at his friend in confusion. He was expecting Naruto to shout out his answer and continue on with the argument, but he didn't. That was rather unusual of him.

"Hey, hurry up!" Naruto said calling back to him.

Tsukune quickly followed suit while shaking his head. His friend can be so strange at times.

A few minutes later found the two teens going through the creepy looking woods. It was even more frightening with the numerous tombstones and dead trees that surrounded them as they continued to walk down the trail leading to -what they hoped was- the school. You'd think that the scenery would scare them, but that was not the case. In fact, the two just silently walked completely ignoring their surroundings.

"Hey Naruto…" Tsukune spoke out, breaking the silence. "Are you still mad about the whole porn thing?"

"No…" was the blonde's reply. "Its no big deal, just forget about it."

Tsukune was about to speak again when something caught his attention. "What was that?"

"Huh?" the blonde genin stopped walking and turned his attention on his friend. "What are you talking about?"

"Shh…be quiet for a minute. I thought I heard something." Tsukune told him, looking around.

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto perked his ear up and listened. There was nothing at first… but after a moment he began to hear something. A clicking noise. It sounded like it was coming in their direction rather fast. "Tsukune… I think we should go now."

The other teen nodded, but before they could move there was a shout.

"Look out!"

Both Naruto and Tsukune didn't have time to react as someone riding a bike slammed into them…knocking the two to the ground. Tsukune was the first to recover and when he opened his eyes he found himself staring at a girl. A beautiful girl that stared back at him with her beautiful green eyes. _What a babe!_ was the only thing he could describe her as at that moment. The way her haired flowed freely by the sudden gust of wind made her already gorgeous face even more stunning. It was only after a few seconds of gawking did he notice their position. And when he did, what he saw made him blush.

"I-I'm s-so sorry!" The pink haired girl cried out also finding out about their position. She quickly pushed herself off of him and looked away shyly. "S-sorry."

"I-its ok…really!" Tsukune told her, getting up as well. He began brushing himself off when something came dropping from his face. _What the?_ He touched his cheek and flinched at the stinging sensation. When he withdrew his hand he found blood on his fingers. _How did that happen? Did the fall do that?_

The girl noticed this as well and cried out. "You're bleeding!" she took out a pink handkerchief and stepped closer to him. "Here, let me get that for you."

"N-no its okay I got it." Tsukune tried to say, but either way the girl had already done it. And when she did the teen had a pretty good feel of her breast as she literally pressed herself against him just to wipe the blood.

_This is too much I can't hold it! _A drop of blood escaped Tsukune's nose, surprising the girl.

"Now your nose is bleeding. I'm soo sorry!" she continued to care for Tsukune, treating his cheek wound with a bandage until the aroma of the blood filled her sensitive nose. Almost immediately she was put into a trance. This didn't go unnoticed by Tsukune, however.

"A-are you okay?" he asked nervously. The unnamed girl was acting weirdly and the way she

looked at him made it hard for the boy not to blush.

"That smell…blood." she leaned in closer to him. "I can't….I cant take it anymore."

That was the only warning that Tsukune could get before the girl suddenly bit him in the neck. With wide eyes Tsukune cried out in surprise. "AHHH!!"

Naruto awoke a second later after hearing his friend scream. He groaned and pushed the bike off of him while rubbing his throbbing nose. _That hurt like a mother fucker_! he shook his head and looked for his buddy but when he found him…the blonde can only stare in shock along with multiple other emotions: Envy, anger, depression, jealousy and all that.

"TSUKUNE YOU LUCKY BASTARD!!" Naruto yelled breaking -what looked like to the blonde- the intimate moment that the two were having. It wasn't fair! Why did he get stuck with a bike while his friend got a hot looking girl. This was so not cool.

"N-Naruto this isn't what it looks like!" Tsukune frantically said, hands flailing around wildly. "SHE BIT ME!" the teen pointed towards the bowing girl.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." she kept repeating.

The blonde shot out from his spot and was next to the two blushing teens within moments. "BIT YOU?!" the blonde repeated. "She looked like she was giving you some love."

The pink haired girl blushed a deep shade of red at the comment. Although it wasn't necessarily true, she couldn't help but agree with the blonde. Who wouldn't take it like that?…. If they saw from his angle.

"No, you gotta believe me dude!…. I can even prove it." Tsukune tilted his head to the side allowing his neck to be exposed. "See!? Bite marks!"

The blonde stared at the neck for a moment before hanging his head so that his hair covered his eyes. Silently placing a hand on his buddies shoulder Naruto spoke in a trembling voice. "We're pals, right?"

Tsukune blinked. "Naruto?"

The blonde lifted his head up at his best friend to show tears and quivering lips. Tsukune sweat dropped and took a slight step back. "Did you have to rub it in??" Naruto said, crying now. "I told you she gave you a kiss. Just look at that mark!!"

"WHAT!?" Tsukune immediately began to feel for the bite. He found nothing, no bite mark, just a slightly faded red bruise. "But…How??"

Naruto didn't let him ponder as he began to shake him again. "I envy you, Tsukune! Its only the first day and already you got a drop dead gorgeous girl all over you. Give me some of your luck will you??" he pleaded.

Seeing the boy she had feed upon get harassed by the blonde, the pink haired girl stepped in to intervene. "Stop it!" she cried out loud.

Naruto immediately let go of the dizzy eyed Tsukune and looked at her. Now that she got their attention she took a deep breath and bowed once more.

"What he said was true Blonde-san, and I'm really sorry for doing that." the girl said giving her most apologetic face. "Its just that I tend to lose myself when I smell blood…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her. "Why is that?"

She smiled at them shyly before replying. "I may not look like it, but in truth, I'm a vampire."

The two boys blinked and stayed silent. _A vampire? Is she serious?_ They both thought.

Not waiting on them to reply, the pink haired girl asked them a question. "Are you two by chance, going to Youkai Academy?" her voice was sweet and kind when she asked this.

They both nodded dumbly, temporarily forgetting about what they were talking about. The girl suddenly smiled and latched onto both of their arms. "That's so great!" she said. "Can we be friends then?"

Once again, the two were lost for words and so nodded.

"Thank you so much! I was worried about not making friends." she told them. " By the way, my name is Moka Akashiya." she gave them a very lovely smile.

Naruto broke out of his trance and introduced himself. "Pleased to meet you Moka-chan! The name's Naruto Uzumaki and my friend here is-"

"Tsukune, Tsukune Aono." the brown haired teen said, not wanting Naruto to introduce him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, Tsukune-kun, Naruto-kun. Lets stick together from now on okay?" Moka said. Her smile radiating a pure happiness.

"You bet!" Naruto cheered.

Tsukune on the other hand just settled with a smile and a nod. Maybe this school year will be okay. With friends like Naruto, a hyperactive blonde, and Moka, a beautiful girl they just met, around high school life will be quite interesting. He rubbed his neck a bit. Now if only he can figure out why Moka would bite him. _Seriously, what's up with the vampire thing??_

The entrance ceremony for Youkai academy was long and boring. Naruto sat fidgeting in his seat, fighting the urge to groan and create some sort of chaos, but that was proving to be difficult. Without his best friend, Tsukune who was separated from him alongside Moka (earlier that morning), to contain him, his urge for creating mischief was close to bursting out. So if the ceremony didn't end soon, then the school will have a king of pranks to deal with. And in the first day of school too!

"And that concludes the ceremony." the speaker, a strange looking priest, finally said.

Naruto, along with a number of other students, jumped into the air, cheering. As soon as they were let out, the blonde genin rushed to grab his schedule and then proceeded to find his friend. Sadly, after a full 15 minutes of looking around, he couldn't find either of them. Sighing, he made his way towards his only class of the day. Homeroom in room 163.

While he was he looking for the room, he took in the school's environment. Having been swept away so suddenly when he first arrived, along with his two friends, Naruto didn't get a chance to examine the school properly. Though as he continued to walk, he couldn't help but be awed at the beauty inside the school building. It was really different from the outside, which resembled a haunted mansion. The inside was clean and well, rich looking…fancy is the word. The ninja had never been to any school that was this elegant. He was very impressed.

Finally arriving at his designated room, the blonde readied himself. He took a calm and collective breath before pulling the sliding door open and stepping inside. He was expecting a nice looking room with an equally nice looking students and a lovely teacher inside. What he found was quite the opposite. The room was dull looking with a bit of light colored walls and wooden row of desks, while the only occupants were a few sleeping, bored, and uncaring looking students, female and male. Even the teacher that he was expecting to greet wasn't there.

The people inside gave a quick glance at him before going back to their own business. _So much for a warm welcome…_. Thought the blonde as he walked to the back of the room to take the seat nearest to the back corner. It was the only open desk that was somewhat close by the window. The whole row next to it was already taken, and although there were still a lot of seats open, he settled with this one.

"First day and its already starting to suck… " Naruto grumbled to himself. He must have been a little too loud because the person sitting by the windows next to him decided to reply.

"Yeah, tell me about it…just lost my only friends in this school… damn crowd…" The person said. His voice muffled because he had his head down. Funnily enough, he sounded familiar.

"Same here…" the blonde said, not bothering to look at the strange person. He leaned back on his chair staring at the ceiling. "…Came here with two friends and I lost both of them within a minute after we arrived."

Then, as if driven by the same force, both Naruto and the mysterious student turned their attention on each other, the stranger lifting his head up to look at him while Naruto lowered his gaze on to the stranger…. Both blinked before their eye's widened in surprise.

"Tsukune!!"

"Naruto!!"

Both boys said at the same time. A moment later they laughed causing the other students, including the arriving ones, to look up at them in amusement. Though after a few seconds of looking on they got bored and returned to their own activities.

"This is so cool." grinned Naruto. "I can't believe you're in this class."

"I can't believe it myself." Tsukune said truthfully, "To be honest with you, I was expecting to be stuck in math class with this beautiful women that presented during the ceremony."

The blonde laughed a bit. "Well, its nice to have you here. I thought for sure you weren't going to be in my class."

With that, a conversation with the two friends began. It lasted only for a short while as the bell rang, signaling the start of class. Gradually, students began to pile in and the once quiet room erupted with life as sounds of laughter and chatting filled its peaceful atmosphere. A few minutes passed by and as the class's volume of noise began to escalate the door to the room suddenly slid open and in came a short golden haired women baring a friendly smile. The teacher was here.

"Sorry I'm late class." she said as she took her place behind the desk. "Alright, my name is Shizuka Nekonome and I'll be your homeroom teacher. The reason for arriving so late is because I was called by the headmaster about a certain matter. Now, before I begin class, I'd like to know if there is an Uzumaki Naruto in this room."

Naruto was surprised to be called at the very start of class. He had to wonder if he did anything wrong. He glanced at Tsukune who gave a clueless look and a shrug.

The blonde hesitantly raised his hand. "Um…. that would be me sensei."

Nearly the entire class as well as the teacher turned their attention at him. The friendly looking teacher gave a nod before smiling. "Naruto-kun, the Board Chairman wanted me to inform you that your belongings that you had left at the bus had been brought over to your room in the dorms."

Hearing the news Naruto thrust his hand in the air as a sign of victory. "Yes!" His stuff was ok! And the best part about it was that his ninja scroll, the one filled with his entire ninja tools, gears and everything else he tossed in it, was safe. He really didn't know what he would do if they were lost.

"You hear that Tsukune? I got my bags back!" The blonde ninja continued to cheer in his desk, ignoring the entire class that were looking.

Tsukune for his part, was relieved to know that he wouldn't have to share his clothes with Naruto. And when Naruto began to take things a bit to far in his celebration, like standing on his desk to dance, he had to put a stop to it. "I hear you. I hear you, now calm down Naruto. You're embarrassing me." he said gesturing Naruto to get down.

As karma would have it the blonde lost his footing and promptly fell off the desk, crashing his back first onto the floor. The entire class erupted in laughter, Tsukune and even the teacher followed soon after. They just couldn't hold it.

"Oww…" groaned Naruto as he got up from the floor and into his desk.

"I told you to get down." laughed Tsukune. "That's what you get for not listening."

Some people were clutching their stomachs while a few students banged there head on their desk. That little performance sure brightened their day. It was only after Moka, who had finally found her class, stepped in did the class stop laughing.

Tsukune had his mouth hanging while Naruto was too busy nursing his head to look up front. The class however, had a different reaction. The male part of the class were practically blushing and drooling at seeing Moka while the girls looked at her in envy. She had beaten them in both looks and popularity that's for sure.

"Sorry for being late sensei." Moka said bowing. " I got lost after the ceremony and couldn't find my way around." she then turned to the class. "My name is Akashiya Moka, I hope we can all get along."

The sensei just smiled and allowed her in. Not bothering to mark her down for being late. It really wasn't necessary since it was just the first day.

Almost immediately the males began calling out to her. Praising her and even asking if she was single. Moka of course ignored them and instead looked over them to see if she knew anyone. She was in luck for as soon as she saw Tsukune and Naruto she immediately made her way to them.

"Tsukune-kun, Naruto-kun!" she called out happily. Once she was close enough she launched herself at her brown haired friend.

Much of the class, particularly the boys, were shocked to see why such a gorgeous looking girl would do that to him or rather they were shocked to see her skirt flip up and flash them with her exposed panties.

"M-Moka-san" Tsukune yelped.

Naruto just grinned at his friend, not at all jealous or envious of the obvious affection that Tsukune was getting from Moka. He got over all of that already so Naruto wasn't at all affected. In fact he was happy to see them both look happy.

"Welcome to the fun class Moka-chan." Naruto said giving her a goofy grin.

The pink haired girl giggled a bit before letting go of the stunned looking Tsukune. He was still not used to the hugs that she was giving him. "Thanks Naruto-kun, it's great to have both of you in my class."

After the short exchange between the three friends they broke apart and headed to their respected desks. Since Moka just got there she was placed in a seat a few desks away from her two friends, much to the displeasure of Naruto and Tsukune. From there on class began, for real this time. Looks like school was starting to look normal….

"As you all know" the teacher began to explain. "This school was built for monsters to attend."

…..Or it was just getting weirder…..

At the word 'monsters' both Tsukune and Naruto, who had been grinning happily about something, suddenly perked up. _Monsters? What was the teacher talking about? _They both thought. They looked around them to see if anyone was finding this announcement rather strange. There were no signs of it whatsoever. All the students looked as if they have heard of this before. Both shrugging at each other, the two teens continued to listen… This time with a bit of interest and a feeling of unease, settling in their stomach.

"Since the humans had taken over our world we had to go into hiding for a while." Nekonome-sensei lectured happily. "So in order to coexist with them, this school was built to help teach us to live with them."

Naruto gulped. This was starting to get freakier by the second. He glanced over to his friend and found him staring back with the same nervous expression that he himself was also wearing.

"But sensei." A student spoke out. It was the guy in front of Naruto and judging by the way he looked, he was not the friendly type. "Wouldn't it be better to eat the humans?"

Now that question made the two human teens very nervous. They were bordering from being nervous to being scared.

"And as for the women." The student let out a very long tongue. "I find it better if they were molested."

Despite the comment and the abnormal looking tongue, Naruto couldn't help but get angry rather than get scared. Tsukune had the same feeling as him and it only turned into a killing intent when the same long-tongued student gave Moka a hungry look. His slimy tongue flickering at her. There was no way in hell they were going to let that guy get close to her. It was only by luck that Moka didn't notice the look she was getting from the rest of the males…especially the guy in front of Naruto.

The teacher meanwhile, checked her roster. She found the student's name and spoke up. "Komiya Saizou-kun? I'm afraid that wouldn't be necessary." She said cheerfully. It seems she never gets serious at all. "You see, there's a special barrier around this school that prevents humans from entering inside. Though if by chance there were humans that manage to sneak in then they will be hunted and killed." she finished saying.

That caught the only two humans' attention. They immediately forgot about their anger for the student, now known as Saizuo and sunk back in their seats. Now they were really starting to believe that they were in a monster school. And at that exact same time, the school's intercom sounded.

"_**Pardon the interruption, this is the Board Chairman speaking." **_spoke the intercom, causing the class to pay full attention. _**"It seems there has been a breach in the barrier, so there is a possibility that one or more humans might have entered the school grounds. Though we are still thoroughly checking the breach, I want all teachers to stay alert. Thank you." **_

And with that the message ended.

The class was quickly filled with excitement about the breach, while Naruto was panicking like crazy. And his best friend was in a similar state. They had both, just now, realized the warning that they had heard from the creepy bus driver from earlier…what the hell did they get themselves into?? Things couldn't possibly get any worse could it??

"I think we should help look for these humans sensei." Saizou, the long tongued freak, suggested. "They might be already here inside the school…and just a while ago I could have sworn I smelled one in here." The monster in disguise began sniffing the air.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! _Was the only word being repeated over and over in Naruto's mind. He and Tsukune were both in trouble now. They needed to find a way to get out of this mess. And fast.

"Y-Yeah!" Naruto suddenly said causing his best friend to look at him in shock. "I smelled one too…it was close by!" the blonde made a sniffing motion. This caused the rest of the class minus the teacher to do the same.

Tsukune took this opportunity to pull Naruto's arm to get his attention. Moka, who was a few seats away from them, just stared at her two friends curiously. She was wondering why they looked uncomfortable.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing!" Tsukune whispered frantically with panic in his voice. "Are you crazy?!"

"Just play along, damn it." Naruto whispered back. He was keeping a close eye on the other students to see if they were looking at them.

"How is that going to help?! We're freakin' humans!" Tsukune was looking more scared than he was. "That'll only make things worse."

"Just act like you smell a human or something! It will help! Just trust me!"

Tsukune looked at him for a moment. He had a bad feeling about this. Glancing around, everyone was still sniffing the air….

"YEAH! you're right Naruto" Tsukune spoke in a very loud tone. "I do smell a human and it's right here in this room."

Naruto's jaw dropped at what his friend had just said. He banged his head on his desk repeatedly. _Oh for the love of god he just had to say that! Doesn't he ever think before speaking?!_

"Now that you mentioned it again. I do smell human in here." The Saizou guy agreed. A hungry look suddenly adorned his face.

Both Tsukune and Naruto stiffened. This was not good…

Nekonome-sensei was looking less interested on what was happening. In fact she just looked like she was going to continue on with her lecture. She raised her hand and was about to clap for everyone's attention when she was interrupted.

"Hey teacher, I think we should have everyone show their monster form just to check if everyone here isn't human." Once again the same freak, who just happened to like speaking his mind, gave his suggestion.

Naruto and Tsukune both wanted to strangle the guy. Unfortunately, for them they couldn't do that, for it will draw attention on them…and that's the last thing they wanted right now. So they both settled with cursing him silently. While giving a subtle glare.

The trouble student glanced at them both after feeling the glares. Naruto and Tsukune just whistled innocently. Saizou just took it as his mind playing tricks on him and so turned to face the teacher once more.

"I can't allow that Saizou-kun." explained the teacher. Tsukune and Naruto silently gave a cheer at her. _Way to go sensei! _"There are rules that you must obey. And one of them is that all monsters must stay in their human forms at all times and they must never reveal their true forms…unless it's a special occasion."

"Isn't this one of those special occasions'?" asked the tongue freak/pervert.

The teacher put up a thinking pose at this. Her left index finger tapping her chin while her right hand held on to her left elbow, keeping it steady. She was actually thinking about the question really seriously.

_Don't listen to him Nekonome sensei! _Naruto mentally shouted.

_Lord if I get eaten here or killed… please get someone to take care of my parents…they can be helpless at times. _Tsukune was praying silently. Anime tears pouring down his cheeks. Luckily, no one noticed. It would be weird for the other monster students to see him like that…it would also make them suspicious.

Sadly, they didn't get what they wanted.

"Alright, I guess I'll make this as an exception." the teacher said finally, her cheery voice not making things better for Naruto and Tsukune. "We'll go by rows…starting from the row closest to the door, from the front desk all the way to the back. Alright?"

A chorus of "Yes ma'am!" came from the excited class. All were happy except for a few. Namely, the two frightened friends in the back… Death was coming their way.

The blonde ninja turned his glare on his best friend. "You just had to mention that there was a human in here…nice one.."

Tsukune flinched slightly. "Hey, you're the one that told me to do something!"

"Aono-kun! Uzumaki-kun! Please be quiet while other students are presenting." The blonde teacher commanded.

They obeyed and turned their attention on the current student who was presenting…it was a girl and she didn't look too pleased. She wore a different type of uniform, but with the same short skirt while her blue hair was tied in a short ponytail. The most noticeable features was her chest. Overall she was stunningly beautiful like Moka and not to mention she was well endowed.

"You boys are rude." the girl said crossing her arms. This had the effect of causing the hot blooded males to go wild over her looks.

Moka looked a little jealous as she saw her two friends mesmerized by the bombshell beauty. She gripped the cross that she had around her neck, tightly. Somehow she felt like lunging at the girl in front of her and popping those… melons…

"They're bouncing Tsukune, look." Naruto commented as if in a trance.

Tsukune can only stare and shake his head up and down slowly… Indeed they were bouncing… He stayed like that for another second before catching Moka's appearance. She looked a little mad.

Seeing the students about to lose themselves once more the teacher quickly slammed her roster on the desk. This caused everyone to stop and look up. "We're getting nowhere with this, so from now until everyone's finished, I'd like no interruptions." The class silently nod in response. They finally know what an angry teacher looked like. "Good, now you may continue dear."

The presenting girl smiled "My name is Kurumu Kurono and I'm a succubus." she said proudly as she transformed. Large bat like wings sprouted from her back as a tail grew from, what looked like her ass. Finishing her transformation, were long razor sharp nails. Using those, she pointed at Naruto who was looking at her in a mixture of wonder and horror. "My goal is to have every guy in this school!"

Numerous cat calls erupted amongst the male body of the class. Kurumu smirked at Moka who just glared back.

Getting even more frightened and desperate, Tsukune and Naruto began to whisper to each other about what they were going to do. Should they make a run for it? They weren't so sure… and there was still Moka to consider. They couldn't just leave her here.

"Okay, next." the teacher shouted.

The males went silent instantly along with Naruto and Tsukune who paid attention once more. They're escape planning postponed as their friend was next to present. Once Kurumu had finish her presentation and had sat down, Moka stood up.

"I've already introduced myself earlier so I'll just tell you what I am." She took a deep breath and glanced at her two friends for support. Naruto gave her a grin and thumbs-up while Tsukune smiled and nodded. Even if they were scared and in a panic they still had to give encouragement for their only female friend. Moka returned their gesture with a smile of her own and continued on with her introduction. "I'm a vampire." This had caused a couple of gasps while others looked at her in disbelief… Kurumu was one of them.

"There's no way you're a vampire." A student commented.

"I said no interruptions." Nekonome-sensei said glaring at the student who had spoken. "You may continue Moka-chan."

The self-proclaimed vampire nodded. "The reason why I can't show you what my form looks like is because of this rosary." she lifted her cross necklace up and showed it around the class. "It was a seal placed on me that limits my powers as well as locking away my true form."

Naruto turned his head at Tsukune. "Shit! What the hell are we supposed to do now." he whispered to him. Thankfully, they were sitting at the back in the last two rows, so they had time to think about what to do next.

"Why are you asking me?! I have no clue what to do!" Tsukune whispered back. "Why don't you use those prankster skills of yours to give us some distraction or something."

Naruto stayed silent… his mind going over numerous scenarios on what could happen if he were to use tactics. Better yet, why doesn't he use some ninjutsu like his henge no justsu… of course! Why didn't he think of that. Now all he needed to worry about was Tsukune. He looked up to see how much time they had left… not too many, they were already on the row next to his….shit…

"Naruto! Have you got a plan yet??" Tsukune asked, his voice still in whispering mode.

The blonde nodded. "I do but… I don't know how to execute it yet…. Let me think for another minute."

"We don't have anymore time."

"Tsukune !Naruto! This is your last warning!" The teacher said scowling at them.

The boys flinched and pretty soon it was Saizou's turn…. And to their surprise, he was an orc. He smirked at the class as he sat back down. He didn't brag this time…

"Next up, Naruto-kun." The teacher announced happily. She seemed more happier now. The class had to wonder why…

_Crap this is now or never… _Naruto thought as he stood up to present his 'form' . He gave a quick glance at Tsukune who had his eyes shut tightly, no doubt waiting for the coming death. He nodded at the class and put both hands behind his back, forming fast and subtle hand seals. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm a.." Naruto was suddenly engulfed by smoke. And when it cleared a fox humanoid type of monster appeared in his place. "Fox demon or kitsune."

Tsukune's jaw dropped at Naruto's appearance. He was speechless. How the hell did his blonde friend do that?!

The bulk of the class didn't seem to be surprised. And when Naruto glanced around, he found out why. A few of the students were kitsune monsters as well, they even waved at him with a friendly or shy smile. Oh! And did he mention they were all female kitsunes.

Sitting back down he dispelled his henge and sighed in relief. Not a moment after the next person presented, Naruto's attention was jerked back at Tsukune who was looking at him with his mouth wide open.

"How the hell did you do that?!" he whispered in surprise.

Naruto sweat dropped and scratched his cheek…he forgot that he still hadn't told him that he was a ninja. He had to think up something fast. "I, um…I used magic?"

"You never told me you were a magician!"

"Well now I did!"

"Quick then, do that magic stuff on me." he whispered desperately, tugging his arm.

"I-I cant!" Naruto told him.

"What do you mean you can't!"

"I can only use magic on myself." The blonde explained. He looked up to see 2 more students were left till his friend was next… Shit. Looks like he had to use the Kagebunshin no jutsu even if it was going to be the first time he ever used it.

Tsukune was in turmoil inside. He was going to get caught, and most likely eaten and his friend was doing only one thing. Playing with his fingers.

"Naruto this is no time to be playing rock, paper, scissors with yourself!" he nearly cried out.

"Tsukune Aono. Your turn." Nekonome-sensei said, a smile of amusement plastered on her face. Whatever happened to the other two students from before?

Tsukune gulped and shakily stood up. Someone help him!

Naruto cursed. Shadow clones wasn't going to help… so he went with his second plan that he had. The blonde ninja silently reached into his pocket to pull out 3 marble sized smoke bombs that he had packed as a precaution. He then expertly tossed them on the floor.

A flash and the whole entire classroom was engulfed in thick grayish smoke.

Cries of surprise went up as students coughed.

Tsukune who was caught in surprise was suddenly jerked back down to his seat.

"Quick, take these!" Naruto said, handing Tsukune a………….plastic toy teeth?

"What the hell?! Where did you get these??" Tsukune asked.

"I got them from a cereal box this morning…it was a good thing I took it with me…."Naruto replied grinning slightly at his plan. "Put 'em on and pretend you're a vampire like Moka-chan." There was a pause as Naruto looked up. His smoke bomb was starting to fade away. "And make it quick! The smoke is clearing."

The brown haired boy shook his head in disbelief. This is ridiculous… How is this going to help… He stared at Naruto…then at the clearing smoke…then at the toy teeth on his palm. Screw it…

Tsukune tore open the bag and pulled out the teeth before shoving it in his mouth…how uncomfortable it was inside… it felt like it was meant for a kid's mouth.

Once the smoke had cleared and the chaos of the class had been dealt with, Nekonome continued on with the last presentation. She was still rather surprised at the sudden smoke that had occurred… and she had to wonder if it had to do with a certain blonde fox boy.

"Sorry for the interruption… you may continue Tsukune-kun." she said.

The said student stood up once more, his mouth oddly shaped. He gulped and gave an awkward smile baring his toy teeth at them. "Ahaha….I'm also a vampire." he said…except it was very muffled and hard to understand.

The class sweat dropped at his speech, but was never the less surprised. Now they had two vampires. Moka was especially intrigued, and when she thought about it more, she couldn't help but blush… she had drank blood from another vampire. Did that mean she marked him as her…no, she shook her head. This was too much, she needed to relax… she'll ask him about that later… maybe.

"Alright, that concludes our check-up." Nekonome-sensei said. "Now lets continue on where we left off."

Tsukune sighed and sat back down. That was close…

"See! I knew it would work." Naruto whispered, grinning like an idiot. He began slapping Tsukune's back in victory.

That proved to be a bad idea….

Smacking Tsukune on the back one last time had 2 effects… 2 things that had Naruto panicking like crazy. The first was Tsukune's fake vampire teeth popping out of his mouth and on to the floor. The second… was that the said item was picked up by Saizou, the dreaded long tongued perverted orc.

_Oh fuck!! _Both boys thought at the same time.

"Hey let me get that for you….huh what the hell is this?" the orc slowly looked closer at it.

Naruto, who had totally lost his rational thinking did the only thing that came in mind… he poked the orc's eyes.

"AHHHHH my eyes!!" Saizou cried out in pain. He clutched his eyes, dropping the toy teeth in the process.

Once recovered the two teens crouched low in their desk as another round of chaos ensued. Boy things are getting wilder. Will class ever have a proper lesson….they hoped not.

**Lunch…**

"Food…." grumbled Naruto. He and Tsukune lay on the ground at the rooftops drinking the only human beverage they can find… Water. It was the only thing that they were able to get since lunch had started. Moka had been held back by the teacher for some reason and so couldn't come with them to get lunch. They had decided to wait for her, but she insisted that they should go and get something to eat. At her reassurance the two of them obeyed and went to grab a bite, promising to meet up with her somewhere near the school's library.

Originally, they would have eaten in the cafeteria, but after seeing a few of the food that they saw being served there, they immediately lost their appetite. Naruto could have sworn one of the student's soup had flies in them. So they just settled with ordering water bottles which, thankfully enough, was available.

Stomachs continued to growl as time passed. The teens had already finished most their water and was currently staring over the railings that surrounded the rooftops. Neither one spoke as the hunger continued to eat away at their energy.

Silence…

No words…

Then…

"Hey Tsukune," Naruto spoke, his voice heavy with depression for the lack of food. "Why are we still here…?"

"It's for Moka…we cant leave her here all by herself… we even said that we'd stick together and enjoy high school." Tsukune replied. He was equally drained of energy. Even just thinking was getting hard.

"I know but-"

Naruto was immediately cut off as the door to the roof opened. They jolted up thinking that it was some monster coming to eat up there. They were surprised to see a slightly winded, Moka.

"There you two are. I've been looking all over for you." she said walking over to them.

The pink haired beauty stopped in front of them both with her arms crossed. She put on a cute pout. "You guys ditched me…I waited for nearly 20 minutes."

"We're sorry Moka-san…we totally forgot… and to tell you the truth we forgot where it was." Tsukune lied. The truth was they were both too scared to get near anymore buildings. With all the monsters in the school, keeping a low profile would be smart.

Naruto nodded a little. He really couldn't start a conversation anymore…not with an empty stomach.

Moka looked at the two in worry. They weren't the happy and energetic guys that she befriended. "You two look like zombies. Is there anything wrong?"

Nothing but silence…

"You guys must be hungry…why don't we go get something to eat. I haven't had anything to eat since this morning." At the last statement, she glanced at Tsukune and giggled slightly.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He had to get something down his stomach, and now! "AHHH!! I don't care anymore!" He yelled startling both of his friends. "Tsukune! Lets go!"

"But what about…"

"Forget about it! Right now I'm in a state where I'll eat just about anything." with that Naruto turned his attention and said. "Lead the way Moka-chan."

The pink haired vampire blinked at him for a moment before grabbing their hands and pulling them towards the open door. She was excited to have her first lunch with her new friends. And she knew just the place to eat at.

"Moka…" said Tsukune.

"Yes?" she replied.

"This isn't really the type of food that we had in mind…" Naruto said tapping the soda machine in front of him.

The three friends were currently staring at the large selection of refreshments in front of them. Naruto and Tsukune were rather confused as to why Moka would lead them here. There was no food stands anywhere in sight.

"You guys were hungry right? Well here's some food." Moka said cheerfully. She pulled out some change out of her pocket and bought herself a drink. A bright red can of tomato juice.

"Well… this isn't exactly food to us…" Tsukune told her, while scratching his cheeks.

"You eat something else other than fluids, Tsukune?" Moka asked curiously, wanting to know what types of food that her vampire companion ate.

"Tsukune, c'mon just pick one out will ya?" Naruto said impatiently. He was tapping his foot as he waited on his friend.

"I don't know Naruto… why should we try these if we didn't even try the food in the cafeteria. And besides I've never seen these brands of drinks before." the brown haired teen whispered.

"They served water didn't they? I'm sure these are okay to drink." Naruto continued to pressure his friend into buying one. Since he didn't have his wallet with him, he had to rely on Tsukune's own money.

Tsukune hung his head in defeat and pulled out his wallet. "Alright, hurry up and choose one…before I change my mind."

The blonde genin cheered and pointed at the drink he wanted. " I want this one

since this one matches my hair!"

His best friend hesitated for a moment before nodding. Once they both had their drinks they walked over to Moka who was sitting on a bench happily drinking her tomato juice. They took a seat on either side of her and began to open their own drinks.

Moka smiled happily at them both. This was exactly what she'd always wanted to happen with friends. It felt really nice to enjoy a lunch with them. She took another sip of her drink before catching the beverage that Naruto chose.

"I didn't know you were into those types of drinks Naruto." she said in surprise.

Naruto blinked at her as he thirstily drank the yellow liquid. Warm salty and also bitter fluids washed down his throat as he continued to drink. After gulping down 3 mouthfuls of the drink, he stopped.

"What the hell is this?" he asked, gagging slightly. "Its warm…"

Tsukune, who had been watching Naruto gulp the yellow beverage down, turned towards Moka for an explanation. He had yet to drink his own. There was just something bugging him about it… like it wasn't going to taste very well…

"You didn't know?" asked Moka in confusion. "That's urine straight from the toilets."

Naruto went bug eyed and began to frantically vomit the drink back out. Tsukune on the other hand was laughing at him. He was right about not drinking the soda in his hand. So when his two friends weren't looking he underhandedly threw the can behind him.

"I warned you Naruto." Tsukune continued to laugh.

Moka giggled as well only to stop as a shadow loomed over her.

"Moka Akashiya was it?"

The three jumped out of their seat and turned to the person who spoke. It was Saizou from their class. What was he doing here?? All three took a few steps back.

"Why are you hanging around with these puny weaklings." he pointed at the Naruto and Tsukune.

Tsukune flinched at the statement. Being called a weakling was okay to him but for Naruto…. He took it as a huge slap across the face. And when he glanced at the blonde he knew what was going to happen next.

"Weakling?!" Naruto shouted.

A moment later Saizou was stumbling back a few feet away clutching his stomach in pain.

"Call me weak again and I'll make sure to smack that face of yours." seethed Naruto, pulling his outstretched fist back in front of him.

Tsukune and Moka can only blink. They're blonde friend had just picked up a fight…not good. The brown haired teen smacked his head with his open palm. "Naruto! Are you trying to earn a death wish?!"

"You shouldn't result on violence Naruto-kun." said Moka. Although, in the inside she was giving a slight cheer. That guy deserved it.

Fire burned in Naruto's eyes as he glared at the guy in front of him.

Saizou regained his posture and cracked his knuckles. He scowled right back at the blonde. "It was a bad idea messing with me!"

_**Authors note: **_Arghhh!! Long ass chapter.. We know, sorry for that. We had no idea where to stop it so we just ended it before Naruto's fight. We hope you guys enjoyed it at least.


	2. The battle between Part 1

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire

Well it's here, the second chapter…

Thanks for waiting patiently. Our chapter got messed up due to a sudden crash and we forgot to save the other half so we're finishing up the part we lost right now. Hopefully we'll post it up by tonight… the second part of this that is.

Hope you guys enjoy this at least.

- Zer0xPanda

--

**The Ninja, The Human and the Monster Academy**

--

_**Chapter 2: The battle between men and women alike… Part 1 **_

Tensions grew high as Moka and Tsukune watched Naruto and Saizou face one another off. After Saizou announced his threat, Naruto and him did not move for sometime… Tsukune knew what was happening. He had picked up a lot of fighting tips from Naruto, one of them being how most fights started out with a silent staring contest. They were sizing one another, gauging their power and ability. It was a simple tactic that all experienced fighters, like Naruto, used in conflicts such as this one. And usually, after a few seconds, the fight would commence.

"Moka-san… Stay behind me." Whispered Tsukune suddenly, as he moved in front of the self-proclaimed vampire.

Moka grasped the bottom of Tsukune's sleeve as he placed himself in front of her. Her face held a mixture of fear and displeasure. She really hated fighting and she definitely disapproved of Naruto being in one.

"You ready yet? Or are you thinking of backing down?" the orc monster taunted. Flicking his tongue out at the calm looking blonde.

Naruto smirked at his opponent. He knew what was going to happen and frankly, he was itching for some fighting. Who knows, he might even be able to take this guy down. "Heh, you don't scare me at all."

"Really… lets just see about that!" Saizou charged forward with his left foot snapping towards Naruto.

The blonde had anticipated this and so simply ducked. He followed his move with a simple sweep kick….only to have it countered with a jump from Saizou. _So he's somewhat skilled. _The blonde thought as he avoided yet another kick from him. They continued with a few more strikes at each other.

"Naruto!" Moka Cried out. "Please stop! Don't fight, I hate fighting."

She tried to move past Tsukune to try and stop the fight, but couldn't. The brown haired teen just stayed rooted on the ground blocking her. He shook his head at the pink haired vampire. "There's nothing that we can do when he gets like this." he told her. "The only thing we can do is just hope that this fight doesn't hurt him too badly."

"But-" Moka tried to protest.

"Don't worry, Naruto will be okay. Despite his looks, he's really strong. I've seen him train a lot in combat, both unarmed and with some weird weapons. So he'll be fine."

Moka just bit her lip. She wanted to believe her friend's words, yet at the same time she couldn't. Unable to do anything, Moka settled for gripping Tsukune's right arm tightly as she watched Naruto exchange blows with his opponent. This caused Tsukune to wince slightly… her grip was that hard.

"Man, you're slow." Naruto bragged. It felt to him that Saizou wasn't really trying as hard and he was starting to believe he could win.

Boy was he ever wrong.

The long tongued student just smirked knowingly at him. Naruto saw this and cursed. Raising his arms up in front of him, he braced for the punch that was coming.

The blonde ninja was sent flying towards the soda machine from earlier. SFX: _WHAM! _He hit it hard. Chunks of broken glass and unopened cans of drinks littered the floor below him as he staggered back up. _D-damn. I got overconfident..._

"NARUTO!!" shouted both Tsukune and Moka.

Moka rushed over to Naruto's side fearing that he might have been badly injured. He was slightly bruised, but still okay and for that she was grateful. While she tried to help him back up, Tsukune on the other hand, stood on his spot as he glanced at his best friend. Seeing Naruto get knocked liked that had caused him to realize how big of a difference their strength was with Saizou… or any other monsters that they might encounter here. Even so….

Tsukune spun around and glared at the arrogant looking bully. Even if he was outclassed, he just couldn't let his friend be hit like that. Taking a page from Naruto, he began observing Saizou for any weaknesses. _There has to be one… everyone has a weakness, even monsters… right? _Tsukune concentrated…and… to his brilliant mind, he found one.

_I know that this is going to be cheap but… _the brown haired teen gulped and stared at Saizou who just raised an eyebrow at him.

"You next, vampire wuss?" The orc asked, not taking Tsukune seriously.

The teen didn't reply, instead he rushed towards his opponent with as much speed as he can muster. Saizou just smirked devilishly at Tsukune, his hands held out loosely beside him. He was expecting for Tsukune to throw a punch or kick at him, so when he suddenly slid on the floor towards him, he was taken by surprise. _What is this guy up to? _he wondered.

Tsukune, answered his thoughts when he got close enough to him. Readying his attack, the human teen launched a vicious kick at the orc's only weakness, and practically any male's physical weakness…

"Take this!! Tsukune's low-blow attack!!" The teen shouted, as his foot connected with Saizou's jewels.

There was a long silence as everyone, except for Naruto who was too busy trying to recover from the attack, stared with mouth agape.

"…"

"…"

"OOOOOOOOOWWWWW!!" Tsukune cried out, immediately clutching on to his foot. It was throbbing painfully. "What the hell was that!?"

Saizou laughed. "Don't you know?…I have balls of steel!" he smiled proudly.

Tsukune, with tears in his eyes, glared at him. "Balls of steel?! There wasn't anything there!!"

A blood vessel popped in the orc's forehead. He had just been insulted, and in one of the most humiliating accusations that a male would receive. "Why you!" Saizou grabbed Tsukune's injured leg and jerked it up harshly. He leveled his eyes with Tsukune's upside down face and gave him a murderous stare.

"L-let go of my foot you long-tongued freak." The teen shouted at him.

The 'long-tongued-freak' complied happily and swung Tsukune around like a baseball bat, before tossing him over to the soda machine where Moka and Naruto was. Moka managed to see this and thus was able to dodge it. The blonde, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. The full force of his friend slamming into him had once again pushed him back onto the damaged machine. The only difference with this one was that Tsukune lay on top of him while his back was pricked by the broken pieces of glass and metal. Even if he was wearing his ninja-body armor under his uniform, he could still feel it. Both teens groaned in pain.

"Tsukune-kun, Naruto-kun!" Moka cried out. She was instantly by their side, doing her best to help them. After a moment, she stopped and turned her attention at the approaching orc. "Leave us alone, you've done enough…. They're already hurt as it is!" she begged him.

The orc just smiled evilly as he continued to walk towards them. Lust beginning to enter his mood. Without anymore interruptions, he can have his way with the beautiful Moka. At the thought of that, his tongue slowly escaped his mouth, flickering, slimy and anxious. "See…" he spoke. "You should leave them… they're puny and weak, while I'm much more powerful and handsome."

Moka moved in closer to her downed friends, her confidence somewhat lessening. And with the vulnerable aura that she was exhibiting…trying to fend off of the orc just got a lot harder. Saizou was looking even more hungrier than before! And it was not the type of hunger that had to deal with food.

"Oi! Get off of me and hurry!" Naruto let out, his voice slightly muffled by his best friend's back.

Tsukune winced slightly as he got off of Naruto. Although most of the force of the throw was cushioned by his blonde friend, he could still feel some pain. Particularly his leg. If he was swung a lot longer his leg might have been dislocated. He stumbled and was about to fall to the ground when warm gentle hands managed to hold him up. "Moka-san…"

The vampire girl looked at him with worry and concern in her eyes. "Don't move Tsukune-kun."

Once Tsukune was off, Naruto immediately pulled himself up. He took a breather and gave his body a quick check. The punch from earlier may have been strong, but it was nowhere near as painful as the blows he took during his years in Physical Combat against his caretakers. And having a hardened body added to that cause. Finding only a few cuts and a sore shoulder, the ninja finally gave his full attention on Saizou.

Both Tsukune and Moka tensed as they were thinking that another fight was about to erupt.

"HEY! That's enough!" Someone shouted.

The four turned their attention to the voice… only to find a teacher wearing the school's GYM attire running towards them. "There is no fighting allowed here. Didn't you guys read the school rules in your Academy Pamphlet ?" asked the teacher. He stopped between Naruto and Saizou, glancing from one to the other.

All four just blinked up at him as Moka walked to Naruto's side, carrying Tsukune by the arm with her. They never really read any rules… except for the common ones. When no one made an attempt to answer, the teacher prepared his lecture, but after glancing at the direction of Moka and Tsukune, he stopped and did a double take to see if he was seeing things right. Rubbing his eyes he blinked, put on eye drops and even put on large rectangular glasses. He wasn't hallucinating… and with that he gritted his teeth.

"Alright that's it! Who the hell broke my favorite soda machine??" he cried out, glaring menacingly at each of the students.

The group of friends (Moka, Naruto, and Tsukune) jumped at the teacher's sudden mood. They turned to look at the broken machine behind them, then at each other before looking up at Saizou. "He did it!" all three said in unisons. They all pointed at the nervous looking orc.

The P.E. teacher, as the group had assumed, was right in front of the orc instantly. "You're coming with me!" He commanded. Quick as lightning, Saizou was dragged off with his ear being pulled by the teacher. The look of pain when he was being taken away only served to lighten the three friends' mood.

Sighing in relief, Naruto glanced at his two friends. "Well, that was close." He grinned, but was suddenly hit in the head by Moka. "OWW!"

"I told you to stop, why wont you listen?" the Pink haired scolded her blonde friend. _Really, why are boys so hard to control during fights?_ "Next time Naruto-kun, if you lose yourself again like that I'll make sure to do Tsukune's special move on you."

Tsukune blushed embarrassedly. _Did she actually see me do that?_

Naruto just gave a questioning look, while rubbing his hurting head. "Tsukune's special move?"

"Yeah." She said cheerfully as she switched from holding on to Tsukune's arm to hugging him around the neck, rubbing her cheek against his. "It may have been a failure, but I thought it was cool."

The blonde ninja glanced at Tsukune for an explanation since Moka was too busy rubbing her cheek against his brown haired friend. "What did you exactly do?" The blonde asked curiously.

Tsukune just shook his head at him. "I… don't wanna say."

"You were so cool Tsukune-kun." Moka continued to praise him, though this somewhat annoyed Naruto. The pink haired vampire saw this and smiled. "You were awesome too Naruto."

Hearing that, the blonde ninja grinned. He wasn't forgotten after all. Naruto continued to grin till he caught sight of Moka looking up at him weirdly. She suddenly had these far away look in her eyes. Tsukune saw this too and a sudden flash of a dark image, of a seemingly evil looking vampire girl entered his thoughts. _No… it couldn't be_. He unconsciously touched the fading bruise on his neck. A feeling of fear growing within him.

"Naruto… that smell…" Moka said. Her eyes not meeting Naruto's, but rather looking at the blood that slid down on Naruto's neck. It was an indication that one of his injuries from the fight was somewhere around the back his head. Of course Naruto didn't notice this since he was too busy trying to figure out why Moka was staring at him weirdly.

"Moka-chan?" Naruto took a step back as Moka leaned in closer to him. This was rather uncomfortable for the blonde and at the same time unexpected. Something wasn't right.

Moka took hold of her friend's shoulders as she mindlessly opened her mouth. Long sharp fangs were the immediate target of Naruto's attention. _What the? _Eyes widened as he tried to stop the girl from leaning any further onto him. Tsukune saw this too and quickly helped. Fear had finally gotten into him.

"Moka stop!" Tsukune commanded suddenly, grabbing onto Moka's waist.

The entranced girl shook her head and blinked up at him, taking her hands and attention off of the blonde ninja. "W-What happened?" she shook her head and leaned into Tsukune.

Naruto sighed in relief before glancing at Moka again. She looked okay, but the way she was acting moments ago was not like her at all. She was like in some kind of spell or something. The feeling and those fangs…. It was strange. "Are you okay? You were acting weird a second ago…"

"What?" she asked confusedly. "Did I do something weird?"

Naruto was about to respond when Tsukune suddenly interrupted him. "You were just staring off in space." The brown haired boy blurted out. "You weren't acting weird at all." he laughed, albeit a bit awkwardly since he was lying.

"Really?" Moka tilted her head to the side, unbeknownst to the fact she was casting one of her charming looks at her two friends. It may have caused Tsukune and Naruto to go dumb and wipe their minds of her ever being a vampire that morning, but not this time.

Tsukune looked away from her, blushing. Vampire or not, he just couldn't help but slowly fall for this girl. _NO! she's a vampire… I cant.. I gotta think of a way to get us out of here._

Naruto just blushed as he continued to stare at Moka. _Tsukune you lucky dog. Having a gorgeous girl like Moka… I'm getting jealous_. He thought to himself. He glanced at his friend and found him to look troubled. He wondered why.

"I think we should head to class now." Moka said suddenly, as she checked her wrist watch. From Tsukune's point of view she looked to be normal again… the craving of blood or the trance state gone… as if it was forgotten.

"Yeah!" agreed Naruto as he started to walk followed by the happy looking Moka. He didn't get far though as he was suddenly jerked back by Tsukune. "Hey, what was that for!?"

"Shh!" whispered Tsukune. The tone and look in his eyes were serious…. And there was a bit of fear hinted in them and at this Naruto raised a brow at him. "I… I think we should leave this academy…" his friend whispered.

"WHAT!?" Naruto shouted loudly, causing Moka to take notice.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. She began to walk back to her two friends, taking note of their expressions… Shock and grim. She wondered what could have happened.

"I-its nothing" Tsukune quickly said. "I just need to talk to Naruto for a sec here."

The said blonde was about to tell her the truth when Tsukune gave him a side glance that told him: Don't-say-anything!.. So naturally he kept his mouth shut and waited for Tsukune's reason for leaving the school…. Though he had a feeling he might already know the reason.

Moka was slightly filled with relief. "Alright, I'll just stay here then." She replied and stood at her spot staring at them with a smile.

Naruto gave a sideways glance at his friend. Tsukune looked to be troubled and the blonde could bet that he was probably thinking of a way to get away from Moka without making things suspicious or harsh sounding… the ninja was about to speak when the bell tolled.

"Ah well looks like we have to go." Moka stated. "Come on, let's not be late."

"You go on ahead Moka." Replied Tsukune. "I really gotta take Naruto to the Nurse's office, he looks pretty hurt."

"Nurse's office?" Naruto repeated. He looked at his friend. "I'm fi-"

The brown haired teen interrupted him with a smack on the back. Right where his still-healing wounds were. Needless to say the blonde winced and cursed at his friend's rude action. Did he really want to leave that bad?

"See… you're hurt, now c'mon."

Moka moved a little closer to the two, worry once again showing on her face. "If that's the case let me go with you guys."

Tsukune held a hand up signaling Moka to stop. "Its alright Moka-san, we wouldn't want you to be late….I'll just take Naruto and once I drop him off, I'll head on to class." He patted the grumbling blonde's shoulder then smiled at Moka. "It'll be quick."

The vampire looked slightly hurt. She felt excluded in something like this, but with a nod, she turned and left. Silently walking ahead of the two before glancing back at them.

The two waved at her with a smile. And once she was satisfied, she continued to walk back to class. After Moka disappeared over the corner, Naruto turned his attention back to his friend. "Alright, why did you want to leave again?"

Tsukune sighed before explaining the whole vampire thing. It was a short explanation, but at the very end Naruto didn't looked too pleased. "So you're saying we should leave Moka here all by herself?"

Tsukune silently nodded.

"…"

"…"

"Alright, let's go then." the blonde finally said. He turned on his heels and began to walk. His best friend just stared at him in disbelief. Was he joking? Did he really agree to what he said about leaving Moka like that? He didn't expect Naruto to comply so easily.

"You're not going to go against this?" Tsukune asked, half in disbelief and another half in confusion.

The blonde ninja didn't turn to face him. He just stopped and spoke in a calm voice, carefree and blunt. "I see your point of us not staying here. So its best if we leave… and as for Moka…" he turned his head back at him. "She'll be fine. She's a vampire after all, it's obvious she would fit with everyone around here." With that Naruto continued to walk away, not even waiting for Tsukune to follow.

After a moment of silence Tsukune took off after his best friend. His feelings for Moka and her well-being locked up within him. It was hard to bury it, but he'll manage… he just hoped that the kind girl would forgive him for leaving her without even saying a word.

Unknown to them, a certain pink haired girl stood in the shadows watching them go. "That's not the way to the infirmary… where are they going?" she whispered to herself.

**15 minutes later…**

"Goodbye monster academy. It was…. Quite an experience." Naruto said aloud, waving his hand

at the school in front of him for one last time before looking at his friend. "You ready?"

Tsukune didn't reply. His thoughts were preoccupied by a certain pink haired vampire. Despite locking his feelings, he couldn't forget Moka. A part of him wanted to stay for her, but the other half wanted to leave knowing that another day here would mean another encounter with death. He clenched his fist tightly till his knuckles were white. "Give me another minute…."

Naruto nodded in understanding. While he waited, he made a quick mental check list of his weapons and equipment. After arriving at the dorm, the blonde had immediately went to his room to unpack his sacred Ninja scroll. And within a minute, he pulled out the necessary gears and weapons. So now he was standing there in front of the school, armed and ready. He had stuffed a couple of shurikens in his pockets while the kunais he took with him were hidden within the pockets of his uniform jacket. Lastly, he stored two extra weapons in a special scroll hidden in his sleeves. It was an emergency one, a back up, incase he had lost all his ninja tools and had to resort to using much larger weapons as a distraction for a quick get-away… or to deal more damage. It all depends upon whether or not they would encounter any monsters along the way to the bus stop.

"Alright, let's go." Tsukune whispered. This broke Naruto's thoughts just in time for the final check list. He made a mental note to triple check his gear from now on, before ever leaving anywhere else because it felt like he was missing something and that really bugged him.

"You still haven't said goodbye to the school yet." the blonde told him as he remained unmoving.

Tsukune didn't speak, but rather glanced back at the building. _What's there to say bye to? _He shook his head. "Lets get going."

The blonde just shrugged and before they could take leave they stopped. Someone they did not expect was standing in their way. _How the hell did she get here without me knowing…_ Naruto wondered.

"Moka…" Tsukune whispered.

The pink haired vampire had her arms crossed over her chest and the way she was looking at them made them feel guilty. "You said you were headed to treat Naruto's injury. Why are you guys out here?" she asked.

The teens couldn't look her in the eyes and so looked away. How were they going to get out of this. Tsukune was especially having a hard time to answer her. "Moka, we're-"

"Leaving…" Naruto finished bluntly.

That made Tsukune nearly face fault. "NARUTO! You blunt ass bastard!!"

"Leaving?!" Moka's eyes widened. "Why?! Why are you guys leaving??"

"We want to go to a human school… we don't really think we can stay here… with all these mean…. people." Tsukune answered her, still looking anywhere but at her.

Naruto nodded and stood back to watch what was going to happen.

Moka suddenly launched herself at them and grabbed their arms. "You cant!." she nearly shouted, catching both her friend's attention. "The human schools are a lot meaner…. I hate them." she confessed at the end, but this time she was the one not looking at them.

Both Naruto and Tsukune stared down on her with surprise. "W-what?" Tsukune stuttered.

"I hate humans…" Moka said, releasing her grasp on them. She backed away a bit and began fiddling with her skirt. "I used to attend a human school from grade school up to junior high."

The two teens didn't say a word. They were both waiting for her to say more… even if one of them wanted to turn away from her…. to ignore her story and just go so that he wouldn't leave without regrets.

"I was alone there…." she explained. Her voice held a deep sadness that they just couldn't ignore. "People didn't believe in monsters and so I began to think I was weird. Like I didn't fit at all. Even everyone thought so too. I often studied, ate and worked by myself in school since no one wanted anything to do with me….it was hard."

She looked up at them with tear filled eyes. She seemed hopeful and happy. Naruto was feeling rather stupid for agreeing to this whole 'leaving' idea, but then again, he wanted to see something from his friend Tsukune. He just had to wait a bit longer.

"That all changed." Moka continued. "After meeting you both, not once had I felt alone. So you see, I don't want you guys to go to the human world… to experience what I had experienced." she looked at them intently, silently hoping that they would stay. Her heart was pounding as she awaited their answer.

Tsukune was now feeling really bad about what he was about to do. The feelings that he tried so hard to seal away and forget was rising once more. He was lost in his own decision, struggling between reasons to go and feelings of staying for her. Which was the answer?

"Tsukune?" said Naruto. He was waiting as well. But after looking at his best friend…it might be _**that**_ answer. Sighing he stuffed his hands on his pocket and blinked. He felt something there that shouldn't be. Naruto cleared his throat before turning to Moka. As he was about to answer in behalf of his indecisive friend, Tsukune spoke.

"Moka…What if we told you we're humans…"Tsukune said suddenly, his eyes were hidden behind the locks of his brown hair. Naruto glanced at him, then to Moka. That was a pretty good question to ask, now how exactly would Moka react…

"H-huh?" Moka backed away from them in disbelief. "What are you saying…you guys can't be…you even showed your true forms in class."

"…." Tsukune raised his head to look at Moka directly. "We're really humans…the teeth I have are fake.." he continued, pulling out the toy teeth, to show to Moka. "And Naruto, I guess….he's a magician?" Tsukune glanced at his friend. "Eh? Naruto?"

The blonde nodded, not wanting to explain, he really didn't want to get involve. The brown haired boy returned his attention to Moka and looked at her with saddened eyes.

As Naruto expected, Moka looked shocked and taken aback. The way her eyes widened and her head shook also told him that she wasn't believing what Tsukune had said.

"Y-you're lying. That's not funny…" she said her voice barely a whisper, though it was enough for them to hear.

The brown haired teen shook his head. "I'm sorry…."

Naruto took that as his decision and thus sighed. He guessed there wasn't really anything he could do to change his friend's mind after all. Clenching the object in his pocket he looked away from Moka… he just hoped that this wouldn't hurt her…

"Sorry Moka-chan, but it's true…" The blonde ninja apologized before throwing something into the air.

"HOLY WATER!!" Naruto shouted.

Tsukune's eyes bulged out of its sockets at what Naruto had just done. Was he crazy?! Before he can even beat the crap out of Naruto for doing that, he was whisked away by the said blonde. The ninja ran as fast as he could while yelling "I'M SORRY MOKA-CHAN!!" back at the girl.

Moka on the other hand was shocked by the sudden attack and quickly fell on her butt. She squeezed her eyes shut as she covered her head. She didn't understand… She remained like that till the noise of a bottle dropping on the ground made her look up. Naruto didn't intend to harm her at all, but still…

"Tsukune-kun…Naruto-kun…" What should she do… Her only two friends were human and they both were going to leave. She couldn't let this happen, not like this.

**Meanwhile…Naruto and Tsukune…**

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!!" shouted Tsukune as both he and Naruto continued to run. He was nearly out of breath.

"Don't shout! I'm right here!" Naruto told him as they came to a stop. Since Tsukune wasn't as physically fit as his friend was, sprinting for a full 3 minutes was exhausting. And he was right, for as soon as they stopped, Tsukune fell on his knees gasping for breath.

"Take it easy." Naruto said as he tried to pat his back. He didn't get anywhere near though as Tsukune harshly swatted his hand away from him.

"You're an idiot for doing that to Moka." Tsukune glared up at him. "Did you see how hurt she looked?!"

Naruto gritted his teeth., his own anger rising. "Idiot eh? How about you, huh?? You're the one who wanted to leave her!…and to think you were the one saying you wanted to stay here because we couldn't leave Moka…" he paused to take another breath. "…you even said we had to stick together…"

Tsukune looked away in shame. He did say all those things and here he was doing this. It made him sick… but at the same time he couldn't deny the fact that he was truly scared. Afraid to be killed or eaten… that's why he wanted to leave, totally ignoring his own promise to stay with the girl. He stood up and faced Naruto directly.

"It's true that I said those things, but if we stay here any longer…" Tsukune trailed off.

"So are you saying we abandoned Moka because you're scared of the monsters back there?…chicken…" Naruto crossed his arm and tried to calm himself down. Tsukune and him were just having an argument. It's common among best friends after all. He just needed to wait it out.

"I didn't abandon her! And what about you? You agreed so easily, you could've said no and stayed with her!" Tsukune shot back, shoving the blonde harshly.

Now this pushed one of Naruto's buttons and so quickly retaliated with his own hard shove. This came as a surprise to Tsukune as he was knocked to the ground. "I did have a choice of staying, but if I had left you to go by yourself, then you would have cried in the corner saying 'Boohoo my only friend left me'…or something like that." He argued, before adding another thought. "OH! And for your information, the water bottle I tossed at her was empty, so she couldn't have gotten hurt." he then proceeded to walk away.

Insulted by his own friend and humiliated, Tsukune could only do one thing. "TAKE THAT BACK!!" He shouted and shot up from the ground towards the blonde. Naruto knew this was coming and so braced for the fist fight that was about to happen. When he turned around though, he didn't expect Tsukune to tackle him with quite a force.

"GAHHH!" yelled Naruto as they fell off a steep hill, tombstones and dirt met their way as they tumbled and fought with one another. At some point during their fall, Naruto could have sworn that an extra body was tumbling with them, as if it too wanted to fight. Maybe it was an angry dead person? Most of the graves that they came across, during their rolling/fighting, were devastated from the impact.

"Oppfh!!" they both cried out as they reached the ground and rolled to a stop, some couple of feet from the hill. They grumbled as they got up. Naruto was kneeling on one knee rubbing his neck while Tsukune sat up nursing his bump on his head. A moment later they were back on their feet throwing insults at each other.

"Tsukune you jackass!" Shouted Naruto angrily. "What was up with you aiming for my balls all the time??"

"Heh… I-I now know your weakness." Tsukune replied dusting himself off.

"Well no shit that's my weakness!!" Naruto exclaimed loudly. "What kind of guy wouldn't have his baby maker as a weakness??"

Tsukune blinked, his anger fading as a thought came to him. "Actually… there is one guy that could take a hit down there…"

Now it was Naruto's turn to blink and look at him curiously. This was news to him. He had always thought that every guy's physical weakness was the one thing hanging between the legs. "Who would that be?"

Tsukune started to laugh. "Its Saizou, ahaha."

"Oh!" Naruto smacked his head with his palm. Of course it was that guy… "AHAHA, well I already knew that he didn't have a pair." Naruto commented.

For some reason, both their hostility for each other faded… it might have to do with the humorous experience they had with a certain orc.

"You remember when I poked him in the eyes because he picked up your teeth?" the blonde asked, laughing. "That was hilarious, I think I poked them too hard because I had blood at the tip of my fingers."

Tsukune laughed even harder, how could he forget about that? It was the only funny memory he had here since this morning. Their laughter soon ended though as a familiar voice came out of nowhere. Naruto had managed to sense an attack coming and so was able to grab Tsukune and toss him back, while also jumping away. A second later the ground that they stood on a few seconds ago was shattered by the impact of something large. Dust and gravel as well as chunks of rocks shot out in various directions as the figure was covered in a thick blanket of dirt particles.

"Well, if it isn't the blonde idiot, and the brown haired weakling."

_That voice_… both teens thought. Each tensing as they waited for the dust to clear.

The figure stepped out of the dust and onto their sight. "I didn't expect you losers to be here… you guys ditching too?"

"Saizou…" Naruto whispered, his mind instantly in combat mode. He stared at the problem student that casually stepped a little closer with his hands in his pockets. The ninja hated this guy…. Over confident bastard…

Tsukune slightly backed away, his thoughts being filled with numerous outcomes if they were to fight here and now. He glanced at Naruto and sweat dropped, he was grinning at Saizou with his hand reaching for something in his pockets…why did love combat so much?… he might as well pray. And just as he was about to do just that, his eyes caught sight of a dead looking tree... It looked familiar. The brown haired boy looked at it for a second before looking at where they were.

"Um, Naruto?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah." the blonde replied as he fished out his fighting gloves that he stuffed in his pockets earlier. Putting them on he gave a sideways glance at Tsukune who was looking at him and pointing at something. "What?"

"We're at the spot where Bus Driver-san dropped us off." the brown haired said, pointing again at the pumpkin headed scarecrow, that Naruto neglected to look at.

The blonde blinked. "Wow… what a coincidence.."

"Hey, stop ignoring me!" Saizou shouted. "We still got a fight to finish."

Hearing the word 'fight', The blonde ninja grinned and turned his attention back at the orc in disguise. Naruto knew that it wasn't wise to pick anymore fights if he hadn't gotten good information his opponent, but hey the guy was asking for it. Besides he couldn't just leave a fight unfinished, it wasn't his style. "You got that right."

Tsukune really wanted to pull out a baseball bat and hit his blonde friend with it. Didn't he know that Saizou was strong, as in super human type of strong. Didn't his first hand experience with the guy teach him a lesson? "Naruto lets just get out of here!" Tsukune tried to reason. "He's freaking too strong and even you couldn't deal much damage on him in the last fight."

The orc laughed. "Now that you've mentioned it, you both are weaklings. I think I'll just pass this fight." he said, heading towards the tunnel a few yards away.

Naruto glared at his friend. "Tsukune, you gotta learn when to shut up. I was holding back the whole time back there and that blow wasn't really painful nor did it hurt too bad. You've seen me before going up against Iruka and he hits pretty damn hard… especially Shizune-neechan." Naruto shuddered at the memory he had with his female guardian. He had a very bad sparring experience with her. Even if she looked like she didn't hold much power, her punches were explosive, literally.

Tsukune went silent and began to replay the brown haired woman's monster strength. He gulped. "She did destroy that large boulder that was blocking our way during that one trip to Okinawa…" It was really scary when she did that, Tsukune nearly pissed himself rather than look at her with amazement.

"Yeah so…" Naruto trailed off and got into a fighting stance.

Tsukune shook his head clear. "Wait, I still don't think we should-" he didn't get to finish as the orc returned.

Saizou at this point just laughed as he headed back towards them. "You guys still arguing?… well whatever, I'm going to look for that beautiful Moka. I'm feeling rather horny at the moment." The orc grinned to himself. His tongue flickering out of his mouth as saliva ran down from it. He could already feel that nice flesh on his hands as he slowly walked away from the two -rather silent- teens, heading directly back to the academy.

_Horny orc?… Moka?…_ that was the only thing they had in mind before anger flared within their eyes. "OH HELL NO! YOU AIN'T TOUCHING HER YOU PERVERTED ORC!!" the two shouted in unisons. They charged with murder in their eyes, both already knowing what to do.

Saizou glanced behind him just in time to see a double kick headed straight towards him. SFX: _WHAM! _He was kicked hard on the face sending him flying 20 feet away. A few of his teeth most likely broken…

"Take that! Naruto and Tsukune's flying kick combo." Both boys gave each other a high-five.

Their victory was short lived since Saizou got back up. "MY FACE!" He shouted clutching his foot printed face. "That's it, you guys are dead!!"

The orc's body rippled and an energy that Naruto was able to sense, erupted from him in full force. Both teens watch as Saizou transformed into his true form, while they themselves prepared for any attack. Shirt shredding and muscles bulging into ridiculous sizes, Saizou roared as his body increased in size. When he finished, he was twice the size of both teens and he was looking like a true monster.

Tsukune gulped and was suddenly feeling rather scared. His friend Naruto didn't at all look fazed. If he had looked closely, however, he would have noticed the blondes eyes twitching, which was a sign of him calculating and planning his attack. But Tsukune didn't do that, instead, he was inching back slowly. Distancing himself from the large monster.

"Finally!" the orc said, cracking some bones in his body, loosening them up a bit. "I hated that stupid human form. Now I can do as I please. AHAHAHA!!"

Naruto just remained silent. He had already figured his attack, but after re-evaluating Saizou's ability in combat, he was starting to get just a wee bit worried. He wasn't really sure if his chakra enhance body could actually do some damage. And looking up at Saizou's body, it looked like the orc had some pretty hard skin. The blonde ninja bit his lip. The pain immediately calming him. His mind was already getting stressed just by thinking. _This is why I hate thinking before the battle even started_. He thought to himself before glancing towards his comrade in arms. "Tsukune, I know you don't like fighting, but there's no way we can escape without having one." he paused. "If you can keep looking for any weaknesses then stay here."

Tsukune blinked before widening his eyes. "Naruto, don't go heading in again without thinking."

His warning fell on debt ears as Naruto rushed forward at the awaiting Orc. His eyes holding a deep determination and a lust for battle. "NARUTO!!" shouted Tsukune as he tried to make a grab before his blonde friend could get any further forward… he had no luck in catching him.

Saizou let out his long saliva drenched tongue and moved around in front of him wildly. "You think you can take me on in your human form? Then you must be nuts!" the Orc laughed as Naruto closed the distance between them.

Now the battle begins….

Large monstrous arms slammed down upon the hard ground, breaking it and causing a small fissure to come forth. Naruto jumped to the side as Saizou swung another punch at him. This was the blondes first official fight with a true monster and it was very exciting. He didn't know why, but something inside him was slowly stirring… actually there were three things moving within him as he continued to fight… each going wild, filling him with energy and power. It was a strange feeling…

"Stop moving! So much!" yelled a frustrated Saizou. The battle had started out fine at first with him managing to hit Naruto in the arm, but as things continued on for a few more seconds he started to miss. And not just that… he began to notice something about his blonde opponent. It was like a dark power, not the type that most monsters would have, had began oozing out of him. Surrounding the fierce boy with an unknown and yet chilling aura.

One after another, Naruto began to dodge the punches. They may have been fast ones, but with his quick reflex and adaptability for combat, the blonde was able to dodge all of them so far. The strange sensation… and odd chakra slowly filling him made things even more thrilling and easy. Once Saizou had let his guard down, Naruto went on the offensive. The Orc's unguarded side was his first target and when he punched it, Saizou was pushed back coughing. Taking the slight break in the fighting, Naruto finished his attack with a flying spin kick that sent Saizou slamming to the ground a few feet away from him.

Tsukune was watching the fight with disbelieving eyes. His best friend, the hyperactive and easy to anger blonde had just knocked a monster twice as tall AND twice as strong, onto the ground. That was crazy! Just what was his friend? A super hero? A strong ass martial artist or is he a guy with monster strength like Shizune… well whatever he is, Tsukune was going to make sure from now on, that he will try to be a little nicer to the blonde.

Naruto stopped his assault and stood still. He raised his hand to have a look at them. They were shaking and as he began to check his entire body, he found that everything was being affected. The power that he had begun to use, which he has no idea of what it is, continued to flow through him. _Chakra…no…this is…different…. what is it? _He wondered. It felt like it was beginning to burst forth, and the other two powers, his chakra and another unknown, had all but left him. Well not really left him, but rather he couldn't feel them… just this one. The blonde shook his head. Now wasn't the time to lose his head. He was in combat and he still had to fight… he was pretty sure that Saizou was still up for more.

The Orc slowly staggered back up, his rock hard skin on his back swollen and in pain where he had been kicked. Naruto's last attack had definitely sent a clear message to him… play time was over. Saizou growled at being kicked like that and he was more angry at the fact that the blonde wasn't using his true form just to beat him. Still growling he glared at Naruto.

"How dare you act so arrogant! Fighting me with that form, as if I don't deserve to see your true power." He roared and with a burst of speed, engaged the calm looking blonde. "I'll show you that I'm not the type to be beaten so easily!"

"NARUTO! MOVE!!" shouted Tsukune as he watched the large Orc get closer to Naruto. The blonde was just standing there unmoving making the brown haired boy panic. "GET OUT OF THE WAY YOU IDIOT!!"

SFX: _BOOOM!!_

A large impact sent a shockwave that split the earth in half around the two combatants . Tsukune fell to the ground in surprise as he felt the ground shake beneath him from where he stood. An attack like that surely could have killed Naruto and he began to pale at actually believing it. There was no way that he could survive that.

For a full minute everything was silent as dust and debris slowly cleared away. When it was visible enough to see what had happened, Tsukune can only look with his mouth wide open and eyes the size of dishes. There standing in the middle of the destroyed ground was Naruto… holding onto the Orc's hand. _What the fuck?!_

Naruto was in a state of shock himself. One moment the punch was right at his face and the next it was being held by his own hand. He didn't know how that could have happened… he was pretty sure he commanded his body to jump back instead of taking on the hit. What exactly was going on? Even Saizou looked shocked.

"H-how?!" for once, the Orc stuttered. "There's n-no way any low level m-monster like you can take that…w-what are you!?"

The blonde ninja was asking the same thing to himself. What was wrong with him? He was feeling weird… this power that still coursed throughout his body felt cold and at the same time comforting. "I don't know…" he whispered before his body moved by itself. Saizou was flung in the air and then kicked back to where he had landed before.. Though not as hard.

"What the hell is going on?!" the blonde ninja said to himself.

**Embrace it….**

Naruto's eyes widened and spun around… only to find nothing there._ What was that voice? _He glanced around him, checking left to right, up and down, everywhere… he just couldn't find where that voice had come from.

**Do not be afraid of it …. Embrace it**

There it was again. Naruto clutched his head. "Who is this?!"

There was a silent moment before the deep voice came again, this time fading and distant.

**Heheheh****…It seems it's not the time yet…**

"SHOW YOUR FUCKIN' SELF DAMNIT!!" shouted Naruto, both in anger and in fear.

There wasn't anything… the voice was gone and the feeling that had surrounded him throughout the fight so far, had simply vanished. Replaced by the familiar power that was chakra. Shaking slightly the blonde dropped to his knees…. _What the hell was that…_

"Naruto!" Tsukune shouted as he approached his shaken friend. "What's wrong with you? You just started yelling…" The brown haired boy put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

The blonde didn't say anything, he just remained immobile until the large growling of Saizou brought both of the boys' attention. A large explosion of energy erupted from the monster's spot, brownish in color and warm in feeling. It wasn't exactly as strong as a chakra signature of a Jounin, but it felt much stronger than a chuunin. Not good.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are the first to taste my true power!" roared the deranged looking Orc. His skin became red and darker in color and the once large body had grown once again, albeit a little bigger this time. He was practically the size of a 2 story house… well not exactly that big, but close enough.

Naruto cursed and quickly erased his troubled mind of the mysterious power he had before. It wasn't easy doing that, but right now they were still in a fight and since Saizou had just transformed again, Naruto could bet this one will be a lot tougher to handle. Tsukune was about close to fainting if not for the constant pinching that his blonde friend kept doing to his arm. "Stop pinching me damn it! I'm not gonna faint!" he told his blonde friend.

Naruto tried his best to put up a grin, but he knew that it must have been an awkward looking one. He shakily stood up and tightened his gloves again. With the mystery power gone this fight was going to be a hell of a lot harder.

"You ready Tsukune?" the blonde asked his friend as he pulled out half a dozen shurikens from his left pocket. It was time to use all the resources of a ninja… basically all of his jutsu and skills as well as his regular chakra.

The brown haired boy looked at him in confusion. "Ready? I thought you got this in the bag?"

"I did but I ah… lost that power …." exclaimed Naruto, keeping his eyes on Saizou. The Orc was beginning to approach them once more and by the red aura that surrounded him… both of them will be in a whole lot of pain.

"What do you mean lost that power? Don't tell me you used up all your magic fuel?" cried out Tsukune. Unbelievable, just when things were going fine this happens, was his bad luck starting because he's been hanging around Naruto all day?

"Say your prayers, browny and blondie because I'm not letting you guys live." with that, Saizou attacked.

Pain jolted Tsukune out of his panic state as Saizou buried his fist on the brown haired boy's stomach. It was so hard that Naruto, who was standing next to him, could here the impact of flesh on flesh. Not a second later, Tsukune flew straight to the dead tree, almost breaking it. He slid down as he clutched his stomach, coughing out blood, then soon after fainted.

Naruto was lucky enough to avoid Saizou's attempt at knocking him out with one blow. Rolling to the side to avoid another swing, the blonde jumped backwards throwing his shurikens at the raging monster. The tiny metal stars shot out of his hand like bullets and straight to the red skinned Orc. None were effective as the projectiles fell, bounced off of his skin and landing harmlessly to the ground.

"Shit!" The blonde cursed as he jumped back a few more feet away. This was not good… if he didn't take him down this time then he and Tsukune will be buried in this place's cemetery.

Another punch and another dodge. Naruto knew that he couldn't just evade the attacks all day, so he had to go on the offensive once more. He hardened his resolve and braced for his own attack. Taking advantage over the Orc's slow speed, the blonde sent a barrage of chakra enhanced punches right at Saizou's stomach and found it ineffective. Like the shurikens he had thrown earlier, his punches barely did any damage and due to his lack of chakra control, keeping up a full chakra enhanced body on a fight like this for more then 15 minutes was taxing. He'll slowly get exhausted as he reached that 15 minute mark.

Naruto cursed once more as he realized that he had let his mind wonder for too long. That was a bad idea, as Saizou took the opportunity to slam his overgrown fist straight at his head. Even if Naruto blocked the attack before it could connect to his skull, he was still able to feel the full force. _G-God Damn! _He winced as he clutched on to his right arm, the hand in which he used to block the attack. _That hurts like Shizune-neechan's…_

Saizou laughed. "What's wrong? Was that it? What ever happened to that power of yours from earlier?"

The red Orc, hunched and grinning, stomped towards him. Naruto didn't give him any chance though as he preformed the one Ninjutsu he had learned yesterday. Hands moved into position as Naruto gathered chakra.

"_**Kagebunshin no jutsu**_! (**shadow clone technique**)" Naruto cried out. 4 puffs of smoke burst from nothing and in an instant, duplicates of the blonde stood surrounding him. The original blonde ninja grinned as he looked around, he was finally able to create a clone, and even more surprising to him was that he made three extras. He just hoped they can take and deal a bit of damage as well as stall the Orc while he prepared his next plan.

The Orc looked at the numerous clones. "What the hell is this?"

All blondes grinned as the 4 of them took out dual kunais and launched themselves at him. The Orc was now in defensive as the clones dodged and retaliated. He growled in pain as one of them managed to shove a pointy kunai straight up his ass… Looks like he won't be doing his business for a few days…

Naruto would have laughed at his clone's ridiculous fighting if he wasn't busy putting his plan to action. He ran over to the still knocked out Tsukune and began to shake him awake while at the same time performing a quick diagnoses on his injuries. The blonde gritted his teeth. Tsukune was really not good for battle. Other than a few bruises and minor cuts he had internal bleeding and a slightly fractured rib bone. Those were easy to fix, but if Saizou had aimed a little higher, than he was sure that Tsukune wouldn't be able to live.

"N-Naruto…" Tsukune said weakly.

"Hang in there Tsukune… I'll fix you right up." Naruto flashed through hand seals as his left hand began to glow a light green. _**Shousen jutsu **_(**Mystical hand technique**). He whispered as he ran his glowing hand over Tsukune's injured body.

The battle between his clones and Saizou was still going on so Naruto still had enough time to heal his best friend, but he knew he had to do it quick. Healing wasn't something he was very good at and even with years in studying to be a part time medic-nin, under his Shizune-neechan's tutelage, he can only do the basics and only a couple of advanced medical jutsus. But for dealing with some minor injuries like Tsukune's, he had to focus and use quite a bit of time. Everything else that did not deal with medical jutsus, however, were fine with him since it was like being a school nurse's aid.

"Oh… man that hurt like hell." grumbled Tsukune as he sat straight up. Naruto smiled to see his friend feel okay. Now all he needed to do was explain his plan to him and then they're set.

"Is the fight still going on?" the still dazed teen asked his blonde companion. He got his answer when one of Naruto's clones came flying passed them, vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Tsukune blinked then stared at the fight that was happening a few yards in front of him. He blinked again at the sight. Was he seeing things? Did he bump his head too hard? Or were there more blondes attacking the red and frustrated looking Orc. He blinked once more before turning his attention on his friend, a confused look shown in his face. "What the hell is that!? How come there's so many of you??"

Naruto laughed nervously before answering. "It's all magic!" then his entire demeanor shifted to that of a soldier, something that made Tsukune jerk away. "Tsukune, I have no time to explain so listen carefully. This will be an easy task, so are you up for it?" He made a quick glance over to where the fight was still happening… 2 of the 4 clones he had sent out had already been taken down. He was running out of time. He looked back at Tsukune. "Well?"

Tsukune silently nodded. Not wanting to disrupt Naruto for fear of being harmed.

"Good." Naruto pulled out 3 kunais, about 9 shurikens and 3 Bomb tags. The brown haired glanced at the objects in the blonde's hand with curiosity. _Why does he have these weird weapons if he's a magician?… _he wondered, while silently watching Naruto wrap the tags around the kunai knives. Once finished, he handed the projectiles to the confused looking brown haired teen. "You can throw right?"

A nod was his answer.

"How about your aim?"

"It's ok… I was the pitcher for a baseball team back in middle school, I cant believe you don't remember that… I told you before." Tsukune said.

"Aright, Excellent. Then you'll do just fine." the blonde told him, getting up and facing Saizou once more. "Just throw those at the big red guy down there. It will be my covering fire… as for the Kunais… please don't throw those when I'm in the way."

"Wait, what do they do?" the teen asked, as he too got himself ready for another round with the Saizou.

"They explode." and with that last bit of info, the blonde entered the fight. Dashing towards Saizou just as his third clone was destroyed. Tsukune just watched for another moment before hesitantly running in with shurikens and kunais ready to throw once he got in range.

Once Naruto was in range he yelled at his only clone to get ready. The shadow clone nodded and quickly disengaged from the Orc. The original quickly snapped his right arm in a snapping motion, causing the hidden scroll to pop out and into his awaiting hand. Once the shadow clone was close enough, he jumped onto his back and thus was launched into the air a couple feet above Saizou who stared curiously. The last clone dispelled itself at this point. _This better work! _prayed Naruto as he unrolled his scroll and performed an item unsealing jutsu. Smoke erupted and out came two large Fuuma Shurikens. Quickly grabbing each projectile he took aim at the surprised Orc and fired in rapid succession, while yelling. "TSUKUNE! Start throwing!" Saizou managed to dodge both projectiles as they dug deep into the dirt a few feet on either side of him, but was unprepared for Tsukunes' attack.

The next few seconds was intense as Tsukune launched shurikens and kunais at the arm blocking monster, while Naruto landed on the ground panting, his ninja scroll falling next to him, empty of any seals. Despite having large stamina, he was quite exhausted. Looks like after this fight he would need to seriously work on his chakra control.

When the kunais that Tsukune threw finally detonated the battle field exploded. Dirt, rocks gravel and a few shredded pieces of clothes rained down on the tired looking teens.

"Did we do it?" Tsukune whispered to no one in particular. He was amazed at how much damage those throwing kunais could do. Just where exactly did his friend get those?

Naruto made his way over to Tsukune to pat him in the back. "That… was good…" he let out before falling on the ground taking deep, long breaths. _Though those fuuma shurikens could have hit if I threw a few smoke bombs first_. The blonde thought as he now remembered what he had forgotten to stock up on. Though he already used up his emergency smoke bombs during class earlier.

Tsukune just remained standing as he looked up from the smoky scene in front of him, down to the relaxed looking blonde. He grinned, it looks like they did after all. Both boys really believed that Saizou was dead…. Unfortunately, they were wrong.

After letting their guard down, both boys were grabbed by the red Orc, that appeared out of nowhere. "You can't hurt me with those shitty weapons." Saizou cackled as he lifted both teens into the air and then tossing them at the dead tree. Although this time, the poor tree finally met its end as it was broken in half by Tsukune and Naruto's impact. They laid leaning on the dead tree looking shocked.

_I-it cant be… I'm pretty sure that would kill him… or at the very least take him down. _Thought Naruto as he tried to stand back up. Which proved to be somewhat difficult.

Tsukune was barely conscious, his body was once again racked up with pain and he wasn't sure if he can take another one of those throws. He could taste blood in his mouth as he whispered over to Naruto. "I think we need another plan of yours…"

The blonde just grunted in pain as he got into a crouched position. There was no way they can fight at this state. He had seriously miscalculated Saizou's power…. And now they were going to pay for it. _Darn it… we need a miracle now…_ the blonde thought as he got himself ready to defend himself and his friend.

"It all ends here." the red skinned Orc said, as he stopped in front of them. He cocked his hand back to give one final punch, when an unexpected person stopped him.

"Leave them alone!" shouted a female voice, and before Saizou could see who it was, he was once again flying a couple yards away from his prey. Why must he always get interrupted?

The shock teens gaped at the girl who had just saved them from death…

Tsukune's heart skipped a beat at seeing her. And his body didn't hurt as much anymore. _What is she doing here… didn't she hate humans? _"M-Moka…"

The pink haired girl suddenly launched herself at them with worry written all over her face. It also looked like she was crying. Throwing her arms around them she pulled them close. "I'm sorry…"she whispered. "I know I'm a vampire and I don't care if you both are humans." she backed away and wiped the tears from her eyes. "The truth is… what I really wanted was a friend…"

Tsukune stared at her in silence, listening to Moka. He slowly began to realize how foolish he was in abandoning her. Being a coward and running away from his problems…afraid of becoming a snack for monsters… yeah, he was starting to regret it.

"Even if it was a human…" the vampire finish saying.

Despite the current situation that they were in, Naruto couldn't help but smile through the pain that he was in. _Moka-chan sure knows how to soften a guy. _The blonde glanced at his friend and smiled even wider. The look he was giving… he knew that look. It was a sign that Tsukune was starting to change his mind about leaving Moka. Now all he needed was to give him a little bit of time to sort his own mind.

"You know Moka-chan…" Naruto began as he felt his body starting to heal. "I'm sorry too… sorry for leaving you and scaring you with that holy water thing." he looked up at her with an apologetic face. "Hope you didn't get hurt…. Just so you know, I never really meant to leave you… that's just not me." he turned to Tsukune and nudged him on the side. The brown haired boy was broken out of his thoughts as he stared back at Naruto then at moka.

"Moka…" Tsukune said as he took a deep breath and smiled. "I'm sorry as well…"_I wont run anymore…_

Moka smiled happily as tears of joy ran down from her eyes. She knew her two friends weren't going to leave her anymore.

"We wont leave you…" Tsukune continued. _I'm going to change…_

Naruto grinned at his two friends, happy that things turned out pretty well.

"Because you're our important friend." The brown haired teen finished.

The blonde ninja couldn't take it anymore, he was so happy that he could… "Group hug!!" the blonde cheered all of a sudden, momentarily surprising his two friends.

Moka and Tsukune laughed as Naruto pulled them into a warm hug. Though the blonde purposely made sure that Tsukune was pressing his cheeks on a blushing Moka. All three were enjoying their little hug.

Saizou, who had just recovered from Moka's powerful push, looked at the cheesy scenery that the group had. _What the hell is going on!?_ He stared with mouth agape then gagged, that was way too disgusting for his taste! He just had to break it up. Roaring he sped towards them.

Naruto had seen this coming and so spun the group around so that his back was facing the charging Orc, shielding his two friends. Pain erupted in Naruto's back as the large fist of Saizou's connected with him sending him and the two surprised teens in his arms, back a couple feet. They crashed in the solid dirt.

"Pathetic…" the Orc said as he walked towards them.

Naruto coughed, and opened his left eye as he turned his head to face his friends. They were separated during the crash and so lay a few feet away from him. Thankfully, they didn't look to be hurt too badly. He however, couldn't move…that punch had really stunned him. _G-great… my body's not responding… looks like I'm out of this fight…. _

"G-Geez, we're flying everywhere today." Tsukune grumbled as he slowly sat up. _This was, what? like the third time!? _He shook his head before checking up on Moka who he had protected from the fall. "Moka-san are you okay?" he asked as he lifted her up with him. His body was aching, but funnily enough it wasn't hurting as bad as he thought it would.

The pink haired girl just nodded as she clutched her head. That was the first time she was sent flying like that, and she had to say it wasn't fun. "Yes, I'm okay." a moment later she caught sight of Naruto. "Naruto-kun!" She yelled in panic as Saizou was but a few feet away from the beaten blonde.

"You'll go down first blondie…" Saizou said as he continued his walk towards Naruto. The blonde Ninja gritted his teeth and tried to get up. _Move stupid body move!! Pretend that's a pedophile about to rape you!!…whoa… that's gross…_

Moka couldn't let her friend be killed, she had to act. Pushing herself off she made a run for it, hoping to make it in time to stop Saizou from killing Naruto. Fortunately or unfortunately, Tsukune anticipated this and made a grab for her… he missed and instead pulled on her Rosario.

A clink and a pause made both Tsukune and Moka stop.

"What? The Rosario…it-" Moka couldn't finish her words as a strange yet familiar power overcame her. Everyone, Saizou, Naruto and Tsukune all looked at Moka as she underwent a transformation.

Everything around them darkened as they witness a menacing aura engulf Moka. The color of the sky went from an orange color to a dark pinkish red and if the three males were looking over the cliff then they would have seen not the blue waves of water, but the deep color of a blood red ocean. It was not the scenery change that had their attention, but rather the vampire that was now glowing a dark pink.

Moka was engulfed in bats that had simply appeared out of nowhere. They flew around her in circles till they were a blur and Moka … well she was changing. Every part of her female body grew more defined, and to Naruto and Tsukune, sexy. Her ass grew bigger as her bust increased to a desirable size. This had both teens blushing, while Saizou didn't even notice. He was to busy trembling in fear. The aura that Moka was now letting out was that of a dangerous one… a dark and menacing entity was about to enter the battle.

"I-it's a rare monster…" Saizou stuttered as he took a step back, catching Naruto's attention.

_Rare monster? _The blonde thought as he stared back at as Moka finished her transformation.

Long White silver hair moved freely as Moka opened her eyes to reveal red slitted orbs. She reached and brushed off a lock of hair that covered one eye as she faced her opponent.

"It's the S-rank monster! A Super Vampire!" the Red skinned Orc screamed as his arm flailed around, but when he saw Tsukune, he stopped. _Wasn't that guy a vampire?… wait he didn't even transform and he was pretty weak… so does that mean… _Saizou looked over to the cold looking Moka. He gulped but shook his head. "No! You're a weakling too!" he said out loud, although it sounded like it was to himself rather than to Moka. "YES! SHE IS WEAK!!"

Naruto looked at him and found that his skin was getting redder. Was that a sign of another transformation? How many forms does this guy have??

The white haired Moka didn't seem to look interested. "Shut-up…" she said before disappearing from her spot and right in front of the laughing Orc. Saizou's eyes widened as he was staring face to face with Moka.

"You are a low class monster who doesn't even know what true strength is, despite your size." Not a second later, Moka slammed her foot into the Orc's face, sending him crashing on the wall of a steep hill. The Orc didn't have a chance to say a word as he fell unconscious.

Tsukune and Naruto looked at Moka in awe. She had taken down Saizou in a single kick, talk about a badass chick. Was this Moka's real vampire form?

"What a pitiful monster, he should realize his place." She said out loud before turning to Naruto and lifting him up.

"T-Thanks uh, Moka….-chan? Vampire-chan?" the blonde said hesitantly, he was still weak in the body, but at least he could hold himself up now. Moka didn't say a word as she proceeded to dust Naruto off.

"Naruto-kun…" She finally spoke, her voice slightly different from the original… and strangely sweet.

"Y-Yes?" The ninja asked.

Her sweet face turned into a deadly glare. "Don't you ever, EVER threaten the outer Moka with the holy water crap again!" she said out loud and menacing. "Water is our greatest weakness and if she's ever harmed because of that then I'll make sure to give you a very painful punishment." she paused and intensified her glare, making Naruto gulp and quiver. "Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes ma'am!!" Naruto nodded his head violently.

"Good." Moka gave a nice smile before performing a spin kick on Naruto.

Another person was sent flying and instead of hitting the ground or hill, Naruto headed to a shocked looking Tsukune.

"EH?!" was all Tsukune could say as he got rammed by the blonde. Both landing on the ground with swirls in their eyes.

Moka slightly flinched, She didn't mean to hit the blonde that hard and right at Tsukune. The kick was only meant as a punishment for Naruto to show that she meant what she said… but now that Tsukune was involved, it looked like she'll be staying in this form for another couple minutes.

She sighed and walked over to the dizzy eyed teens. "I better take these two to the infirmary."

Nothing much happened afterwards. Once inner Moka had taken them to the Academy's hospital to be treated she waited until they were conscious enough to listen to her. Only after Inner Moka spoke to the two teens about babysitting the other and more Sentimental Moka, did the vampire return to normal. Saizou was treated soon after, but disappeared overnight. Tsukune and Naruto wondered if he quit school because of what happened… while Moka conversed with them about her vampire form and a little bit more of her past.

**Author's Note:** Part 2 will be posted tonight. Sorry for the inconvenience…yes we know this was overdue, and this fight was so damn long. See you guys in a bit. If you guys were wondering "Wow, Tsukune isn't surprised of Naruto's abilities? Handling a monster so easily?" that part is on the other half.


	3. The battle between Part 2

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Naruto and Rosario + Vampire

Arghh… we're disappointed on not putting this all together, this is Part 2 of Chapter 2... And there's still 1 more part to go… haha we said this would be posted Saturday, but shit, we didn't make the damn deadline due to the crash and more parts being added. Oh well… sorry!

Here's the story, enjoy this one!

-Zer0xpanda

**--**

**The Ninja, The Human and The Monster Academy**

**--**

**Chapter 2: **_**The battle between men and women alike… Part 2**_

**A few days later(still a school day)…**

Naruto was just finishing his morning jog around the area of Youkai academy and had stopped at a peaceful looking lake area. He had purposely ran around the place in order to create a map of Youkai academy in his mind. A lesson in which he learned form Iruka. It was a pain to do since it will take sometime before he knew every little place in the academy, but it was well worth it. To have a valuable knowledge of ones surroundings was a key to a successful battle. "To be an effective Ninja, you must know your surroundings for it will give you an advantage over your opponents." That was the simple explanation that the scarred nose chuunin had given him. And it was one of the many things he made a habit of doing.

The blonde ninja took a moment to regain his breath before moving into his next exercise of the day, Tai chi. The martial arts style used in China, a place where he had only visited for one summer when he was 10. The reason being there was because his Shizune-neechan wanted him to learn the style as she also wanted to visit someone who had just recently traveled there. While she went to see that 'Person' he and Iruka went looking for a Tai chi trainer. He had learned this art because of the slow and muscle relaxing moves. It was good for fighting, but even better for morning workouts. Easing himself in a relaxed stance, the blonde ninja slowly started his workout. Moving his hands out and in gently, along with smooth and graceful steps, the style began. To an observer, he may look like he was dancing, but to a combat trained professional it wasn't the same. The look of power and concentration in the blonde's eyes, would tell them otherwise.

After his warm up and some other workouts he paused for a moment to check the time. It was only 6:36, he still had plenty of time to do a little bit of ninja training. Taking out a small scroll from out of his pocket, he began to unseal his training weapon. Today, he was going to work on his kenjutsu (sword arts) while increasing his chakra control.

Naruto grinned as he examined his katana, it belonged to one of the ANBU ninjas that often came to his house to teach him a few lessons in being a ninja. It was always the same guy though. He didn't say his name, but all Naruto knew was that he liked to read a pocket-sized book and wore an ANBU dog mask. The katana that Naruto was holding belonged to that particular ANBU and since then its become his favorite weapon of choice.

"Hello, my precious." Naruto said to the sword as he hugged it for a bit before unsheathing the sword and swinging it around a few times. "Ok good… now which tree should I use?"

The blonde looked around for a large tree to practice his tree climbing on. And when he found it he quickly dashed towards it and kicked it slightly. It was sturdy and it seemed strong enough. Having tested it, he looked up to the branches and to his surprise there were quite a few leaves still hanging. Dead orange and dark red colored ones, it was good enough. He smiled and gave the tree one last kick before starting his Chakra training. As the tree shook and the leaves fell, Naruto began to slice the falling leaves as he ran up and before he finished his second time going up and down the same tree, leaves cut in half littered the ground where the tree stood.

"Well, looks like I need to find another tree…" mumbled the blonde as he went in search for another good looking one.

For the rest of his training, Naruto continued to practice his swordsmanship while perfecting his chakra control. When the time came to leave he smiled at his accomplishments. The blonde whistled as he headed off towards the dorms to get ready for school. Behind him, the lake area littered with a few sliced up leaves in one spot next to a bench.

**At the Dorms…**

As Naruto entered the creepy looking Dorm he noticed a young girl wearing a large pointy black hat near the entrance to the girl's side of the dorm. Yes, the Dorms were separated into a male and female section. On one side the females held the luxurious hot springs, while the male had the crappy one which could only fit 5-10 people if they were squeezed together. And taking another look around, he noticed the place was still empty of it's occupants.

Curious, the blonde ninja slowly sneaked over to the young girl to see what she was up to. When he was right behind her, he slowly edged to the corner to see what the little girl was looking at.

"What you watching, little one?" Naruto asked, as he leaned over her to see what was so interesting.

The unnamed girl jumped at the sound of his voice and thus rammed her head directly into the blonde ninja's jaw.

"OW!" both cried out as they clutched their respected bumps.

The young girl was the first to recover. "Don't surprise people like that!" she angrily said. Although to Naruto it sounded like a childish and cute voice.

The blonde laughed and patted the girl's head. "Well, sorry to surprise you there little one!"

The brown haired girl glared up at him with her violet eyes. "Stop calling me that, I'm not a little girl!" She swatted Naruto's hand away.

With eye's furrowed, Naruto gave her a disbelieving look. "You don't look like a teen to me… little girl." he teased.

That promptly earned him a boot to the head by the pointy hat wearing girl.

"Bwah!!" Naruto twitched as the brown boot, that had come out of nowhere, slowly slid off his face, leaving a black boot-print mark.

The little girl laughed at the face, while Naruto growled at her, making the girl let out an "Eeep!"

"Why you little!!" Naruto was just about to grab her and shake her like crazy, when a large pan dropped out of nowhere and onto his head.

"Huh!?…." the blonde stumbled as he tried to regain his vision. That really hurt. "Just what-"

**SFX: **_BONG!_ Another one had dropped and this time Naruto fell to the ground clutching his throbbing head. He moaned in pain as he rubbed his noggin.

The brown haired girl giggled once more before running off, to god knows where.

_Damn that kid… I'm starting to see ramen… _the blonde thought as he watched the little red bowls of miso ramen circling his head. He was so out of it that he barely noticed the towel wearing females running past him looking angry. They were shouting about someone putting glue in their shampoos…

**Later that morning… **

Every guy's dream is to have the most sexiest girlfriend… and Kurumu Kurono belonged in that category. Having a well endowed body, the blue haired girl was an eye candy to every male that she passed. Beautiful eyes, a nice ass and a large looking bust… yeah she was definitely one of the hottest girls in the academy. And as she headed to school she was once again the center of attention. Boys of every class gawked at her while the females just looked on with jealousy in their eyes. The blue haired girl ignored their stares and continued on merrily. She was happy and it showed in the way her smile threatened to split her face in half. Now why was she exactly looking so happy? Well, it just so happens that today was starting out pretty well for her. For one, she was getting closer to achieving total control of the boys in the school and two… well lets just say she was lucky to escape a deadly prank this morning.

Kurumu giggled as she glanced at the females that were entering the school. Nearly all of them sported caps or hats and the way that all of the boys didn't pay any attention to them, made the blue haired succubus laugh. Today's prank, which was made by one of the girls in the dorm was really helpful to her. Now that her competition was reduced considerably, her plan would go a lot faster.

She flipped her blue hair a bit as she walked towards her class, hips swaying form side to side. Guys from all directions stared at her with heart filled eyes, saying things like. "Sway those hips!." or "What a girl!" even a "How about some service over here?" Truthfully, she didn't care about those calls, as long as she had their attention, she was perfectly satisfied. The only person she had to watch out for was…

"Hey, its Moka!" One male suddenly shouted.

The entire males in the hall shifted their attention from a shocked looking Kurumu to the graceful looking Moka. The blue haired girl was seething from her lack of attention as well as the pink haired girl. Yes… Moka was the only person standing in her way of total domination. That pink haired vampire, as rumors have said, was the number one girl in school! While Kurumu took second… that wasn't the only thing she hated about Moka Akashiya. There was another reason why she disliked the girl.

Kurumu's anger flared as she spotted two of the only guys she hadn't charmed yet… in her class at least. A brown haired boy named Tsukune and a blonde goofy guy named Naruto. Those two were her main targets for today. She had to put a stop to Moka before she could ruin her plan and the only way to do that was to take the one thing that the pink haired girl treasured… her two friends.

"Just you wait Moka… I'll make sure that your two friends are my slaves before this day ends!" Kurumu whispered quietly. She smiled evilly as she eyed the two males talking to the smiling vampire.

"Just you wait…"

Naruto and Tsukune shivered as they felt cold all of a sudden. The blonde ninja glanced around… he had sensed that someone was giving off malicious intent, but finding no one, he shrugged. Maybe he was just assuming things too much. After all… it was only a few days ago that they had been nearly killed by Saizou, so he was rather weary of the other students that posed as a threat.

"You guys okay?" Moka asked as they entered class.

"Yeah… just felt a little chilly is all." Tsukune replied as they headed to their respective desks. Naruto and Moka followed and once they settled down , they couldn't help but notice the odd stares and behavior they were getting from their classmates. Some were whispering to their friends while others looked at them, a few females blushing. Most of them being the female Kitsunes… which had caught Naruto's attention. He had to wonder why they keep staring at him…then again he's been the attention of most of the Kitsune types since the first day. _Maybe using that henge was a bad idea… or probably my whisker marks… _the blonde rubbed his cheeks where the birth marks were. He's been wondering why he was the only one to be born with them. Whenever he asked his caretakers about them, they would just pretend to ignore him or change the subject by starting a random conversation.

"Kawaii…" someone whispered catching the group's attention.

"I agree…. Especially Naruto-kun." one girl whispered.

Giggles erupted from the females. While the males on the other hand, looked really pissed about something… well most of them, the others just looked like they were scared.

Naruto blinked. "Did we do something?" he asked his two friends.

A shrug was all the response he could get. They were as clueless as he was. Naruto took another look at the other students and found that the female part of the class were blushing, but there was also something he hadn't noticed since they got here.

"Neh… What's with the hats?" he asked.

Moka was the one to reply. "You know about the prank pulled on us this morning?"

"No… what happened?"

"Well-" she started to say, but was interrupted.

"There's a girl that loves to pull awful pranks on people, mainly us girls." Spoke a sweet voice.

The group turned their attention towards the blue haired girl who suddenly joined them.

"Kurumu Kurono, right?" The blonde asked. His voice was friendly and his manners, polite.

The blue haired girl smirked somewhat when she saw the look that Moka was giving her. "Why, I never thought you'd remember my name Naruto…kun." She added, the last part a little too friendly.

The blonde ninja grinned up at her while Moka stayed silent. "Hey, I didn't know you would know my name either."

"Well, of course I know you… and your friend too, Tsukune Aono, right?" She turned and gave a wink. The brown haired boy looked away rather red in the face. _Perfect… it looks like my first impression is going well…_ "Oh, and of course I know all about you Moka…" Kurumu now rested her eyes at the slightly surprised, Moka.

"What do you mean you know all about me?" the pink haired girl asked cautiously.

"Well, from what the rumors that's going on…" the succubus sat on top of Naruto's desk causing the blonde to blush. She saw that and smiled mentally. "You're taking advantage of the two strongest monsters in this class."

"Two strongest?" Both the males repeated. They were taken aback by the information, while Moka looked bewildered.

"Yeah!" Kurumu continued to talk. "It's been going around school, they say that you toyed around with the orc Saizou, before defeating him with one hit."

The boys blinked at her then at each other thinking, how the hell did they get labeled as powerful monsters. And just what happened to the whole prank explanation? Where did that go to….

Before further talking could happen (and in Kurumu's case seducing Tsukune and Naruto) Ms. Nekonome enters the classroom looking lovely as ever. Along with her entrance came the bell, and that was the beginning of first period.

_AHH!! I wanted more time damn it! _Kurumu cursed as she sat back down on her seat in front of Moka.

The pink haired girl leaned in closer to Kurumu and whispered in a quiet voice. "You're up to something and I'll be watching."

The succubus turned and glanced at her before whispering back. "I have no idea what you're talking about… Moka-san."

Moka didn't reply, instead she settled with being quiet while keeping an eye out for Kurumu. She knew that the succubus was planning something. The moment they had met, the very first day, Moka took an instant disliking to the blue haired girl.

"Alright, class please quiet down." The blonde neko teacher said. "I have three announcements that you all might be interested to hear." And once the noise and giggling had stopped she continued. "Well, first off… your classmate Saizou has been moved to a different class due to some… problems… with a few students in this class."

At the mention of Saizou and problems, the entire class broke into loud whispers. And in a few seconds Naruto, Tsukune and even Moka, were being stared at. The two were looking rather embarrassed and the reason was, was that the female part of the class were the ones staring at them. Meanwhile, Moka had the boys' attention, which Kurumu was gritting her teeth at. She hated the fact that the vampire always had the attention.

"Class! Please, let me finish with my announcements before you guys can start talking." Nekonome-sensei commanded.

Silence once again.

The cat teacher smiled and continued on, not really minding the wide eyed students staring at her. They needed to learn that just because she can be lenient with them, doesn't mean that they could go on and keep talking like that and not to mention ignore her. "Thank you, now since Saizou has transferred we will be having a new student to take his place and that person will be put here… but I have no clue on when the student will be transferred over." She glared at the students who were about to start another commotion. And just like, that they stopped and sunk down deeper into their seats, too scared of her. "And lastly, we have new seating arrangements." Nekonome-sensei finished.

Not a single student said a word. The smiling teacher blinked. _Did I say something wrong? _"Aren't you all happy?" she asked. "Why aren't you guys moving?"

Finding no one speaking, Naruto decided to tell her. "Well, you didn't say where we were going to be sitting, sensei…"

The teacher was silent for a moment before she smiled. "Oops! I should have been more specific with my instructions." She stuck her tongue at them while ribbing the back of her head.

All the students just shook their heads.

"The seating arrangements are up to you guys to decide, so hop to it! We still need to go over the human manners section this week."

Chaos soon erupted from the class as the students shot out of their seats and began to look for a seat that they liked. Falling, shouting, and a lot of banging and swearing came a long with the process of finding a seat. Naruto and Tsukune just remained seated, not wanting to get involve with the action. Kurumu on the other hand used the chaos as her chance to take the seat in front of Tsukune. Unfortunately, for her, Moka was faster and so took the seat first. The blue haired girl was slightly annoyed at that, but managed to take the seat in front of the blonde ninja.

She grinned at Naruto. "Mind if I take this seat? Naruto-kun?" She gave her favorite no-spell-charm, the cute and unbeatable puppy girl eyes. Sexy style.

Naruto just blushed and smiled at her. "Sure you can Kurumu-chan."

Moka looked displeased and Tsukune was just smiling along, totally oblivious of the girl's attitude towards one another.

The blue haired succubus smiled and turned to face the class.

The group of four, sweat dropped. They found the entire class was divided. On the right side the males were seated, while on the other side sat the females… and both were glaring at them. The females on Moka and Kurumu, while the males were crying because Tsukune and Naruto had the entire females in class on their side.

"Tsukune…" spoke Naruto.

"Y-yeah?"

"This uneasy feeling I'm getting…doesn't feel too right."

The brown haired boy only nodded and loosened his tie. The heat from the other guys were really unbearable.

Kurumu smiled to herself as she gave a side glance at Moka. The pink haired girl was really looking annoyed, most likely something that had to do with her_. Let the battle begin. Moka-chan… _the blue haired girl turned her smile into a smirk as she eyed the boy behind the vampire. _Tsukune Aono… you're mine!_

**Break time!**

_Kurumu this is your chance so do it! _The blue haired succubus peeked over a corner to spot her target. Tsukune and Naruto were walking casually towards class and the best part was, was that there was no Moka in sight. Taking a calming breath, the girl in hiding got herself ready. A moment passed and already she could hear them coming closer. Now was the time to show her charming good looks. Leaning against the wall just a few feet from the corner, Kurumu began to position herself. With one foot on the wall and her hands behind her back she put on a blush and fidgety movement while purposely bringing her chest up to show her nice assets. The succubus took one last calming breath as she waited for her targets to come.

"You think I can be good at it?" said Tsukune as they rounded a corner.

"I'm not really sure. Your just going to have to wing it." The blonde told him as they both passed by Kurumu. "Hey Kurumu-chan." Naruto waved at the girl, not paying attention to what she was doing. The teen next to him just gave a friendly nod at her direction. "See you in class!" the blonde said cheerfully as both he and Tsukune continued to walk towards their classroom.

The blue haired Succubus blinked before growling. How could they just passed her like that? She was practically flashing them when passing by. Kurumu huffed as she stared at the two guys walking away, she then spun around and delivered a vicious kick to the perverts that saw her posing. That wasn't for them. "Buzz off you pigs!" she screamed. The perverts didn't need to be told twice as they ran for their lives seeing that girls are truly terrifying when angry.

Kurumu stomped the ground as she began to think of a way to get the two. She had the whole day to get them, but she also had very little opportunities to do so for the pink haired vampire would be with them the whole time… Still…. She couldn't give up. _I have to succeed! With my race on the line I can't afford to lose._

_If I can't get them by lunch then I'm using it_. Kurumu thought to herself. She wanted to prove to the other girls that she could hook up with any guy without any spells. And so she reframed from using her Succubus secret move: Charm. So far she had kept up to her vow. It was easy to her, but the real challenge was the two. They were very resilient to her and using her special spell was the only resort that she had.

Tsukune and Naruto… the best friends that was rumored to be the strongest in their class. She wasn't really sure if that was true, for all that they would know, they might really be weaklings. Moka's case however, she flat out ignored her. She viewed the beautiful pink haired girl as her rival and so she couldn't care less if she claimed that she was of vampire decent.

Finally calming down, Kurumu headed to her class, planning her next moves whenever she had the chance. She clenched her hands shut. _No_… She decided not to use her move yet. _I won't use it just yet… I still have the whole day…_

True to her word Kurumu did not use her charm throughout her attempts in getting Tsukune and Naruto. Her plans were bold, having to show up where ever they went, doing naughty things or using her beauty to provoke them to come to her. Unfortunately, all her plans failed and even more she was the center of every guys' attention. Perverted ones…. And quite a few females.

Growing even more impatient, Kurumu kept on going. Her plans grew even more straightforward and daring. During chemistry class she 'accidentally' poured some blue liquid on herself hoping that Naruto would clean it. But of course, like her other plans, that one failed since the scent of the liquid on her uniform attracted the females to her… which were a handful to keep away for a while. The next few tries were more posing and a bold dress-code violation, that had her running around the school in her underwear being chased by a horde of hormone induced guys. _Fortunately_, her two targets helped her out of her bind. _Unfortunately_, Moka took them away saying that she needed their help with her English homework.

**Fast forward a bit… **

The sound of the bell woke Kurumu up from her tired state of mind. Ever since this morning, she's been trying to seduce the blonde and his brown haired friend, that totally had her going crazy. How can they be so.. SO… Oblivious to her advances?! Now it was lunch time and her chances was getting slimmer by the minute. What was she going to do? What's her next plan of action?

When the succubus glanced up at the three friends walking away, her mind suddenly emptied of her thoughts. She watched as Moka and her two companions head off to lunch. Their smile and laughter had Kurumu stare after them wistfully. Her eyes glazed as she recalled a time that she had done that with friends… a long time ago since she was a kid… when she didn't have to worry about anything. No tasks, no missions to find her soul mate, nothing. She was happy just being an average monster girl, hanging with friends and enjoying life.

Kurumu looked around her as every student went to get their lunch, whether in the cafeteria or homemade, everyone was happily eating with their friends. She on the other hand just sat quietly on her seat for a few minutes. Never speaking nor looking at anyone… she was alone. No actual friends that she could trust nor any lover that she could confined herself to.

It's funny how she could be alone among fellow monsters… when she was at the human world, scouting out potential mates in the schools, she had no problem keeping friends. But here at the academy, she couldn't do the same. Sure, she hung out with a few girls in school at the beginning, but ever since she began her conquest to take over the male population of Youkai Academy, the friends that she had turned their faces away from her… leaving her by herself. That happened a few days ago and already she was saddened about it. Now the only ones that she had were the mindless and perverted males that didn't care about her at all… just her beauty and physique.

Silently getting up from her seat, she made her way out of the class unseen and unnoticed. She made her final decision. There was no more going for the hard way… she'll use whatever means necessary to meet her goal. All the males must be hers and hers alone. More importantly, however, is that she can't let Moka have any bit of happiness. Kurumu didn't want to see that smile, that she herself, can't have… nor the friends that she can't get. It was time to settle this. _You can't have all the joy Moka… _she whispered to herself as she continued walking, her eyes covered by the bangs of her blue hair. If anyone was ever close to her then they would see the small crystal tear that slid down on the girl's left cheek.

**Next scene**! **Somewhere in the school grounds. (outside)**

Tsukune Aono was happily enjoying his day. It's been nearly a full week since him and Naruto had fought the dumb/long-tongued/perverted/ freak of an orc and not one monster had dared go near them. So far so good! They were alright for now and as the brown haired teen walked down the hall of the familiar area of the soda machine, he couldn't help but grin. It felt good to actually get some action. After the fight with Saizou he had felt different. Like he had this sudden excitement within him that wanted more fights. It was a weird feeling, but that's what he felt.

His thoughts were interrupted as he spotted Kurumu headed towards him… and by the way she looked, Tsukune had to wonder if she was feeling okay. She appeared to be dizzy and well, a second later she fell…

"Kurumu-san!" The brown haired boy rushed towards the fallen girl.

He crouched down beside the weak looking girl. "Are you alright? What happened?" he asked worriedly as he slowly and gently brought Kurumu back to her feet.

"I… I don't know…" She said as she clutched onto her head and leaned in forward at the boy holding her. "I've been weak since I was born." she told him as she tried to lean in a bit more.

Tsukune blinked. "Weak? You didn't look weak at all today…" he stated staring at her in confusion.

Kurumu cursed under her breath. That's another mistake she's made and usually her plan would back fire in a moment. _NO! I'm not letting this chance go! _"I-I feel heavy up front." She said, pushing her breasts against Tsukune. "Sometimes my breasts…"

"Y-Your b-breasts!?" the brown haired teen gulped as he felt Kurumu's soft and round melons on him. He could easily tell that they were D-cupped. _Wait! What the hell am I thinking! I'm supposed to be helping her not groping her… or rather she's groping me…_

"U-uh, I think uh… you feel b-better now, right?" Tsukune asked, looking away from her and trying his best to ignore the girl's chest, that was now rubbing his own.

When she didn't reply, Tsukune took that as a sign to leave. "Well, I-I think t-that I should get go-"

He couldn't finish his sentence, much less escape as the blue haired girl held on him even tighter. "Wait." she said. "Can't you feel them? They're squeezing and bouncing…"

The hot blooded male couldn't resist anymore. His mind was instantly on her bust as he began to feel his face heat up. Kurumu saw the reaction she wanted to see and so pushed on with her plan. This was in the bag, and to think she was going to have to use her charm spell.

"Tsukune-kun!" a familiar voice shouted.

Kurumu sighed. _Well looks like I have to use it after all. _"Tsukune-kun can you look at me in the eyes for a moment, please?" she asked sweetly. The male, still blushing, obeyed and looked up at her. Chocolate colored eyes met deep violet ones.

"_Charm_." Kurumu activated her special succubus ability and at that instant Tsukune froze. Something had suddenly came over him, some sort of force that took hold of his body. He couldn't feel his body moving at his command. _What's going on!?_

A smile of satisfaction graced Kurumu's lips as her '_charm' _took affect. She spun around to face the pink haired vampire. "Hello, Moka-san." she said.

The pink haired girl ignored her. "What was taking you so long to get back, Tsukune-kun?" Moka asked her friend, though not getting as close to him since Kurumu was standing in her way.

Tsukune didn't answer. What he did do was put an arm around Kurumu and pulling her close to him. _My body… _the brown teen stared uncaringly at the vampire. _Why can't I move my body?! _"I felt like hanging with Kurumu-chan for a while…"

Moka looked at him in disbelief. "What are you saying?"

_NO! Don't listen! I don't want to hang out with her any longer!! _Tsukune tried to desperately say. His body didn't comply with that and instead answered in the wrong way. "What I'm saying is I don't want to be around you right now…" The look that Moka had when he said that made the 'True' Tsukune to panic like he had never panicked before. He just wanted to run away at that point!

Kurumu smirked at her. Now it was the time to leave, she's seen enough to satisfy her and there was still another target to find. "Well, you heard him Moka, I guess we'll be going now." She turned to her slave. "Shall we, Tsukune-kun?"

The possessed boy smiled and nodded, his eye's filled with a dark color, devoid of emotional expression. Taking Kurumu's hand, they left, leaving a speechless Moka staring after them.

_Tsukune-kun…_

**Next scene… at the hallways.**

Cool red liquid fell and entered her mouth as she continued to drink the tomato juice. Moka stood leaning against a window looking gloomy. After the little incident a few minutes ago, the vampire bought half a dozen cans of tomato juice and began drinking them non-stop. The words that Tsukune spoke really hurt her and the fact that Kurumu was the one that he was showing a romantic interest in made her even more sad. She should be feeling angry and should be holding a deep hatred for the proclaimed Succubus, but she didn't. Moka couldn't really bring herself to hate her. She might not like her, but that didn't mean she hated her as well. That was not in her nature at all.

Throwing away the empty can, not really caring if it hits anyone, Moka pulled out another one from the pockets of her uniform. She hastily punctured the two holes needed in the drink and gulped down the red juice. Really… just why did Tsukune leave her and Naruto by themselves. And why even getting so worked up over this... She paused in her thinking before panicking. She had totally forgotten about the blonde ninja. Moka slapped her forehead. Naruto must have been waiting for them the entire time.

As she was about to go look for her blonde friend, Kurumu decided to show up.

"Moka Akashiya!" The busty girl said loudly, causing many of the students in the hall to look at their direction.

"What do you want Kurumu?…" Moka asked, staring at the girl sitting at the railing of the staircase.

Kurumu didn't answer. She leaped down to the floor and walked over to her. Hips swaying like usual, and the boys following and praising her, like always. When she got beside the vampire she whispered in a quiet voice, just loud enough for Moka to hear. "I want to defeat you."

The vampire looked bewildered. "What do you mean? Why do you want to defeat me? I haven't done anything wrong."

"Yes, you have!" Kurumu said quickly. She then thrust an accusing finger at her. "You're taking all my guys!"

"What?" said Moka. Now she was just dumbfounded.

"I said you're taking all of my guys." repeated Kurumu, her anger rising every few seconds. "You're in the way of my plan!"

"What plan?" Moka asked, curiously.

"My plan to conquer all the boys in school and have them become my slaves. A harem!" Shouted Kurumu furiously.

Moka sweat dropped, along with the other people that managed to hear Kurumu's declaration. They had never expected a girl to have that kind of an idea. It was usually the guys that wanted a harem.

"Every guy here is dreaming about you instead of me!" Kurumu continued to rant. "There is no way I'm going to let you beat me in this battle of feminine charm."

"Hey man, they're arguing." Monster 1 said to his friend.

"A heated one…" Monster 2 replied as they continued to watch the two beautiful ladies bicker one another. Even though it was Kurumu who was the one doing all the talking, Moka was just looking at her and replying whenever she could.

"And since I couldn't defeat you in popularity, I decided to take what you hold precious to you." Kurumu said, smiling slyly at her opponent.

"What I hold precious to me?" Moka asked herself.

"Yes Moka-san." The succubus leaned in closer to her ear. "What you treasure the most… I already have one of them."

The clue of 'them' made Moka's heart skip a beat. There was no way she was aiming for her friends. "I-I don't believe you." The vampire said, taking a step back.

It was at this time that Tsukune AND Naruto decided to enter the scene.

"What were you doing? It took you a long ass time just to get back." The blonde whiskered teen said to his friend.

"I know… I just got caught up with something. By the way have you seen Moka?" Tsukune asked, not wanting Naruto to question him about what held him back.

The blonde glanced ahead of him and straight at the two staring girls. "She's right there, dude." He waved towards the staring girls.

"Oi! Moka-chan, Kurumu-chan!" the blonde greeted happily. He was grinning as always although it turned into a slight frown at not hearing any response.

Tsukune stared at Moka as she stared right back. This was his chance to apologize and explain his actions from earlier. Unfortunately, for him Kurumu saw right through his plan and acted first. _I won't let you go that easily Tsukune-kun. _The blue haired girl lunged at Tsukune, before he could even say Moka's name.

"Tsukune-kun… darling. Let's leave!" Kurumu said sweetly while casting her charm on him.

The same feeling engulfed Tsukune's body once more. _Not again! _"Yes, let's go…" Tsukune droned.

Naruto blanched. "What are you talking about Tsukune? I thought we were going to the roof tops to finish up the math homework? And I still gotta finish my lunch." He held out the small bento in his left hand.

"Tsukune-kun. What's wrong with you?" Moka asked, pleading the brown haired teen to talk to her… to tell her what's been happening with him.

"It's like what he said earlier…" Kurumu answered her. "He doesn't want to be with you anymore."

_That wasn't me! _Tsukune mentally shouted. But at last no one could hear him. "She's right I don't want to hang out with you anymore… especially when you treat me like a meal."

Naruto was looking at him like he had just lost his mind. Moka was lost in her own thought once he had said that. And Kurumu, well she was enjoying what was happening. The other students had nearly the exact reaction as Naruto.

"That's something new…" Kurumu slipped her hands over Tsukune's neck and hung it there loosely, while she looked at Moka. "I didn't know that she treated you like that. I'm very disappointed in you Moka-san." She gave the pink haired girl a fake frown.

"Tsukune, take what you said back… it was only one time!" Naruto said, grabbing his friend in the arm and rudely pulling him away from Kurumu's grasp. "What's with you all of a sudden!?"

The blonde ninja was slightly pissed right now. His friend Tsukune had just gone insane, in his opinion and it was really starting to anger him.

Kurumu shook out of her initial surprise and looked at the blonde. _Oh, right! I should get him too while he's here._ She smiled kindly at Naruto who didn't take notice of her. "Naruto-kun." she chirped.

"Apologize to her." the blonde ninja commanded. He ignored the girl that had invaded quite a bit of his personal space.

Tsukune looked away from him. "It's as I said. I don't want to hang out with Moka anymore."

The vampire's heart tightened and she felt herself grasping onto it.

Naruto growled at him, before he noticed something was wrong with his friend's eyes. There was something there that shouldn't be. What was it?

"All she will do is continue to use me as her food supply… so why should I hang out with a girl like that?" the brown haired boy said in monotone.

Sniffle and a sob caught everyone's attention. They all turned to look at the vampire who had tears in her eyes. Naruto knew what had happened and he was very close to choking his own friend to death. If it wasn't for his instinct in not doing that, then Tsukune would be dead by now. Kurumu felt happy as she saw the vampire tear up in front of her. While the brown haired teen who looked emotionless was hating himself in the inside.

Not a second later Moka ran away. Leaving a trail of tears in her wake.

"Moka-chan!" Naruto cried out. He then gripped Tsukune tightly around his collar. "Tsukune, you bastard! Why did you have to go and say that? Wasn't she our friend?!" the blonde ninja shook him wildly to the point were Kurumu had to step in.

"Hold on Naruto-kun!" Kurumu said, pushing herself between Tsukune and him. "Tsukune-kun was only telling the truth. Don't you also get turned into food by her?"

_Naruto, Don't listen to her! I'm not telling the truth_. Tsukune struggled to break free from his self-imprisonment._ I would let Moka drink from me whenever she has to!_

"That's ridiculous." Naruto told her harshly. "She's never made me into her food source." he tried to move around Kurumu, but was stopped again.

"Why don't you stick with me for a while then? I'm sure I can make you forget about Moka." She applied the same tactic she used on Tsukune. "Please?" her breast slowly pressed against Naruto.

This had no affect on the Naruto. "Please move out of the way, Kurumu…" he said sternly. His patience was wearing thin. He's already wasted valuable time for finding Moka and comforting her. Naruto didn't know exactly what has gotten over Tsukune, but he sure couldn't stand him right now.

"No, you're staying here." Kurumu stubbornly replied. "Charm!" Activating her succubus move once more, she waited until Naruto was taken control of.

"I said move." Naruto commanded. The charm had no effect which left Kurumu shocked and confused. That was a first to her and in truth she didn't like it.

Not seeing her budge, the ninja used his speed to get around her and before she was brought out of her shock Naruto was already gone. The students had dispersed as well, having seen the end of the small, yet amusing, fight between friends.

_How?… _the girl thought as she stood by her slave. _Why didn't it work. He should've been under my control the moment I activated my spell… So how?…_ Kurumu contemplated on the matter, silently standing and thinking with her temporary slave.

_Naruto… Moka… _Tsukune thought. _Don't leave me with her!_

**With Naruto…**

Eyes darted from side to side, forward and up. Naruto was desperately looking for his vampire friend. He was worried about her current state after the look she gave away before she ran. It really pained him to see a friend cry, especially if it was a girl. He'd seen his nee-chan (Shizune) cry before, weeping about her dead uncle from time to time, and it wasn't a very nice sight. It was fortunate enough that his sensei was there to comfort her. And that's what he was trying to do now, with Moka. Hopefully, he could cheer her up, before dealing with Tsukune.

His friend had really gone too far with the comments. Naruto didn't know exactly what had happened, but he could sure bet that it had to do with Kurumu. No one might have seen it, but he sure did. Ever since his first battle, Naruto had been on alert. Every time another student would approach or talk to them, he would immediately look for any hints of hostility, bad intentions, or flat out violent attacks. So when he observed his friends interaction with Kurumu, he knew instantly that something was wrong.

_His eyes were different… and that sudden change in mood was out of character. _The blonde sped around the school, running up walls and jumping from roof to roof. He didn't care if he was caught because there really wasn't any need to. The other students in the school had broken a few school rules and shown their own unnatural ability, like burrowing in the ground, going through walls, and even flying. So he didn't have to worry about being found out. It would only serve to help him fit in more… well of course he had to be aware of Tsukune, but he could always use the excuse of using magic. Naruto laughed at that. He didn't think of that before… magic.

A few more minutes of scouting had finally led him to find Moka. He saw her sitting by the steps to one of the school's hallways when he stopped at a tree. She didn't look too well. Jumping down carefully, he ran up to her to see if he can give her some comfort.

"Moka-chan!" he called out, jogging towards her.

The pink haired girl hastily wiped the tears that ran down from her eyes. She didn't want to show her friend that she had been crying because she knew that if he did, then he'll become even more worried. She looked at the ground, as if finding it interesting to look at.

"Are you alright Moka-chan?" Naruto leaned down in front of her. He also had to maintain eye contact with her since his position had given him quite a view underneath her skirt. _Damn it! Why did I have to sit in front of her… why couldn't I just take a seat next to her…god, I'm an idiot. _He mentally scolded himself while keeping his face from heating up.

Moka looked up at her friend with tear filled eyes. "Am I that bad of a friend?" she sniffled.

"Of course not!" Naruto told her. He moved from his spot and sat down next to Moka as he rubbed her back. "You're not a bad friend. Why would you think that?"

The vampire sniffled a bit more and leaned against him, crying a bit. This was the first time that they both had an actual intimate contact like this. Naruto kept cool and continued to support her. She needed time to cry. It was a good thing this wasn't a problem dealing with love because if it was, then he wouldn't know if he can help her.

"Tsukune hates me Naruto-kun." She said still crying a bit. Though she had calmed down dramatically. "You heard what he said… I treat him like food!"

"Come on now Moka-chan. I don't think Tsukune really meant what he said." Naruto told her moving his hand over to her left shoulder to rub her comfortingly. "Just don't think on it so much, I'm sure he wasn't acting by himself… and besides you haven't drank from him for some time now."

Moka rubbed her head against his chest and slightly blushed. But not because out of the statement… she was blushing since she could feel his well toned body, even through the soft clothing. Rubbing a bit harder to keep her mind straight and steady, she looked up at Naruto, the blush still present. "So you've noticed too?"

"How can I not? I'm always with you guys." the blonde grinned at her before gently letting her go, so she can sit properly. His heart slowed down back to normal. Contact like that was really hard for him since he wasn't used to it. This was actually his first time holding a girl like that.

They sat quietly for a moment.

"Moka…" Naruto started, earning the Vampire's attention. "Do you like Tsukune?"

The question was so out of the blue that she found herself back to blushing. "W-where did that come from? You know me by now. I-I like the both of you." she said albeit flustered.

Naruto chuckled. "Aww, geez Moka-chan… I know you do. And don't say it's because he's a friend… I already know that excuse."

The blonde knew from the start that there was something going on between his best friend and Moka. He wasn't that dense… The way they would sometimes blush in some physical contact, whether by accident or on purpose, was saying something about them. In truth, this was a good chance for him to pair them both. A few reasons for doing this is for one: it would stop bugging him about the whole blushing and sometimes stuttering type of crap. Two: Since Moka's a vampire she could protect Tsukune if he wasn't around and three: Naruto really wanted to see them both happy. He may find Moka attractive and he might hold some feelings for her, but he knew it wasn't as much as his friend. In fact, he's been starting to treat Moka differently. He was starting to see Moka as another sister… Sounds odd, but that's how the blonde had been looking at her. Tsukune as well, was sort of a brother to him.

He grinned to himself, unaware of the blushing Moka who was having a deep conversation with her own self. _Do I like him like that? No he's just a friend, But sometimes I feel weird around him… why is that. _The girl was so confused. Thankfully enough this little dilemma had made her forget about the problem with the succubus… even if it was only for a few more seconds. She placed her hands over her cheeks and felt the warmth. She was blushing. _I don't know what to think… do I treat him like a friend? A sort of food source?… I hope not.. Or do I… see him…as… a potential lover_. When that thought crossed her mind her, brain nearly malfunctioned as she imagined herself kissing Tsukune passionately and doing all the other explicit things. _KYAAAHH!! NO!! _

"Moka-chan! Are you alright?" Naruto asked, with a hint of worry in his voice.

Still blushing madly, she nodded . "Y-yeah… I just thought of something I shouldn't."

Naruto blinked at her before grinning. "My… Moka-chan… I didn't know you were such a pervert, you really do like him." He teased. This earned him an award of Moka's face reddening to that color of a bright red tomato, just like her favorite drink.

"Naruto-kun!!" Moka cried out, slapping him in the arm for making her so embarrassed. Naruto laughed and winced slightly at the same time. This girl was hitting pretty hard. He probably had a red throbbing arm by the time she was done. At least he managed to accomplish his main goal for seeking her out.

"I'm glad to see you feeling better." said the blonde, as he rubbed his sore arm. "Although, I didn't expect a painful beating for the trouble."

Moka went silent for a minute before bursting out in laughter. She _is _feeling better and it was all thanks to her blonde friend. "Thank you, Naruto-kun." she smiled at him. Naruto smiled in return.

Their happy atmosphere was ruined however, by the arrival of Kurumu and Tsukune.

"Hello there Moka and Naruto-kun." Kurumu casually made her way towards them, followed by Tsukune who had a far away look in his eyes. "Moka-chan… Naruto…" Tsukune murmured.

It was loud enough for Kurumu to hear. "Charm." She cast the spell again, thinking that her hold on her slave was weakening. _Now, now Tsukune-kun… I can't let you get away from me just yet…_

The blonde and the vampire stood up to face the two, tensing as they waited for them to get closer. Their little happy moment ruined, Naruto sighed inwardly at the coming trouble. And he had just cheered Moka up. This was starting to become troublesome…

The vampire growled slightly at the sight of Kurumu approaching them. They stopped a few feet away from them. "What do you want now Kurumu-san…" Moka asked politely, although the tone of her voice gave away her true feeling.

Kurumu flipped her hair to the side before crossing her arms and smirking at Moka. "I told you before, I'm aiming to defeat you." She turned to Naruto and leered at him, causing the blonde to jerk his head back in surprise. "Naruto-kun…" her voice was sweet, yet cold at the same time.

Naruto did not like the look she was giving him and as he took a quick glance at Moka he could tell she would agree with him. It was best to not answer, so he just kept silent and looked up at Tsukune. His buddy was quiet and held that lost look in his eyes… something that the blonde ninja couldn't put his finger to… If only he knew how much Tsukune was yelling from the inside.

Moka was getting mad now, as she watched Kurumu grab on to Tsukune's hand and hugged it close to her. Then she gave her a sly look at Moka which earned her a glare from the fuming pink haired vampire.

_Why do I have a feeling that something unexpected is about to happen._ Naruto thought as he watched the glaring contest between his vampire friend and the bomb shell beauty on the opposite side of them.

Fed up with all the glaring, Kurumu decided to end things. She still had to charm the blonde boy after all. _Lets see… _"Darling, should we tell them about our status?" she turned to Tsukune and pretended to look lovingly at him.

Moka and Naruto both blinked. _What is she talking about??_

_Oh no… please body don't say what I think she wants me to say_. Tsukune pleaded with his own self. Try as he might, he was still having trouble breaking free from the succubus's powerful charm spell. The possessed Tsukune obediently followed Kurumu's lead and pulled the girl into a warm hug. "I think we should." he said. His voice was expressing a happy and excited emotion while his eyes showed nothing.

This caught Naruto's eye. _Tsukune I hope you're strong enough to defend yourself because I am so going to lay one on you…_ the blonde silently threatened. He was still ill-tempered after all, so getting mad was pretty much part of his personality.

Kurumu nodded and turned her attention back at the awaiting duo's on the steps. "We're an official couple now!" the girl announced happily, while faking to blush a deep red to show them of her happiness.

"Yes, I love her very much." the possessed Tsukune added, giving Kurumu a slight kiss on the cheek as she held on to him. _NO!! I don't love her like that! Not at all please, kami-sama help me!! _The brown haired boy begged in his mind.

_Nice one! _She awaited her response, expecting a crying Moka and a shocked looking Naruto.

She was right about Naruto sporting a shocked look, but as for Moka she couldn't tell. The vampire's pink hair had covered her eyes and about half of her face.

Moka for her part was struggling to contain her sadness and anger. Hearing Kurumu announce her relationship with her brown haired friend had Moka telling herself it couldn't be true. That it was a lie for someone like Tsukune to love some girl that he barely knew. But when the said teen agreed to the relationship… her heart was broken. She bit her lip as she stared up at Kurumu. There was no way she'll leave Tsukune with her. Turning to Naruto she grasped his hand suddenly and held it up in front of her.

"Naruto-kun." she said seriously.

Naruto blinked and slowly nodded. "Y-yes?" there was something not right about the way Moka was taking the whole situation… and his judgment was proven right when the vampire said the next few words. Words so shocking that all three teens in the present area would lose their jaws.

"Please…. GO OUT WITH ME!" Moka shouted, determination present in both her voice and eyes.

"NANI?!" Naruto, Kurumu and Tsukune yelled in unisons.

Now that revelation had left them to pick up their jaws from the ground. Moka Akashiya going out with Naruto Uzumaki? How did it come to this?

Kurumu was, weirdly enough, very angry at what Moka had just done. Her plan of getting the blonde and ruining the vampire's life had just fell into ruin. How the hell was she going to get Naruto now? If Moka was constantly with him nearly, 24/7 then her plan was impossible to execute… and what's with getting so worked out over the dumb blonde all of a sudden?

Tsukune was devastated after Moka professed her love to Naruto. He was so shocked that he let himself be taken over by the spell, after he had broken out of it when he yelled out 'What?!'. _This can't happening… it couldn't be true… why Moka!? Why Naruto!!_

The blonde himself was speechless from what he had heard. What did he do to earn her love? He was sure he didn't do anything to lead her on… "W-wait just a s-second, Moka-chan." Naruto stuttered. _I can't do this… there's Tsukune to consider. I cant just betray my best friend like that_. "You're not thinking straight."

"Yes I am!" Moka exclaimed. She moved her head closer to his. "I am thinking straight… and I realize you're the only one for me, Naruto!" she said a loud.

Naruto blushed madly at Moka's confession. This was all a dream right? Somebody wake him up now if it was. His eyes were swirling by now.

Kurumu and Tsukune who was watching them, trembled in anger, one more so than the other. They couldn't take this anymore.

"You guys can't be an item!" Kurumu yelled at them disapprovingly.

Moka turned her head around and put up a defiant look. "Yes we can. Me and Naruto-kun can so be lovers… why do you even care? You have Tsukune for one, so why can't I have Naruto?" She blushed and hugged Naruto's head while pressing it on her breasts. The ninja was close to letting out some blood just to reduce his head's load. This was too much to take in.

Tsukune wanted to voice out his own reasons as to why she couldn't go with the blonde, but his body wouldn't let him. It was his master that did the talking for him.

"Because!" Kurumu was having a hard time to finding a good enough argument to what Moka had said.

"See!" the vampire switched from hugging Naruto to holding his arm and keeping very, VERY close to the blonde. "Come on Naruto-kun! Lets go!" and with that they left.

This was nearly a familiar scene of someone leaving… but instead of Kurumu and Tsukune leaving Moka, it was her that left them. The brown haired teen was lost and sulking inside while the girl next to him seethed. There goes her plan.

"If she wants a war she'll get one." Kurumu said to Tsukune who obediently nodded even though he didn't want to.

**Moving on…**

Over the next week, the academy was buzzing with the current gossip. Moka and Naruto's relationship as well as Kurumu and Tsukune's was a top hit! Everyone was talking about it whether they were in the bathrooms of the school, the hallways or even the dorms. The word of the two different couples were exciting and not one student was left out of the news. This was really a big deal to them. But the couples themselves didn't find this fun at all… especially for the three friends.

Naruto sat at a secluded area of the school where he was surrounded by large bushes and dead trees along with 3 benches including the one he was currently sitting on. He was waiting for Moka to arrive with their lunches. Today had been another tiring day for him. After the talk with Moka, he had a better understanding as to why she suddenly decided to have him as her boyfriend. The vampire had made a decision on a whim after the announcement of Tsukune and Kurumu's relationship. It was all a plan to get Tsukune back and he had to admit, getting your enemy jealous was a good idea. Though he had to wonder if it will work since Kurumu seemed like a tough opponent. _Then again, her goal is to capture every guy in school, so I guess it might work… _the blonde concluded.

He sat enjoying the scenery for a while until his supposed girlfriend came running towards him.

"Naruto-kun!" Moka called out cheerfully. The way she looked right now had Naruto guessing if she really liked him. _Its either that or she's great at acting… _he thought.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Naruto-kun." She sat beside him and leaned in close. "I was being followed by them.." the vampire whispered in his ear, sending chills running up and down the blonde's spine. Naruto nodded his head, a small blush adorning his cheeks. He was still not used to that, regardless of how many times he'd experienced it throughout this week. Sighing a bit, he looked behind Moka to see the stalkers.

Kurumu and Tsukune casually entered the area and took the bench opposite of him and Moka. He raised an eyebrow at them. _Are they planning to eat here too? _Naruto wondered. It sure seemed like it, with Kurumu holding onto a rather large bento box.

"Neh, neh, Moka-chan." The ninja whispered. "Should we move to a different spot?"

The vampire shook her head. "No, this is a perfect chance for us to get Kurumu jealous." she replied, unfolding the pink cloth that covered the bentos, one for her and one for him. "As long as we do things right, then I'm sure Tsukune-kun would come back to us." She gave a quick glance at the emotionless looking Tsukune before going back to the lunch.

Naruto shrugged. "Alright, if that's what you want." _I just hope this will work. I can't really go on like this. It's not even fun anymore._

At the opposite side, Kurumu and Tsukune observed the blonde and vampire interact with each other as they began lunch. Oh how the succubus despised that girl… turning to Tsukune, she did another charm before mimicking Moka's action. "I made something special for you today, Tsukune, darling." She said, loud enough for Moka to hear, while Naruto was enjoying his own lunch that Moka had prepared for him. "I made this myself, hope you like it honey!"

_Waaaah! I want Moka-sans food! _Tsukune cried mentally while his body moved by itself and took the offered food.

The vampire puffed her cheeks at them out of annoyance and jealousy. Moka hastily grabbed her chopsticks. "Naruto-kun?" she asked with a smile.

"Hmm?" the blonde swallowed his food. "Yes, Moka-chan?"

"Let me feed you… please?" she said, while subtly gesturing at the couple on the other side.

Naruto glanced at them before getting the idea that Moka had. "Sure Moka-chan! I'd love to be fed by you!" Naruto said out loud, putting his own acting skills into action. Moka reacted just the same and complied.

Kurumu heard and jerked her attention to them. _Why that little wench!! What do they think they're doing? _She bit her bottom lip to contain her rising jealousy. _Fine! If she wants to play like that! _"You know what Tsukune-kun, I'll feed you." The busty chick grabbed the unopened lunch from Tsukune and quickly drew out the first piece of food.

_Please no! _Tsukune begged her silently as he stared at the disgusting food about to be fed to him. He could have sworn that his food was moving by itself. _I don't want to eat that stuff!_

"Open wide." Kurumu commanded happily as she held out the hideous looking piece of food.

_NO!! _Tsukune chomped at the food and wordlessly chewed then swallowed. "This is delicious Kurumu-chan, please make me more tomorrow… and the next day… and the next day…"

Naruto heard his friend's comment and so glanced curiously at his direction, wondering what types of food the blue haired girl could make. Moka did the same and nearly lost her appetite. Both teens fought back the urge to vomit as they witnessed what their friend was eating. 'Gross…' was the only thing they could label it.

Kurumu giggled girlishly. "I'm so glad you love it, here have some more." she offered another bite to the distant looking boy and gave a sideways glance at her opponent. They were looking at her, so now all she had to do was continue. Using another spell, she mentally commanded her slave (Tsukune) to put on a show.

_Fuck that! I cant stand another bite!_ Tsukune yelled in his thought. _I cant believe I even swallowed it! Moka, Naruto help me!! _"I don't want that anymore…" The brown haired boy said. "I want to taste your lips, Kurumu.." _No I don't!… well maybe…wait no, no I don't want to!_

Kurumu laughed and blushed as Tsukune tried to kiss her. "Oh, Tsukune-kun! don't tease me like that!" she gave another glance to see how her opponent was taking this. _Hahaha… what are you going to do about that, huh Moka? You can't beat me, just give up. Naruto will be mine in no time! _

As they watched the exchange, Moka decided to do something drastic. "Naruto…" she whispered, her eyes still on the couple.

The blonde shook out of his own thoughts. "Yeah?"

"Hold me." Moka said, blushing. It was embarrassing to ask for that from him.

"What?" Naruto cleared his ear. Did she say what he think she said? "Can you say that again?"

"I said, could you hold me." Moka faced him with her cheeks still burning red. "Can you?"

"H-Hold you!?" Naruto blushed. _I can't do that! Tsukune's sitting right across from us. And not to mention he's staring at us…_

"Yes, just do it." She commanded as she scooted closer to him.

Naruto for his part, couldn't deal with this anymore. Instead he got up and apologized loudly. "Sorry Moka-chan, but I gotta go to the bathroom." He then leaned towards her and made sure it looked like he was giving her a kiss in the cheek. "Lets try out this plan first." he whispered in her ear.

The vampire looked at her friend in confusion. What plan did he mean? She nevertheless nodded, making sure her smile was still up. "I'll wait for you here."

Naruto nodded and began to walk away.

And as he left Kurumu took the opportunity to go and follow him. "I'm going to the nurse's office for a bit, okay hun? Be right back." She told her slave as she speedily walked out of the area, not really bothered by the fact that she left Tsukune with Moka. Kurumu was confident that the vampire couldn't break her charm spell on Tsukune and so just left him there.

Once she had left, Moka put away her bento along with Naruto's and sat silently. She would glance up at Tsukune every now and then… trying to get the courage to go and talk to the silent brown haired boy. A minute has passed and so far no action has been made… by either of them.

"Nice day, huh?" Moka voiced out, not meeting Tsukune's gaze.

The brown haired teen across from her didn't do anything. Although in the inside it was a different story. Tsukune was battling it out now, forcing himself to take control of his body once again. After being a slave of Kurumu, for a week, he's been able to slowly regain control. He just had to fight a bit more. _Come on! come on! Work damn you.!_

The vampire girl waited for another moment before getting up from her seat and heading towards Tsukune. She was determined to get him back… but she also wanted to do it in a nice way, not forcefully.

The possessed boy stopped his inner struggling for a moment as he watched the girl of his affection sit down next to him. _Moka…_

**Back to Naruto…**

"Geez… that girl is really good at chasing people." Naruto said to himself, as he took a breather.

After he had left Moka, he waited for Kurumu to chase him and when she did, he ran like his pants were on fire. The reason he did that was because she was looking like a crazy girl, one of those obsessed types. Her eyes looked liked a maniac's and the fact that she was drooling while she chased after him really scared the crap out of Naruto. It was a good thing he was a ninja because if he wasn't then he wouldn't know what would have happened if he was caught by her. Perhaps it would be okay…. Or maybe not. All Naruto knew was that it was best to run and never dwell in those thoughts.

Using tools of his trade, Naruto had managed to evade Kurumu's attempts to capture him in her arms. Even if it looked desiring, the girl's attractive way of capturing him was tempting and down right welcoming, but he resisted. It was mostly due to his training as well as his fear of her. Kurumu was one scary chick when her lust for something that she wants grows and takes over her. The blonde ninja was impressed however, at her skills. She was very resilient to most of his tricks and her ability to keep up with him in running was very impressive indeed. Then again, most of the monsters here probably had about the stamina of a ninja. Unfortunately for her, Naruto ended the long pursuit with a simple trick… the disappearing smoke bomb trick. One of the most basic tactics that a ninja uses.

"Heh… I still can't believe she fell for that." The blonde grinned, replaying the scene in his head.

Naruto had led the succubus on a few planned out routes around the school. It was not only escape ways for him, but also traps for his… stalker, as he put it. He had to find out everything about all the monsters and it was a perfect opportunity to examine one… although he learned very few things about the blue haired girl, one being she likes to flash him a lot with her panties. Naruto blushed as he recalled the number of times she did that during their chase. Fortunately, he ended the whole thing by placing an accurate and well timed smoke bomb. The smoke was a perfect cover for him to make a very mad sprint out of there. And after a couple of minutes of running and no encounters with the sexy girl, the blonde took that as a victory for him, and so let his guard down… a bad mistake that he will regret later.

"Now where the heck is bathroom again…" The blonde said to himself. He walked off towards a random hallway, unaware of a girl following him.

_Bathroom, huh… perfect. _A sly smile formed in her beautiful face. _You won't escape this time!_

**Moka's scene with Tsukune!**

Tsukune watched as his love interest fidget next to him. He missed her company… and Naruto's as well. Ever since they started this whole dating thing, things had been hell for him. Kurumu had been a constant annoyance, both in school and at the Dorms. Every time he would try to communicate with his friend she would interfere and cast her charm on him. Some sort of spell that he has been trying to resist. He didn't know how she did it and that really ticked him off… But at the same time it made him sadden.

The brown haired boy sighed inwardly, his body still not functioning right. Having been her slave for the past week, Tsukune had seen what her life in the academy had been so far. She was a lonely girl who wanted some friends and throughout their 'dating' she had been nice enough to treat his body nicely while he wasn't in control. Never taking advantage of him in anyway, yet at the same time dealing damage to it… like today with the lunch.

There were also a couple of things that Tsukune noticed about Kurumu. She really didn't have any interest with him… it looked more like she had some attraction to his blonde friend. Though he had to wonder if he was correct about his assumption. If her jealousy of Moka hugging and getting lovey-dovey with Naruto -which angered him as well- or the many times she looked after the blonde in that longing sort of way, then he didn't know what her interest were at all.

"Tsukune-kun, please talk to me." Moka said and grasped his hands.

The teen mentally slapped himself, he had lost himself in his thoughts again. He forgot that Moka was still here. How the hell was he going to get his body back at this rate if he kept getting distracted…

"Please… say something." the vampire pleaded to him, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

_Damn it! Come on body, work for me!_ Tsukune yelled in his mind. He was using his pure human will power to overcome the charm. _Come on! GRAHHH!… Just a bit more!!_

"You hate me don't you…" Sniffled Moka. She was wiping the tears that flowed freely from her eyes.

_NO! wait Moka, just a bit more! _Tsukune mentally pleaded as he could feel the charm spell wearing off with all his struggling. _I'm coming Moka, I'm coming. so wait… just… a little… more…GAAAAHH_

"That must be it…" the vampire concluded, her judgment dulled by her sadness.

_No it isn't!!_

"… Goodbye then, Tsukune-kun…" Moka jolted out of her seat to run away when she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"It… isn't that…" Tsukune whispered his body shaking. "I don't hate you at all…"

The vampire turned her tear filled eyes on Tsukune. "T-Tsukune…?"

A small smile spread across the brown haired boy's face as looked up at her. "Hey, Moka-san… sorry about not replying…"

"Tsukune-kun!" She cried out in happiness as she literally jumped on him.

"Whoa there, Moka-san!" The male teen yelped as he felt the bench he was sitting on crack.

"You're talking to me again, I'm so happy!" the girl in his arm squealed with delight, at having her friend back to normal. "I missed you, Naruto too!" she quickly added.

Tsukune laughed at her and rubbed her back as she continued to sit on his lap… in a very embarrassing way… he could already feel his face burning up.

"I-I missed you guys t-too." Tsukune replied, his face a deep shade of red. "But you think you can sit properly?"

Moka blinked and looked at their position. She too blushed the same color as her brown haired friend. She was sitting right on top of his lap with her legs on either side of his hips and her butt right on his…

"EEP!!" The poor blushing vampire jumped out from her friend's lap. "S-sorry about that."

"N-No problem at all." Tsukune told her, rubbing the back of his head. _I kind of liked it…_

There was a brief pause before Moka took a seat next to him again. "What happened to you?" She finally asked turning to face him.

Tsukune sighed and looked down at his hand. He clenched and unclenched it, working his fingers. "To tell you the truth, I was being a controlled…"

"Controlled?" things were getting more clear for her. It made a lot of sense to her now.

He nodded. "Kurumu put some sort of spell on me… whenever I stared into her eyes I would feel some sort of force that took control of my body."

"It's like I was being controlled by her… like a puppet…" He explained.

"_**Its called a Charm…" **_spoke another feminine voice. A different one.

Both the teen's attention went towards Moka's Rosario.

"Did my Rosario just?" The pink haired girl blinked as she stared at the object around her neck. The rosary was glowing an eerie pink color.

"_**I did… I'm the inner Moka…"**_

_Inner Moka?! _Tsukune panicked a bit. He had met her during his recovery in the hospital, and let's just say he was really scared of what she was going to do to him. After all he practically, hurt Moka emotionally… but then again he was possessed…. Did that count? _Oh God, I hope it doesn't!_

"_**You don't' need to be scared Tsukune… I know why you were behaving like that…."**_

Spoke the Rosario… or Inner Moka. _**"I'm not going to do any punishments."**_

The brown haired boy slowly calmed down after hearing that. _What a relief… I thought for sure she was going to do something to me._

"Wait… you're my inner self?" Moka asked politely.

"_**That is correct. I am the other you… and I'm using this rosary as a medium to communicate with you." **_the other Moka kindly replied. _**"But enough of this… I am still tired and I only want to explain the succubus' special spell."**_

"What spell?" Tsukune asked curiously as stared at the rosary.

"_**I was just getting to that."**_ the inner Moka replied rather annoyed. _**"Just listen."**_

Both the teens stayed quiet.

"_**Good.. Now listen closely. That spell that was used on you, Tsukune, is called Charm. A type of spell that, as you have experience, renders all males to become unable to function properly. Meaning you can't control your own body."**_

Tsukune nodded now fully understanding what had happened to him.

"_**Another spell that a succubus uses is the kiss and it is the last part of the charm spell…" **_She continued to explain. _**"Any male that receives, both the charm and the kiss, will become a slave… an eternal servant…"**_

Both Moka and Tsukune widened their eyes at the revelation. And to think Tsukune was close to becoming one… now that was scary…

"_**Has she cast that particular spell on you?" **_

The brown haired teen shook his head, blushing. "N-no…"

Moka slightly puffed her cheeks. Although it was relieving to know that he hadn't got a first kiss, the way he was blushing made her slightly angry. "You sure about that?' She looked at him with a critical eye.

The teen nodded his head vigorously. "I swear! She didn't do that to me!"

"_**Alright you two that's enough." **_Spoke inner Moka. _**"As long as he wasn't kissed then that's okay. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to catch some Z's." **_the rosary started to fade.

"Wait!" The teens cried out.

"_**What…"**_

"What about Naruto? What do we do? He's being targeted by Kurumu!" Moka explained.

Her inner self laughed, through the rosary. _**"You need not fear of your blonde friend. He is very resilient, and won't fall for that girl…"**_ She reassured them.

"How can you be so sure about that?" Tsukune asked, not believing her.

"_**Just trust me on this one." **_She told them. _**"And Tsukune… you should know him better than we do. So what are you afraid about?"**_

The teen frowned slightly. "I know he's a strange guy and he's pretty strong, but he's still a human… and if he gets caught by that charm he'll become a slave." He said. "Add to the fact that she has some sort of feelings for him…" he trailed off.

This caught Moka's interest and at the same time she felt a slight twinge of jealousy within her. She never expected that from Kurumu, of all people. Sure she could understand her wanting to grab all the guys in school and make them her slaves, but to actually fall in love with her blonde friend… that was news.

"Is that true Tsukune?" She asked, wanting to make sure she heard correctly.

"Oh I'm sure.." Tsukune said. "I've seen her look at Naruto a lot of times and the way she sighed and often get really jealous of the way you treated him… yeah, I'm sure she has a thing for him."

"Wow Tsukune-kun.. I didn't know you were so observant."

"Well how can I not? I had to follow her around all the time." He laughed. "So you see Moka-san…err…"

"_**Don't worry about calling me anything… You'll figure out what to call me later. Now as for Naruto, I'll still stick to what I said." **_the Rosary spoke.

"But I told you he's still a human, there's no way he can resist a Succubus's charm." Tsukune argued. He was really worried about his friend even though he didn't seem to feel like nothing bad will happen.

"_**Are sure Naruto is a human?"**_ Inner Moka asked calmly.

"Huh?" both Tsukune and even Moka looked dumbfounded.

"I'm pretty sure he's a human…he knows how to cast magic and can take on almost any foe, but that's about it…" Tsukune said.

"_**If that's how you see him…" **_after that comment the rosary's light faded.

Moka blinked. "What did she mean by that?"

Tsukune was silent. What DID she mean… Naruto was just a goofy guy with unusual abilities. So what could she mean? Was she saying his friend was some kind of monster?… no that couldn't be it… could it?

The more he thought about it the more questions he got and not to mention, some of his previous question of Naruto's capability to do magic, came flooding into his mind. His best friend was becoming an enigma to him all of a sudden. The fact that Naruto had some abnormal physical abilities was also another mystery to him. And to think he knew him better than anyone… just what is he?

"Tsukune-kun?" the vampire asked once more.

"I'm not sure…" He said softly.

**Now back to the blonde ninja…**

Naruto finally found the bathroom! It was annoying how it took him so long to find one. And he was also sure that he passed this particular place before, but didn't notice the door to the bathroom… _weird_. He shook his head and forgot about it thinking that he must have saw a similar path around the school.

Entering the restroom he found it devoid of any other students. Going over to one of the 6 urinals available. Taking the second one from the left side, he proceeded to unzip his pants and start to unload, whistling a happy tone. Once he got comfortable his mind slowly wondered off to the blue haired girl that was his stalker. If she wasn't obsessed with taking all the males and chasing people like a maniac, then he would have considered her to be girlfriend material. He had seriously thought she was a pretty nice girl with pure and good intentions, but after his experience with her… that didn't seem to be right.

He sighed. _Kurumu Kurono…_

**SFX: **_krreeeekk_

The blonde ninja couldn't dwell in his thoughts any longer as the door to the bathroom opened. He turned to see who it was and found another student who looked rather short and weird. For one, he was walking in awkwardly like he was having trouble walking right. Two he had a large bulge at his chest… and finally the person was wearing a dark blue cap that covered his hair and eyes. Now that looked suspicious.

Naruto, however, dismissed him and continued to do his business. It didn't matter if he was a monster because the blonde ninja knew that if he wanted to fight, then he'll most likely win. _Besides I can get away easily enough…_

The stranger shuffled clumsily towards the urinals… and to the blonde's utter surprise, he took the spot right next to him. That was a serious breach in his comfort zone, so he casually held his business and moved on to the next urinal… the one on his right. _Geez… doesn't this guy know about personal space?… and what's with picking the one next to me? There's a freaken a crap load more. _The blonde grumbled inwardly. He continued to let out his load… which he had a lot. _What the hell did I drink?…_

Choosing to surprise Naruto once more, the mysterious student moved closer to him, taking the spot that the ninja had been on moments ago. A wave of frustration, annoyance and nervousness washed over the blonde ninja. He was frustrated because he was taking too long with peeing and he was annoyed because the guy next to him kept invading his privacy. As for being nervous, he felt that there was something not right about him… _why is this guy moving down with me?!_

Moving to another urinal, Naruto began to forcefully unload his liquids. Seriously, this was ridiculous on how long he was going for. And to his fear the student with him moved again, but this time he was now panicking. _What the hell!?_

Unknown to him, the person who was 'peeing' next to him was really Kurumu in disguise. Ever since she heard about him needing to go to the bathroom, she had purposely set a trap. By using her illusion spells she was able to lure Naruto into this bathroom. As for the disguise… she took it from one of her own stalkers that just happened to pass by her when she was about to head in and capture her next slave… or so she told herself.

"D-dude! Can you move back, you're in my space!…" Said the blonde.

He was denied as Kurumu grinned and stayed at her spot, not moving at all. Seeing this, the blonde moved instead… and like before the succubus in disguise followed. It went like this with Naruto moving to another stall and Kurumu taking over his previous spot. And once the blonde couldn't move any further he began sweating.

_Teehee. _Kurumu giggled inwardly. _This is a lot of fun…_ she waited for Naruto's next move. Even though she already knew the outcome.

The blonde cheered silently as he felt the last drop of his liquid waste leave him_. YES! Thank you Kami-sama (God)! Now I could just zip this up and… _the blonde paused as he tried to close his opened pants. It wouldn't move. _You're kidding me… it's stuck!… _the blonde desperately tried to get it to close. And after a few more tugs with no success, he decided to just stick with buttoning it up… that didn't work. _Oh You've got to be shitting me… not my buttons too! _When Naruto tried to button up his pants the button itself tore off and fell right on the urinal. _Please let my belt work... _he begged god.

Kurumu flat out giggled at him when she saw his mouth drop at seeing his belt cut into three pieces, rendering it useless. While he was busy trying to zip his pants up, she had snuck a long nail at the back of his belt and subtly cut them up, so that he wont be able to get his pants on properly. _I'm a naughty girl… yet I love it. _She giggled once more.

"What the hell is so funny?!" the blonde cried out, anime tears forming on the corners of his eyes.

"You are silly." Kurumu replied in her usual cheery self.

Eyes widened at hearing the student speak. _N-no way- that can't be… I thought I lost her?!_

Naruto gulped and stiffened.

"You've been avoiding me for a while now, Naruto-kun." Kurumu said coyly. "Don't you want me?"

To the blonde ninja's horror, the short student took off his cap to reveal the succubus's beautiful face. He wanted to run, but he couldn't, for Kurumu had spun him around to face her and then pinned him to the wall. _Someone help me!!_

"Na-ru-to-kun!!" She said sweetly as she pressed herself against him, making sure her breasts was squished to add to her seduction tactic. "I'm hurt, you've been avoiding me…" Kurumu let out a very cute hurt look, causing the blonde ninja to blush.

_Kami-sama! Help me! I cant hit her! She's too cute!!_ The blonde yelled inwardly. The large soft marshmallows pressing against him was really making him… what's the word… crazy! He couldn't take anymore. If she wasn't a girl, then he would beat the crap out of 'em… but since she is, that was out of the question. He could easily overpower her, but he also didn't want to hurt her. What was he to do?

Kurumu meanwhile, was enjoying her catch and the situation herself. She didn't know why, but she wanted this blonde to be hers and only hers. There was just something about Naruto that she liked, yet couldn't get what it was.

"K-Kurumu! W-why are you even h-here?! T-This is the men's b-bathroom!" the blonde stuttered out, his face a deep shade of red.

Just that look alone made the succubus blush. The girls in her class were right, he was very cute and the way he was acting made it even better. _Kawaii!! _She buried her face on his chest and blushed even more. Even if she could feel something hard under his shirt, the contact with his actual body made her heat up. The blonde was built!

"Naruto-kun…" she whispered, her voice was very gentle and held no form of seduction or evil intention. This caught the blonde's attention and he some what calmed down. The fact that she hadn't done anything except for the hug was very surprising.

"Naruto-kun." Kurumu whispered again as she lifted her head up to him with a very longing look.

"Y-Yes?" the blonde asked, stuttering. The way she was looking up at him made him want to just hug her. Oddly enough… wasn't she going to control him or something? He was both confused and excited about the whole situation.

"I need a favor from you…" Kurumu said leaning up towards him. The blush never leaving her face as she inched closer to his face.

"What is it?" Naruto said in a relaxed voice. It surprised him how this was turning up. One minute ago he was panicking about getting raped and the next this beautiful girl was about to give him his first kiss… it sure looked like it.

Kurumu moved her arms around Naruto's neck. The blonde ninja didn't even resist or take the opportunity to escape. He just let her do what she wanted and this brought a smile to the succubus's face. She may really like this guy.

"What is it that you need from me?" Naruto asked gently and with so much care in his voice that it made Kurumu's heart start to speed up. She was no longer using any seducing techniques, it was the atmosphere that they both had now that was creating this whole thing. Though she had to admit she didn't care.

"I want…" Her lips, glossy and looking soft in Naruto's eyes, drew closer to his.

The blonde nodded for her to continue as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He urged her to say what she wanted from him. Hopefully it was something that he'll be able to give or do.

"I want you…"

Their lips were so close to touching each other. They were merely a fraction of a second away from experiencing something special. Something that both would cherish when they finally got that experience and feeling it to the fullest…

"Kurumu…" Naruto whispered closing his eyes as she did the same.

**Author's Note: Umm… hate us for ruining the atmosphere!… that's part 2 of 3.… the last half we have to rewrite or finish, since it wasn't saved in our documents. Hope you enjoyed them so far, we'll try and update the last half as soon as we can. Till then!**

**If you guys want to read my brother's story, it's a Negima/Naruto crossover for those interested. Check Panda-kun77's profile to get more information. Just something to read if you guys are waiting.**


	4. The battle between Part 3

_Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire_

_A/N: HALLO! Wow its been over half a year already? And no update since? Man we're jerks. Okay well, we're really, really sorry for not updating for so long. You should put all the blame on my older brother for not helping me out with this story. When the second season of Rosario Vampire came out, the fan service had some effects on my brother where he started to dislike the anime. We didn't even get to finish the new season, sadly. We're definitely going to try and finish this story since we've kept a lot of you curious and maybe hooked readers. To add to that…_

_Some of the reviews were quite hilarious as well: "WHY DON'T YOU UPDATE!"_ or for the last part on the end of the last chapter _"Aw, i woulda laughed if it went i want u……..i want u DEAD! shreds her chest with a claw swipe." _Ahahahah, so funny! But so many people want Kurumu dead! (Be nice!) Well, thanks for pushing us to update this. Here's the next installment of the story, hope you readers enjoy!

"Well, it's about time! Thanks for being patient, everyone!" - Naruto (Chunnin exams semi-finals)

-Zer0xpanda

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------------

**The Ninja, The Human and The Monster Academy**

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2:** _**The battle between men and women alike… Part 3 (Final)**_

"Kurumu…" Whispered Naruto as he leaned in to complete the kiss. The pounding of his heart slowly synchronized with the girl in his arms as his lips neared hers. This was the big moment he's been waiting for and nothing could ruin it. Just another millisecond away from heaven…

"Stare…"

So when Naruto heard that, the atmosphere and music that had engulfed his and Kurumu's moment came to a grinding halt, much like a record player would do when it was abruptly stopped. The blonde's advance on the girl was temporarily left unfinished, managing to brush only the corner of her lips for a mere second. Naruto's head jerked back to take in the bathroom once more. He heard something that he was sure belonged to someone… or _something_, but can't seem to sense anyone other than him and the girl he held.

_What was that? _He wondered, as he swiveled his head from side to side, giving each part of the bathroom a quick and critical once over. Looking from top to bottom and from one side to another, he tried to decipher the cause of that noise.

There was nothing he could find.

Shrugging off the slight disturbance, the blonde turned back to Kurumu who was still blushing with her eyes closed and lips quivering with excitement, no doubt awaiting the kiss that she was expecting. Despite the distraction and the brief lip contact being broken, her attention was still on him. Never moving, just waiting. It was rather surprising that she didn't even give the disruption a thought.

"Naruto-kun…" She whimpered softly, anxious for her first kiss.

And so they started once more, except this time, the blonde ninja did not have the mood that Kurumu had. All he got was the quiet and not so exciting, heart warming, and suspense filled feeling that he was enjoying moments ago. The only thing giving him actual pleasure was the rubbing breasts on him and the lingering smell of the female succubus close to his face. That'll do for now.

Performing the same action he had done prior to their contact, the blonde leaned in again, albeit much faster. No more waiting, his own desires to taste the girl's lips were gushing out of his mind and into his actions. The grip he held on the girl no longer held the hesitant and soft feeling that he had intended. Instead, he pulled the girl closer to him and allowed his grasp to tighten around her small and yet very tempting waist.

Kurumu let out a very tiny gasp at his action. The sweetness that Naruto had surrounded himself before grew more aggressive and yet comforting; a feeling that she was growing to like. This boy had really caught her interest and most of all, her lust for him. Taking the next step, she unlaced her arms around his neck and clasped her hands on the blonde's whiskered cheeks; pulling him closer as well as teasing him a bit. Going too fast with his approach was rather dampening the mood she had in her mind.

`"STARE…"

There it was again.

_That's it! I know I heard something that time! _Naruto released his hold on Kurumu and gently pushed her off of him to get some space, before taking a very slow and thorough search for the cause of such sounds. This really shouldn't be a big deal since it could just be him hearing things, but it was better to go and check things out. Better to be safe than sorry, right?

Kurumu didn't like the fact that she was pushed off like that. Sure, it wasn't in a aggressive way, but even that to her was annoying. Shaking off her slight surprise, the girl turned to her blonde 'lover' as she had claimed him to be. She wondered what got his attention.

"Naruto-kun." She pouted disappointedly for the lack of attention she was being given at that moment. "Why did you go do something like that?"

The blonde stopped surveying the restroom and turned his attention towards Kurumu. "I heard something…" He whispered to her.

Kurumu blinked. "Heard something?" she repeated. "I think that you're just hearing things…" Taking a few steps towards him, she grasped his arms with both of her hands, giving it a tug. "Forget about that and lets continue… please?"

Naruto stared at her for a moment before shaking his head. "I can't really let the small interruption go that easily…" he grumbled before returning his attention back to his searching, while at the same time removing himself from the girl's firm grasp. This was just a flat out harsh rejection for Kurumu and it really pissed her off. Just a minute ago he was all hung up on her and now he was just plainly ignoring her. What's up with that!…

"I know I heard something here, somewhere…" The blonde continued to talk to himself as he opened one of the stalls. He had already looked over the rest of the room except for the stalls. The reason why he wanted to make sure the entire room was safe, was because of his 'being very wary of things' type of habit. Of course this is one of those times where this habit kicks in. He wasn't the one to skip minor details such as a small noise to get away from him, even if it ended up being his mind playing tricks on him.

"Come on Naruto-kun give me my kiss!" Kurumu half begged and half demanded. She didn't want to be too forceful in getting him for fear of getting rejected entirely. And thankfully, she managed to contain her annoyance to a tolerable level. It wouldn't do any good with her advances on her 'lover' if she was all bitchy, now would it? "I promise we can go do **it** afterwards." She said the last sentence with a suggestive tone of voice.

Unfortunately for her, she was ignored as Naruto opened the next stall. She slumped her shoulders. _I want my heavenly kiss… where did it go? _She looked up at the ceiling with comical tears pouring from her eyes. _This isn't fair!_

"You okay, Kurumu-chan?" Asked the blonde as he gave her a concerned look.

Immediately, Kurumu did a complete 180 and latched on to his arm once more. "Oh! You're so sweet for being so caring towards me!" She squealed and began to shake him from side to side.

Naruto didn't really know what to do and so just let her stick to his arm. Though when he felt his joints about to pop loose he had to pry Kurumu off of him. That proved to be hard as the girls grip was oddly stronger than before.

At that moment, a sudden presence caught Naruto's senses, thus raising his guard. He didn't know this type of energy, but he was sure that it felt hostile… well, maybe not. He didn't really feel any malicious intent coming from this and yet he still had to keep himself ready for anything.

"Naruto-kun lets do it!" The giddy Kurumu said.

The blonde didn't respond, but rather took a step closer to the middle stall which held the certain presence he had felt. His right fist tightened as he narrowed his eyes at the closed stall. Whatever was behind it, good or bad, he had to get ready incase anything should harm him or Kurumu. The said girl finally noticed Naruto's strange behavior and thus fell silent and fully alert. Creeping closer to Naruto, who had gone into a loose fighting stance, she stood behind him with her hands on his shoulders and head peeking over to the side.

"Alright, whoever you are. Get out of there…" The blonde calmly commanded.

Silence greeted him and Kurumu as they watched the door in front of them. It went like this for a couple more seconds until Naruto felt it. The entire room suddenly grew cold. It was subtle at first, but now he could feel it. When he glanced at Kurumu, who was looking at the stall's door, she wasn't at all affected by the sudden temperature drop. So tensing a bit more, he raised his left hand to open the stall's door.

Before he can even lay a finger on the handle, the door itself blew open and along with it a powerful gust of wind. It was icy-cold and strong enough to knock Kurumu back to the wall next to the first urinal.

"Kurumu-chan!" Cried out Naruto, as he took a quick glance at her to see if she was okay. Other than the crunched up eyes, due to the gust of wind, she looked fine.

The blonde ninja was lucky enough to avoid being blown back since his reaction time was a lot faster. He had managed to stick to the ground using his chakra. Returning his attention back in front of him, he prepared to defend himself.

As the chilling wind died down, he lowered his arms and looked inside the stall to find…

Nothing…

There was nothing there that he was expecting. He also did not feel nor sense the presence from before. It was like it had simply vanished along with that wind. His body did not relax, however, even if he can no longer sense anything near him. His shinobi training had taught him to never let ones guard down even if there wasn't any threat nearby. There was always a chance that something unexpected may happen.

He was right about the unexpected part…

Soon after he had spun around to check on his blue haired companion once more, a cold breeze much gentle than before blew across him. It simply came out of nowhere and the next thing he knew, he felt cold on the lower half of his body. Kurumu gasped, causing Naruto to take a look at his lower body. His pants, that he totally forgot about, had finally slid off and what was worse… was that the succubus had now a full view of his exposed underwear… _oh god…_

"Oh my!" Kurumu giggled as she looked at the blonde's boxers. She blushed at the semi-tight underwear that Naruto sported. It so fitted his personality. Black colored boxers with numerous large orange foxes printed all over it. She also noticed the… "I didn't know Naruto-kun was so _developed_." She said out loud, giggling perversely.

The blonde's head shot up at the comment and a fierce blush quickly overcame his face. He let out a quick yelp and tried to pull his pants up. Thankfully enough, it was only one girl that saw him like this. Now if it were the other, more perverted ones … well, he could just imagine what they would do to him if they saw him like this.

The succubus just continued to giggle while fantasizing about… stuff… most likely something very inappropriate judging from the far off look and drool pouring out from the corner of her grinning lips. Naruto sweat dropped when she kept giggling and looking at him with that 'drunken' look of hers.

"Stare…"

At the sound, Naruto's body instantly went from being off guard into on guard. He jerked his head back just in time to see someone peeking from one of the stalls. To his surprise it was a girl, he blinked and quickly went over to grab her, while keeping his pants from falling. The girl quickly disappeared in the stall she was in, closing the door as well.

"Got you!" The blonde said as he slammed the same door open, he was intent to get this girl. "Okay! Now why are you…" He stopped his questioning when he found no one was in it. "Eh?"

Not soon after he had said that, his instincts kicked in and he quickly jerked his head to the right. What he found made him jolt back in surprise. The girl that he had seen stood in front of him, leaning her head forward.

"Hi, Naruto-kun!" she said cheerfully with a blush.

She had light, long purple hair, not at all longer than Moka's nor shorter than Kurumu's. It flowed freely from behind and accompanying that, were her brilliant eyes that had the same color as her hair, lavender. Oddly, she had a lollipop in her mouth, almost looking like she was a smoker. Naruto took another good look at her and found that she was a strange one. Aside from her uniformed skirt, she wore a loose sweater that had purple sleeves and pockets at the lower front. The reason why Naruto would describe her upper clothing loose was because of how it did not hug her frame like most clothes that girls wore and because it did not cover her shoulders and collarbone. This also managed to reveal, to both Naruto's delight and disappointment, that she had a black sleeveless shirt underneath.

The ninja was so engrossed in his observation that he did not notice the girl pull out a paper and move a bit closer to him. "Naruto-kun?" She spoke once more tilting her head to the side cutely. It was sweet much like Moka's and the way she was looking at him made him relax and lower his guard unconsciously.

Blinking a few times, he cleared his throat to speak. "Uh… hi?"

The girl smiled and wordlessly held the paper she was clutching in front of him. It was a newspaper and he had to blink at it for a few seconds. _Does she want me to read it? _he wondered before he caught something written on the paper, which should have been the first thing he saw since it was in large bold-printed letters.

Naruto immediately snatched the paper from her and buried his face on it like how a bookworm would do. "Target: Uzumaki Naruto?!" he blurted out in surprise. "Who-"

"Make love to me." The girl said suddenly.

At the request, Naruto's jaw promptly fell to the ground. Shock, surprised and most of all a very red face, was evident in his facial appearance. Kurumu who had shaken out of her thoughts moments ago, had looked at the new girl in the room with widened eyes. That was something she did not expect… Competition. Wasting no time, the succubus launched herself from her spot and straight towards the two teens in front of her. The fact that the new girl was directly in front of the blonde didn't stop her from voicing out her displeasure as well as stop the other girl's advance on her 'fated mate'.

"What are you talking about, girl?!" Kurumu butted in. "The only person he's going to do that with, is me!" She thrust her thumb at herself before turning to Naruto. "Right, Naruto-kun?"

"W-wait what's going on!?" He managed to stutter out. He was having a hard time containing his blushing face as well as his own beating heart. He wasn't ready for this type of thing to happen! His mind was also still too pure to go into anything that the two girls were arguing about.

The unnamed girl stood stoic and unmoving, never replying to Kurumu. Her eyes continued to wonder about the blonde boy in front of her. The whisker marked cheeks and the golden hair that would often cast a few sharp bangs over the boy's ocean blue eyes, enthralled her-- so much, that she totally forgot about why she came to find him in the first place. Mentally gathering herself once more, she increased her smile and tried to animate her face since the eyes held a bored or tired look to observers. This she knew of, considering she had looked at herself on the mirror before.

"Read the paper." She suggested kindly. "It says you'll make love to anyone." Not being able to contain the blood rushing to her cheeks, she showed a very rosy blush at what she had stated.

Kurumu let her mouth hung open just when she was about to give the girl another hostile response. She didn't want to believe what this emotionless looking girl (In her eyes) said, but her interest on it did not go, however. Naruto on the other hand, quickly began reading the article thoroughly, having only read the Large Text, which was the title.

TARGET: UZUMAKI NARUTO!

By Aika and Ami Naomi

"_Uzumaki Naruto, the "Bad Boy" of Yokai Academy is one of the most admired students in this school's history! After being in the academy for only two weeks, this blonde teen's popularity among his fellow classmates and other students, has outrageously grown. It's up to the point that everyone knows about him! Sure, we all know that Kitsunes are cute and lovable in either form they choose to take, but after an incident between Naruto and the big, bad bully Saizou… Kitsunes suddenly became a race not to mess with. And it also shows that the number of tails that one kitsune has doesn't really matter in terms of power. Naruto was the proof to this testament. Now who wouldn't think that our popular blonde fox is strong?… not to mention he's one of the cutest guys of this school!" _

Naruto blushed at the 'cute' remark. He never really got that from anyone before and certainly not from a girl. Back in his middle school years, he would just get red faced girls that would stutter when they spoke to him, which he didn't quite understand. He got a lot of those and most were just plain quiet and not so talkative (in his opinion). Shaking that small thought off, he continued reading.

"_Even if he is going out with the equally popular -vampire girl- Moka Akashiya, that doesn't stop the other girls of the school from going after him! How is Uzumaki so popular? And what makes him so lovable? Well, we managed to ask this dream boy some questions…"_

The blonde's eyes widened into saucers as he read the next few sentences. He ignored the picture of him --next to the comment-- with a rectangular black object blocking his eyes and a good portion of his face.

"_Question: 'Naruto-kun we all know you are going out with the beautiful Moka, but have you two gone 'that' far? As in your love affair? We want to know your relationship for we are very curious!' _

_His response: 'Heh, we haven't gotten that far… but I would say that I'd make love to any girl that wants me. I'm pretty sure my girlfriend doesn't mind.' _

"_So there you girls have it! That was-"_

Naruto didn't bother reading the rest of the article as he let go of it. "What the fuck!? I don't remember saying that!" Cried out the now panicking blonde. "This lies!'

The purple haired girl with the lollipop shook her head and grasped onto the blonde's hand,. "The papers never lie." She said as her rosy cheeked face grew a little bit more red.

"Get your hands off of him!" Kurumu said and grabbed Naruto's other arm. "Leave us alone you- you… who are you anyways!?"

Naruto blinked at the question. What _was_ her name? He tilted his head at the unknown girl before him. She never _did_ introduced herself.

"My name…" The girl said. "I'm Mizore Shir-" She stopped and corrected herself. "I mean Mizore Uzumaki." The last name she added, had Naruto looking at her with swirls in his eyes.

The blonde's intelligent reply to the girls name was an, "uh…" _How did I get into these things? _He thought, dazed by the girl's claim to become his future wife.

"Come on Naruto-kun, lets make babies!!" She said cheerfully and energetically as she tugged on his arm.

Her comment only fueled Kurumu's anger and jealousy, while Naruto nearly elapsed into a state of shock. That was the most outrageous thing he had ever heard from a girl. He wasn't at all dumb in what she had just stated either. Making babies meant he had to perform intercourse with her, and having learned that from Iruka's lessons back a year ago, he knew what to expect. At the thought of the talk he had about "the birds and the bee's" with his chunin sensei, made the blood from his body increase as he recalled the event that had lead to it.

**Flashback**

The sound of a clock ringing on the hour brought Naruto's attention back to reality. Even through his headset, he can clearly hear the annoying ringing sounds of the old wooden clock. He checked the time on his in-game's watch and compared it to the time on the ringing clock. It was 2:00 in the morning… yet another late hour to stop playing his game.

Typing a few words on the keyboard, he quickly logged out of the game. Clicking the mouse here and there, he prepared to shut the computer off.

Naruto yawned. "Alright you guys peace out, I'm logging out for the night." He said over his headset.

There was a few buzzing noises until he heard his online friends' responses.

"Later, Bro!" Said one voice, a gruff and heavy one.

"See you around!" came another.

"See ya, Naruto, I'll talk to my dad about the camping trip." Said his best friend, Tsukune.

"Alright, tell me tomorrow when you can." Replied the blonde as he let out another yawn. "See ya!" And with that last goodbye he disconnected from the channel and proceeded to turn the entire computer off.

Naruto grasped his left hand and lifted it up onto the air performing a quick stretch. His body shrugging off the stiffness caused by the long hours of sitting and playing. After bending and stretching from side to side for a bit more, he gazed back at the computer where his eyes wandered to the green box sitting idly near the screen. It was a game that Iruka and Shizune had given him for his birthday 2 years ago, and he had to say, it was very addicting. Picking it up with his right hand, he looked over the picture and title. Its cover had an elf with golden hair, wearing a dark crimson robe. On one hand was a long blue staff and on the other, magic-- glowing a green color.

"World of Warcraft…" He murmured. "I wonder why I'm still playing this… I should really focus on my ninja training instead."

Sighing a bit, he placed it back on the desk and stood up, checking the time once more before heading down to the kitchen. _I should get a midnight snack before heading to bed_. He snickered to himself as he rummaged through the cupboards and refrigerator. A few minutes later, he was heading back upstairs happily munching on his rather large cookie (The size of a plate). He didn't know whether his Shizune-nee baked it or bought somewhere, but either way, he liked it.

As he neared his room, he sensed a bit of chakra coming from his caretaker's sleeping quarters. Curious as to why they were still awake, the blonde went to check it out. When he got close enough, he reached out to give it a knock when a moan from Shizune made him stop.

Naruto blinked a few times at the odd sound his sister-figure had made. It sounded like the ones she would often let out whenever Iruka massaged her shoulders. Thinking that must be it, he raised his hand again.

"Oh Iruka!" His caretaker let out. It was loud enough for Naruto to mistaken it for a scream of some sort.

The blonde ninja didn't bother knocking anymore. Having heard that, his curiosity grew and so it lead him to spy, rather than finding out directly. Inching a bit slowly to the door, Naruto placed his left ear against it while occasionally taking a bite out of his cookie. He tried to chew his snack a bit slow so he wouldn't miss anything. Whatever was going on in there must be something good. Perhaps its some type of new jutsu scroll that they would soon give him or maybe they plan to throw something at him, training or more martial arts. Those thoughts made him giddy to no end.

"Faster Iruka-kun!" commanded Shizune.

A grunt was heard before Naruto heard his sensei's voice.

"Alright… just give me a second here." Iruka said…

_What are they doing? _Naruto wondered, as his eyes furrowed in confusion. _Maybe its some crazy hand technique-jutsu…_

Sounds of thumping, bed creaking, and moaning from both his caretaker made him jerk his head back. Whatever it was that they were doing… it sure sounded like it was strenuous. At least from the grunting and panting he had heard so far.

"Deeper!" the loud moan of his favorite medic-nin made his head jerk back in surprise. The sound she produced was not the hardworking, tired one… it was one of pleasure. Just what the hell was going on in there??

"Iruka!!!" Screamed Shizune.

That did the trick. Naruto dropped his half-eaten cookie, and without a second thought, slammed his shoulder onto the door. A second later the said object lay flat on the ground and in came Naruto--eyes flaring with uncontrolled fury and glaring into the dark room.

"Oi! What did you do to Shizune-nee!? Iruka!" Naruto cried out, rage and fear clearly laced in his voice. He didn't know what his sensei had done, but the scream he had heard from his sister-figure had drove him to assume the worst.

"Naruto!?" Iruka yelped in surprise.

Turning on the light, Naruto prepared to pulverize his sensei. But once the light was on, what he saw made his jaw drop and his eyes pop out from its sockets. The two people he respected and loved the most, lay naked on the bed with only a dark blue blanket covering a portion of their body. It may have concealed major parts of the two's respective anatomy, but it still left enough flesh for the young ninja to look at.

Naruto stared at them, stunned at what he was witnessing. He raised a shaky index finger at the only person awake. Iruka. "W-Why… you… she naked.. Why the hell are you both naked!!!" He shouted out as a red blush adorned his cheeks upon seeing his "sister's" exposed legs…

Iruka sighed. This wasn't exactly something he had expected. He was sure that Naruto was asleep by now… oh well, it was too late. "I guess it's time for you to know…" _Though I wish I could've spoken to him about this at a better time… _The Chunin glanced down at Shizune to see her sleeping peacefully underneath him. She bore a small, yet satisfying smile with a body slightly glistening with sweat from their… 'no-light private activity.'

Grabbing his boxers, from beside his pillow, he quickly put it on before tucking the medic-nin in. Once all that was done, he looked over to Naruto and gave a mental groan. _Here goes…_

Walking over to the stupefied blonde, Iruka patted his shoulder and smiled slightly at him. "Tell me Naruto… do you have any female friends at school?"

**End of Flashback **

On that particular night, Naruto was given 'The talk' and boy, did he learn a lot. Iruka had given him way too much information regarding relationships for his pure brain to handle. And by morning the next day he was looking like a fish that was near death. It was shocking what having a girlfriend could end up at.

Naruto shook his head and brought himself back into the present. A time which he would gladly skip… if only he could. The two girls that had began pulling each other's hair (Mostly likely when he was dozing off) was not something he really liked seeing. Fighting girls… it was like the American wrestling show.

"He's mine, you bitch!!" Kurumu cried out, as tears of pain were seen from the edge of her left eye. The one that wasn't shut tightly.

Her opponent, Mizore, wasn't fairing any better. Her hair was practically close to being torn off of her scalp as they both continued to fight. That was how hard Kurumu was pulling and if Naruto didn't put a stop to it, one of the girls would end up with a bad hair day! Well, no hair is more like it…

"Alright, that's enough you two!" Commanded Naruto as he created a clone to help disperse the cat fight. This action caused the two girls to look at him in awe and surprise upon witnessing the supposed 'Kitsune' monster perform magic. A puff of smoke erupted from seemingly out of nowhere and when it cleared up, there stood a duplicate of their blonde target. The original went to stop Mizore while the 'clone' held off Kurumu. It was difficult to say the least, since both girls immediately switched from fighting to groping him. Naruto cursed slightly for not creating another one since both girls were very hard to contain.

"OI! Don't grab down there!" The blonde cried out as he tried to get a hold of Mizore's hands. Intentionally or unintentionally, the new girl had let out a gasp. A jolt of cold energy came flooding through his body the moment he touched her hand. It felt unusually cold and when he felt his body somehow liking it, he quickly withdrew his hand away from her, panting slightly.

Mizore stared at him with mouth agape, allowing the purple lollipop to fall out. She had felt the same thing that the blonde had experienced, except it was warm… a type of energy foreign to her. And yet she found it comforting… oddly enough.

Naruto looked from his hand to the girl in front of her. _What was that?_

"Naruto-kun! You meanie!" Kurumu pouted as she tore through the clone with her elongated nails. She then launched herself at Naruto and tackled him from behind. Fortunately for her, Naruto was sturdy enough not to fall forward from that and so she was able to give him a hug from behind. "Why does she get your treatment and not me?" The blue haired succubus glared at Mizore, who was still pondering over what had happened.

Still panting slightly, the blonde did the only thing his mind could do. He Kawarimi'd out of the succubus's grasp and ran out of the bathroom. His mind had become numb all of a sudden and thus he was in no mood to talk, much less engage in anymore activity. This problem would have to wait. He needed to get away from it, for now. _I should find Moka-chan… I hope she got Tsukune back. _He continued running away, unaware of the fact that he was missing something.

His sudden disappearance had both girls looking around their surroundings in bewilderment. The blonde had ditched them. This really angered Kurumu. Her entire plan was ruined and it was all thanks to this lollipop sucking girl. Growling, she turned a glare at the confused Mizore who was still unconsciously tugging on Kurumu's hair.

"This was all your fault!" Said the succubus as she slapped the other girl's hand away from her hair and thus followed up with a tackle. "I'm gonna kill ya!"

"Let me go, stupid!!" Mizore shot back, as they continued to struggle with one another on the ground.

A moment later, the door to the bathroom flew open and in came 3 guys… who stopped dead in their tracks. They blinked before one thought crossed over their perverted minds. "Holy shit! Take your clothes off!" All three shouted and cheered out. And the moment they said that, they were all slapped, cut, stomped, bludgeoned, and strangled by the two girls. This was sure a lucky day for the ones who entered…

**With Moka and Tsukune…**

Moka and Tsukune sat talking idly about the events that had transpired between them and Moka's rosary. They had gone looking for Naruto after their talk with inner Moka, but somehow they couldn't find him. Their blonde friend couldn't be found anywhere and before long, the first bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. That's the reason why they were currently having a quiet conversation in their classroom; waiting for Naruto to come in.

"Should we talk to him about it?" Moka asked as she looked at Tsukune. She didn't know much about Naruto and his powers that her other self had said and so she was generally concerned. There was no way of telling what could happen to the lovable and often times, very kind guy that she knew.

"No…" Tsukune finally said as he looked out the window. His eyes looked slightly distant. "I know him pretty well. So if it's a deep secret that he's not ready to talk about, then we'll leave him be." _Even though I am as curious as you… _the brown haired teen mentally added.

Both friends entered a comfortable silence as they waited for class to start. Each wondering about their blonde friend and what they're going to do. Should they keep what they heard a secret from Naruto or confront him directly, regardless of what Tsukune himself had said?

Other students filed into the room as the final bell tolled. The class was once again off to a loud start as they all waited for their teacher. Though the giggling of the females dominated the noise as they all chattered on about someone.

Moka grew a little curious about what they were talking about since it seemed really interesting. What was more intriguing to her was that nearly half of the class, mostly the females, had newspapers in their hands or on the desks in front of them. Wondering where they had gotten it, the vampire tapped the girl that was closest to her.

"Excuse me." Moka said politely. "But can you please tell me what's going on." She hoped that this girl wasn't one of those jealous types. The ones that often threw her glares for being around Naruto. Thankfully for her, however, the girl just gave her a confused stare before replying. No malice or sense of distaste came from her, making Moka feel relaxed.

"You don't know?" The girl questioned, as a fluffy light-orange tail came up from behind her and began swaying from side to side.

The vampire just shook her head in reply, while taking note of the girl. Seeing as she had a fluffy tail, Moka automatically knew that this was one of the kitsune girls in her class. She had short, dark brown hair with jade colored eyes that seem to hold a bit of curiosity and… was she sizing her or something??

The kitsune gave her another second look before talking. "Well, see for yourself." She handed her an extra copy of the newspaper that everyone had. "It has to do with your boyfriend, Uzumaki-kun." the unnamed girl added.

At the mention of Naruto, Moka snatched the paper quickly, causing the girl in front of her to giggle. The vampire didn't care however, as she buried herself on the paper to see what it was saying about Naruto. Tsukune also leaned in from behind to check what was written. Anything that involved his friend was a cause for concern since this school is, after all, built by monsters. And if Naruto was found out to be human, then he himself would be accused of being human-- which he was. Though before they can even read far into the article "Target: Uzumaki Naruto!", Nekonome-sensei came in and class began.

"Alright everyone, I have an announcement so listen up." She said cheerfully.

The students all fell silent as they listened intently to the cat woman. Their sensei was looking more bubbly than usual and the fact that she had stars for eyes made them wonder what she was going to say.

"Alright! Tomorrow, the school will be having a special day." The glasses wearing teacher began as she looked at the eager students in front of her. "You guys wanna know why?"

The class nodded in anticipation. Many of them even leaned forward just so they can hear what she had to say. Though they hated it when their teacher was like this. She was such a bad teacher sometimes… teasing them like this.

"Well, the school is having a club rush from morning, till the end of the day." The teacher announced happily. "And…" she stopped and blinked… then backed up to the chalkboard. Her students were looking at her with wide eyes and VERY big smiles…."Uh oh…"

Not a second after she had said that, the entire room exploded into loud chattering and cheering. She should have expected this to happen, especially if this class just happens to be the most troubling one. After recovering from the sudden ear piercing sound from her students, she began to yell at them to quiet down. The main reason she actually made the announcement is because she was hoping to get them to join her newspaper club, by announcing that first.

"Listen to me! Please!" she begged. Normally she should have power over her class, but after they found out about her little weakness, they've become very hard to restrain. They've even become immune to her 'Super Strict Teacher' persona; the one she would don on when things like this happened. Why was she given such a noisy class?

With a last ditch effort, the teacher pulled out a shiny, pink whistle. Plugging her cat ears with cotton, Nekonome stuck the small pink object between her lips and blew. A sharp, ear-piercing sound blew over the entire class as everyone shrieked and clasped their ears in pain. Tsukune and Moka were fortunate enough to block their ears upon seeing their teacher's action and were thus unaffected.

The usually cheerful teacher stopped upon seeing her students halt their loud conversations. She shook her head at them and sighed. This was the only thing she could do in order to get their attention and she hated using it too. Nekonome knew that this was painful for the unfortunate monsters born with sensitive ears and so refrained from using it… up until now, that is.

"I didn't want to have to use this method, but you all forced me too." The cat-lady eyed everyone disappointedly. "Now everyone, please be quiet until I finish my announcements."

The students, some still recovering from the attack on their hearing, nodded and sat obediently silent. A few of them would wince, however, every few seconds. To think they had power over their own teacher….

"Now as for why I mentioned the club rush…" Nekonome-sensei smiled. "I was wondering if you all would like to join the Newspaper club."

Silent stares were the response.

A sweat drop developed at the corner of her head and she quickly continued on. "Anyways! It's a fun club that I advise you all to check out! The papers that most of you have were developed by the same Newspaper club I'm supervising." Nekonome held up a similar copy of what most students had on their desk.

Moka, as well as the rest of the students who had a copy, looked at the grey colored newspaper in interest. A select few that had resumed reading would giggle, while others would remain silent and fold the newspaper back up. This action caught the cat-lady's attention and thus continued to explain in hopes of grabbing their interest.

"As you can see…" Their teacher began turning her copy to a few pages. "The clubs have many sections of interest that range from the local times, to the events happening in the monster communities. There's even a small section for fashion and hot gossips."

Seeing that a few heads had perked up, the teacher continued on. "The club will also have the upcoming news on events happening in the school. If you join, you can even travel around the human world for special news. So try it!" She winked as her explanation ended.

Many students had begun nodding and taking in the information. Tsukune and Moka were also looking at the prospect of joining. It really seemed like a good idea. There was also the benefit of earning a ticket home, considering the trips that Nekonome had said. The brown haired teen would like that very much.

"Nekonome-sensei?" one of the curious held a hand up, catching everyone's attention.

"Yes?" The smiling woman replied.

"If the Club Rush is happening tomorrow… how come the Newspaper club is the only one open."

Many students nodded after thinking it through. It was strange that a group was already active when the club rush was supposed to happen tomorrow. They all thought that the clubs wouldn't open until a few days after it was over.

"Open?" The teacher tilted her head to the side in confusion.

The student elaborated. "I mean…why is this club the only currently active?"

"Ah! I'm sorry! I totally forgot those details…" The cat woman stuck her tongue out in a childish manner.

This made the class face fault, except for a number of people who were used to their sensei's behavior, Moka and Tsukune included.

"Our club was given permission to create a newspaper designed to give the students an introduction to the clubs. A list of the groups open tomorrow are listed in Page B3-B7." Nekonome sweat dropped as her students looked at their newspaper weirdly. _Oh boy… they're happy…_

Many of the students quickly tore through the newspaper looking for the mentioned pages. Moka herself had already found the section and had begun reading it. With Tsukune by her side, the two began skimming through the large list of clubs.

"What do you think Tsukune-kun?" Moka asked as she looked at him

"I think we should check this newspaper club out." The brown haired boy said. "We'll see what happens tomorrow. I want to discuss this with Naruto. I'm sure he would want to have a look at this, as well."

Moka nodded in full agreement. "I'm wondering which club he would like…" She said, as she turned her gaze away from Tsukune to look at the outside window. "Where is he anyways…?"

"He must still be being chased by Kurumu…" Tsukune replied as he stopped looking at the newspaper to focus back once more to his blonde friend's secret. The very secret that he was waiting patiently to find out.

"Shouldn't we go look for him? What happens if Kurumu caught him?"

Tsukune broke away from his thoughts and nodded. She was right. There was a chance that Naruto may have been caught by the Succubus. "I'll look for him." He offered, preparing to make the excuse of going to the bathroom.

"No!" Moka said, as she regarded the continuous chatter of her classmates with searching eyes. She bit her lower lip and said. "I'll go. I don't want you to be put through that charm of hers again."

Tsukune sensed her faint voice and shook his head. "But-"

"It's okay…" Moka smiled beautifully at him upon cutting him off. "I'll go look for him."

The brown haired boy was about to protest, but her hand was already up. And by the time that Tsukune could say a 'wait' the Vampire had already left under the excuse of needing to use the bathroom. He shook his head and looked outside at the passing, gray clouds.

_Naruto… where are you man?_

**With the Blonde Hero**

Pervert… A commonly placed title upon males who has done something that warrants a brutal justice from women. Kidnapper… a person who takes an innocently cute child, forcefully for reasons of money or personal goal. Now what do these two words have in common? Well that's simple! They perfectly describe a certain blonde ninja in hiding.

"Mmm-Mm-MM!!!"

"Shhh!!" The blonde whispered desperately to the struggling girl in his arms.

That's right! The blonde ninja had turned into the blonde-perverted-kidnapper. And how did it exactly come to this? Well that's simple. Firstly, after Naruto had ran away from his two admirers, he should say, the blonde found out that he had lost his pants and had been running in the halls half-naked. Now that in a sense is how he was a pervert. You just don't go running around schools in your boxers! As for why he was a kidnapper…

well…

Naruto just happened to run into a certain girl with a rather large witch hat. Usually he would have just ran past her, but as luck would have it… the girl decided to yell out "pervert!" And before he knew it, the halls were littered with the anti-pervert police force. The blonde did not know such a group of monsters existed for that kind of purpose and so without thinking, he had abducted the girl before escaping. Whacky ain't it?

"MMMM!!"

**SFX**: Chomp!

"!!!" The blonde quickly let go of his hostage and began blowing on his throbbing hand. "What the hell is wrong with you!?!"

"Pervert!!!" Yelled the small brunette.

"SHHH!!!! Be quiet or they'll find us!!" Panicked Naruto, as he tired to get a hold of the girl once more.

This proved to be a bit difficult since she was thrashing around wildly. And since they were both hiding in a large steel recycling bin outside of the buildings, it was quite hard to move around. Having banged his head quite a number of times, the blonde winced. _God damnit! Why cant she just be quiet!_

"HELP!! PERVERTED-Kidnapper on me!!" Screamed the girl, while pounding the poor blonde's head and body with her tiny fists.

"I'm not a pervert nor a kidnapper!" Explained the blonde as he frantically tried to explain it to her.

"Yes, you are! You grabbed me forcefully and hid! P-plus…" A deep blush tainted her pale cheeks. "Y-you don't have any pants on!"

"T-That's because someone tried to force herself on me!"

"I don't believe you!!! Help!!!" The girl continued to yell.

"Come on now!" Naruto begged as he tried to gently handle the girl that was currently straddling him while dishing out punches.

When no one heard her outcry, the young girl took out a wand. It was certainly a girlishly crafted one, with a pink heart design sticking on top of a thin long stick. In the center of the heart-shaped tip was a elegantly fashioned star.

"That's it!" She finally said, pointing the wand at Naruto's head.

"Eh?" Naruto can only blink at it.

"Divine punishment!"

A blinding light exploded from the wand and before he knew it the entire bin erupted into smoke.

"Gah!" Naruto coughed as he struggled to get air.

The girl by this time had opened the lid and jumped out while slamming the bin shut on top of Naruto. The poor blonde was banged hard on the head with the lid, causing him to fall back into the cloud of smoke.

"Ha!" The grinning magic user stuck her tongue out at the Recycling Bin. "Stupid pervert! That'll teach you not to mess with genius witch, Yukari Sendo!"

"Well, well, well… if it isn't the dirty little witch." Came a voice from behind her.

Yukari spun around quickly in surprise.

"C-class President!" She said meekly as she took a step back.

Piercing gray eyes gazed upon the small girl. And as the wind blew across his gray hair, the president signaled his two cronies to surround the girl. The two students that followed the class president nodded and circled around Yukari. One was large while the other a thin looking male. They each wore an ugly sneer that equally matched their horrid looking faces. They continued to eye the silent witch.

"Where the hell were you?" asked the leader as he flicked a tongue at her. "Didn't we specifically told you to grab the worksheets for the class?"

Yukari shook slightly and began to perspire. "I-I…. I was kidnapped!" The girl explained.

All three of her 'classmates' let out a horrid laugh.

"Do you really think we would fall for such a lie. It's obvious that you were planning to execute one of your despicable jokes." The president spat out. "You witches make me sick… especially you!"

While this was going on, the blonde in hiding began to catch some much needed air-- despite the lingering smoke. _Geez… That girl!…_

"If it were my decision, I would have you kicked out of our school, you good for nothing Half-breed!"

"Eh?" Hearing that, the blonde slowly opened the lid to peek out. _What's going on?_

Yukari, upon hearing the word 'half-breed' growled softly. With a flick of her wand, multiple large yellow basins came crashing down upon her classmates and her surroundings. Naruto, unfortunately was one of the victims of the small witch's magic. One of her basins had slammed onto the lid of the bin and thus hit Naruto as well.

The blonde fell back inside rubbing his head. "Ow…"

"GRRRR!!!" After recovering, the president and his lackey's launched themselves at Yukari.

"Kyaaaa!" She yelped.

A painful slap, forced her to hit the green steel bin behind her. And from there on, the three abusers cruelly began to administer their punishment on her. They used any means necessary to inflict bodily damage upon the poor girl.

_Someone help… _Yukari cried out mentally; too afraid to voice it out, for fear of further harsh abuse.

Recovering from the surprise hit, the blonde returned to spying and when he did, he can only stare in shock for a few seconds. Unable to stand the girl get harassed any longer, the blonde let out an angered roar.

**SFX: **Crack! BOOM!

"Kyaaa!" Yukari yelped as she fell forwards with her hands over her head, fearing that it was all over.

The metal lid of the recycling bin exploded upwards into the air before falling upon a stunned Lizard-man crony. With a loud clunk, the poor monster was down on the ground unconscious with a very large throbbing lump on his head. In surprise, the blonde jumped out of his hiding place and landed gracefully beside the trembling girl.

"Eh, little one, you okay?" The blonde asked worriedly, while eying her with concern.

He did not like what he saw. The young brunette had a few minor bruises and by the looks of it, she was pretty badly injured on the right leg. Just the long trail of blood dripping down from her leg to the ground was enough for Naruto to deduce how large of a injury the girl had gotten. _These bastards…_

Naruto clenched both his hands together and turned a glare upon the abusers. "You…..!!" He stomped his right foot forward and pointed an accusing finger at them. "You guys have no honor at all!! What the hell did the kid do to you to treat her like this?? Huh?"

He took a deep breath and continued. "What ever happened to chivalry?? Are you guys dumb? If you wanna fight, then pick on someone your own size, why don't yah!? "

Naruto fumed and seethed with anger just as Yukari looked up from her position.

"…"

"…" The two Lizardmen looked at one another before bursting out into fits of laughter.

Despite the challenging words and hard glare, Naruto did not boast the proper power that many have viewed him to have. The reason being was the comical way he had portrayed himself. It was hard to take him seriously considering he wore fox boxers with his school uniform.

Naruto blushed and tried to cover his embarrassing underwear. _Aww man, I totally forgot!! _

"Kyaaa!!" Shrieked Yukari as she pulled out a wand and aimed it at Naruto. "Put some pants on! PERVERT!!"

Within a short second, the 'pervert' was given the missing article of clothing needed to hide his other half. Somewhere in the school building, a certain headband wearing student ran out of his class pants-less.

"Uh…" He looked at the fitting pants with wonder. They just appeared on him out of nowhere. "Thanks?"

The young witch didn't bother to reply as she buried her face on the dirt. She was too embarrassed to look at the blonde and in truth, she had pulled back her attention on the pain racking her body. "It hurts.." she whispered in pain.

"Oh man! That's funny!" The president continued to laugh. His friend was rolling on the floor as well and they were both unaware of the blonde's sudden movement.

"Laugh at this!" Spoke a deadly cold voice.

As soon as the president had heard that, his only conscious colleague was flung into the air and slammed to the ground like a hammer. The lizard men coughed out some saliva and blood as Naruto's fist lay buried in his gut. The blonde had stuck first.

"What the!?" The president took a step back at seeing his lackey get owned.

"You're next…" The blonde whispered as he slowly stood back up. Burning anger was all shown from within his eyes as the president gazed at him. Though what the person did not see was Naruto's plan.

_Gotta knock this guy out before he transforms_. Naruto thought as he prepared to burst toward the quivering student. It was the very reason why he had given a surprise attack in the first place.

"N-no way!" Cried out the stunned class president.

"Yes way!" Naruto launched himself at his opponent, only having one goal in mind. The brutal beating of the girl abusing bastard of a monster.

Yukari, who had heard the loud thud of someone falling to the ground, raised her head up slightly. What she found, made her forget her physical agony and look on with a sense of dread and awe. The boy that she had labeled a 'pervert' had just taken out one of her abusers and was proceeding to beat her class president senseless.

_What graceful movements… _The young girl observed the rapid punches that Naruto continued to send at the President. They were executed with so much fluidity and precession that it looked like the blonde was an expert artist painting something extravagant.

By the end of the last punch, Yukari's president lay on the ground looking a bit disfigured and totally unrecognizable. Naruto definitely over did it with the beating.

The blonde ninja gave a satisfying sigh. "Man that felt good!" Turning to Yukari, Naruto began to walk towards her.

The girl for her part, remained unmoving. She was still to awestruck to do anything except stare. It was only after a very warm feeling from the side of her head did she regain herself.

"Hold still." The Naruto said gently. "I'm gonna fix you right up."

With that, the blonde continued to use his _**Shousen jutsu **_on Yukari. After a few minutes, her injuries, including the small wound on her leg, had completely been healed.

_Was that magic? _The girl wondered.

"There you go!" Naruto smiled. "Now… do you have anything to say?"

"…" The girl thought for a moment before standing up with the blonde. "Yeah…"

"Pervert!" She said, sticking her tongue out before summoning a basin on him again.

Of course Naruto was still on guard and so was able to swat the object away. "Hah!"

Yukari frowned for a second before instantly bombarding him with multiple basins. Now this was something that Naruto had trouble fending off. _MAN!! Where does she get all these??? _

It took the genin just a couple of seconds of dodging and blocking before all basins had fallen to the ground. And by the time he was finished, Yukari had already taken off. Along with her disappearance, were the basins that had simply 'poof' out of existence.

"What a disrespectful girl…." Despite what he had said about her, the blonde couldn't help but grin. She certainly was a mischievous one…

The Genin turned his attention on the brown pants that fit rather comfortably. _Hmm… how did she get the right size?_

"Naruto!" A shout made the blonde ninja stop inspecting his pants. And when he looked up, his face lit up to find his favorite Vampire girl running towards him.

"Hey! Moka-chan!" Naruto grinned and let out an energetic wave. "Did you get Tsukune?"

The vampire girl ignored his greeting and started up with her own questions. "Where were you? Are you alright? Did Kurumu do that charm thing on you?"

Rapid-fire questions shot out of her mouth with a worried tone of voice. Naruto had raised his hand to calm her down in order to understand the questions. Plus it seemed like she needed a breather as well, since she had a bead of sweat running down her left cheek.

"Take a deep breath, Moka-chan. You look like you've been running."

"I have!" Moka exclaimed as she followed his instructions. "You had us worried Naruto! You didn't come to class so I went to look for you."

"Well…" Naruto began but immediately blinked. "Class? I thought it was still lunch…"

Moka sighed. "Lunch passed over half an hour ago, Naruto."

"Oh…." Naruto's voice trailed off. _Kami… how long was I in the bathroom for?!_

"Now what exactly happened?" Moka asked, since he did not answer.

The blonde gave a goofy grin, before scratching the back of his head. _Ah.. Where to start…_

"Well, I was heading towards class when I got into something rather problematic." Naruto sweat dropped. "I had to take care of some bullies…"

"Bullies? Are you hurt!?" The Pink haired vampire quickly began to examine him to see if he had acquired any injury during his supposed fight. She was particularly concerned about her blonde friend at the moment, that she did not even give a quick look at the unconscious lizard men nearby. _Really… I can't believe how reckless he can be… _

"Didn't I tell you not to fight?" She said disappointedly.

The blonde just laughed in return as he watched her inspect a small scratch in his cheek. "Don't worry Moka-chan! I have a good reason this time."

Moka just nodded and pulled out a band-aid from her skirt pocket and proceeded to treat the injury.

"I was fighting to defend someone." The blonde said as he stared at the clouds above. "A little girl that really needed help…" _an ungrateful little girl…_

"Little girl?" Moka asked as she stepped away from the blonde.

"Yeah, its after I ran into-"

"Naruto-kun!!!" A far off yell interrupted the blonde, causing both friends to turn towards a rapidly approaching Succubus. "My Love!! Lets finish where we left off!!!!"

"Oh shit, not good!"

"Finish?" Moka blinked a few times, before puffing her cheeks at Naruto while placing her hands on her hips. "What is she talking about Naruto-kun?"

"W-well.. I-I…" Stammered the blonde.

"Darling!" Kurumu yelled out as she neared.

"Gah! We'll talk later!" Naruto cried out, grabbing Moka in the process. "Lets get out of here! And fast!!"

And so the blonde spent another period of class evading an obsessive blue haired girl. The only difference this time was that his Vampire Friend was currently escaping with him. Tsukune who had finished the class earlier was also caught into the chase after realizing that his friend was in dire need of his help. Though it turned the other way around when the boy was once again caught into Kurumu's charm spell.

"Tsukune! Snap out of it!" Yelled Naruto as he continued to run.

"Noooo! Tsukune-kun, I told you I was going to get Naruto-kun! Why couldn't you just wait!?" Cried the vampire girl who had been cradling in Naruto's arms through out the chase. She had giant tear-filled eyes looking back at her brown haired friend.

_You guys are to blame too!! _Tsukune mentally yelled after them. _How was I suppose to know that I would run right into Kurumu the moment you two pass by our class?!_

"Get Naruto-kun, My darling Tsukune!!" Commanded the Succubus who was getting a piggy-back ride by her current slave…

_WAAAAHH!! This can't be happening!_

Comical scenes and hilarity ensued throughout the school. And as the day ended, many students would walk home still laughing and enjoying the amusement brought about by the four popular students. Today was certainly a special day especially for two girls, one tall female with lavender hair and the other, a short girl with a witch hat. They had both gotten something very special on this day.

"Naruto…" The small girl whispered to herself with a smile. _I think I found him…_

"Naruto-kun." Whispered the lollipop sucking girl carrying familiar looking pants. "Mmm… that warmth…hopefully tomorrow will come soon…"

* * *

**Authors Note: ****Okay, we'll TRY not to procrastinate and leave you guys hanging for months, hopefully we can update as quickly as we can. But who knows? -Cries (T-T)- Read the next chapter when it's uploaded! **

**And we know we rather sped up in the end. Sorry!**

**Pandakun-77: I would formally like to apologize for not updating. (Bows deeply) and I would like to say sorry for many disappointments. Thank you! And hoped you've enjoyed reading. **


End file.
